(Hiatus) El hombre de los ojos tristes
by Janis Gry
Summary: (Borrador 1 con muchos, muchos errores)
1. Prologo

El hombre de los ojos tristes.

Prefacio.

"El último en quedar de pie, pierde."

Tanto el rojo carmín y azul cielo chocaron en un fuerte y sonoro golpe, las chispas generadas por usuarios de la fuerza rebotaron sobre el pulcro suelo de la sala del trono, ambos temblaron ante el impacto, pero no titubearon.

Las gruesas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a empaparlos, el gran tragaluz que cubría el palacio estaba hecho añicos, ambos no entendían del todo como habían terminado así, pero ahora ya no existía otro camino, uno de los dos debía morir, no podía existir luz ni oscuridad en el mismo lugar.

Los gritos de los presentes junto con los rebotes de las blasters y demás armas aun retumbaban en la sala.

Todos defendiendo sus ideales en una pelea bañada de carmín.

La castaña presiono con fuerza sus labios y sin bajar la guardia, grito.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué Ben, esto no tenía que acabar así?

La chica presiono con fuerza el sable que sujetaba dejando que la hoja carmín iluminara el pálido rostro de el "líder supremo Ren."

Sus labios temblaron al no tener respuesta, pero el hombre frente de ella no respondió como ella hubiera querido, él blandió salvajemente contra de ella.

Un gran alarido resonó en la sala, Rey ahora estaba de rodillas sujetando con fuerza su brazo derecho, gracias a la imperfección del sable de luz carmín, las ropas de la chica ahora comenzaban a teñirse de carmín.

"Este no es mi Ben."-Pensó aterrada la chica al ver perdido al azabache en la oscuridad.

"Lo siento Leía, te he fallado."

-Esto pudo terminar diferente.

La monótona y lenta voz del hombre la regreso a la realidad, parecía que él quisiera gravar ese momento en su mente, sus memorias, ella simplemente no entendía lo que estaba haciendo el, quizás todos tenían razón.

Él había perdido su humanidad, solo era un arma más del lado oscuro de la fuerza.

\- Pero tu escogiste a los rebeldes y a ese par Poe Dameron y al traidor de FN-2187 antes que a mí, yo te hubiera dado todo lo que quisieras, dinero, oro, joyas, tierras, planetas enteros, poder, esclavos, lo que fuera que viniera a tu mente. Pero no, los escogiste a ellos, unos viles don nadie ¿y dime qué obtuviste por estar de lado de esos? Nada, gracias a tu decisión ahora estas a nada de morir.

Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas, gracias a la lluvia y la oscuridad de la noche, el hombre frente de ella no lo pudo contemplar.

-Al parecer no somos tan iguales como pensé. –Respondió la chica sonriendo forzadamente.

El hombre frente de ella arrugo el entrecejo y levanto su arma en contra de la mujer.

-¡Cobarde! –Grito Rey.

Ante lo ocurrido el hombre de tez oscura, Finn, giro instintivamente su cabeza, preocupado por los gritos de su amiga, busco entre los cadáveres y las personas que aun luchaban a la chica.

-¡Rey!

Grito el hombre de piel oscura aterrado ante lo que sus ojos veían, Kylo Ren estaba a nada de blandir por última vez su ligthblaster en contra de la chica de piel morena y ojos cafes, ante la distracción generada por el morocho, Rey se lanzó en dirección opuesta a la que el golpe de Ren golpearía.

El suelo violentamente se raspo y ella estando a salvo levanto su brazo izquierdo, con la fuerza atrajo hacia ella su sable de luz y lo volvió a encender con un movimiento rápido de su pulgar.

Finn no pudo llegar con Rey, Phasma junto a otros hombres en cuanto vieron las intenciones de él, lo atacaron.

-Te has olvidado de algo, yo soy la única don nadie aquí, todas estas personas pertenecen a un lugar y pelean por defender ese lugar y a aquellas personas que los aman, yo soy solo una chatarrera más del montón con suerte. Al estar con ellos obtuve más de lo que tu podías ofrecerme, esperanza y fe en la rebelión.

-No seas ridícula, cuantas veces debo repetirlo, para mí lo eres todo. Te lo pediré por última vez… -La chica frente de él interrumpió sus palabras y grito molesta.

-¡Yo no necesito de oro ni de poder para ser feliz, entiéndelo! ¡Jamás, ni muerta hubiera aceptado unirme a ti, ni sabiendo que terminaríamos así!

El pecho de la chica se inflaba violentamente gracias al sonoro grito lanzado, a como pudo trato de calmar sus nervios.

-Entonces, todo lo que paso entre nosotros fue una farsa, todas esas palabras, fueron parte del plan tu grupito de amigos para llegar aquí y quitarme del poder. –El hombre rio con amargura.

-No es así Ben.

-No me hables por ese nombre chatarrera. –Gruño fastidiado y blandiendo su sable contra de la chica.

Apenas y pudo evitar el ataque con su mano izquierda.

-Kylo eres un caso perdido, pobre de tu madre, ella tenía fe ciega en ti, te amo a pesar de todo lo que has hecho, el poder y la avaricia te consumió, no sabes cuánto he deseado que hubieras visto más allá de tus ojos te muestran, este mundo no es negro.

-No hables como si supieras algo de mí. –Mustillo el hombre ejerciendo fuerza mayor contra la chica.

El sable de luz de la chica cayó al suelo.

Kylo Ren y Rey se miraron por última vez a los ojos.

-Despídete de esta vida chatarrera.

Ella sonrió triste sin despegar la vista de los ojos de él.

-¿Puedes concederme un último deseo?

El oscuro hombre frente de ella se mantuvo callado y ella se armó de valor para hablar.

-Si he de morir hoy, lo único que quiero y anhelo desde que esto todo esto comenzó, un beso.

Los labios de la morena temblaron al pronunciar aquellas palabras y el rostro de Kylo Ren se convirtió en una mueca llana de confusión. Ella a pesar de la vergüenza que sentía continúo hablando.

-Yo… -Rey aclaro su voz- le he fallado a Luke, durante todo este tiempo, me volví egoísta, presuntuosa y tengo un gran apego a un hombre del cual me enamore.

Los ojos carbón del hombre brillaron instintivamente llenos de furia ante las palabras de la chica, Rey sonrió y hablo.

-Es un hombre que ha sido muy maltratado por la vida y a pesar de ello la poca luz que queda en él es muy hermosa. A cometido muchos errores, demasiados, es muy imprudente. –Ella sonrió divertida y continuo. - El cree que no es atractivo y ciertamente no lo es. –Ella rio embobada. - al menos no de la manera convencional, su corazón es lo más hermoso que él tiene, aunque trata de esconderlo siempre, su sonrisa las pocas veces en que pude verla me derrite el corazón, su mirada, aquella peculiar forma en que frunce el entrecejo cuando estoy triste, es muy atento, el ve más allá de lo que la gente ve en mí, para él no soy solo la última jedi de la galaxia, él es consciente de lo más obvio, pero a pesar de ser tan fácil de deducir solo él lo ha notado, él sabe que soy humana no una especie de dios…

Rey pudo contemplar como la mandíbula de Kylo Ren se endurecía y su mirada se fijaba en Poe Dameron el cual en esos momentos se encontraba muy ocupado enfrentando a un par de soldados imperiales.

-No tengo interés en saber más de tu vulgar novio Dameron.

Las cejas de Rey se arquearon.

-¿Poe? No, estoy hablando de Ben Solo.

Ante ella la figura de aquel hombre frívolo y sin emociones se desmorono, volvió a ver al hombre que ella amaba no al hombre oscuro sin sentimientos.

Su corazón latió con fuerza, Leía tenía razón, Ben volvería a casa, ahora ente lo ocurrido estaba más que segura.

El dejo de apuntar su arma en contra de la chica, la mirada de él se fijó en ella, una tímida sonrisa apareció en los labios de la chica.

La mirada de él estaba llena de tristeza y dudas, ella no pudo apartar la vista de ese par de carbones, le recordaban a ella cuando estaba en Jakku, estaba sola y perdida en ese mundo, hasta que encontró razones para vivir, odiaba ver a cualquiera así de tristes.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos por un largo tiempo sin siquiera moverse, no había necesidad de palabras.

En ese tiempo ella ya lo había pensado todo, ella ahora tomaría la iniciativa y le propondría que huyeran juntos, tomaría la mano del hombre, con la fuerza ambos aturdirían a los presentes y escaparían juntos a cualquier planeta desavisado, un lugar donde nadie supiera quieres eran, ni donde el pasado los atormentara, ella ya no sería Rey la aprendiz de Luke Skywalker, la última jedi y esperanza de la galaxia, ni el seria Kylo Ren el líder supremo, líder de los caballeros de Ren, el hijo de Leía Organa y sobrino de Skywalker.

Rey abrió los labios para tratar de consolarlo y plantearle su plan, pero la realidad reventó aquella burbuja rosa en la que ambos estaban.

La chica tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos por la inconfundible luz que desprendían las blasters, aterrada miro a Ben, había sido abatido por varios disparos.

El caliente líquido vital comenzaba a resbalar desde el pecho del hombre manchando a su paso las ropas ostentosas y oscuras.

El azabache presionaba con fuerza las heridas que amenazaban en convertirse en hemorragias, se mantuvo lo más erguido que pudo por orgullo a lo que él alguna vez con su sola presencia represento, el hijo de los héroes de guerra, el tirano que había logrado más en tan poco tiempo, el hombre que ahora tenía un poco de paz.

La chica de ojos avena contemplo como los pocos soldados del Imperio que habían sobrevivido a la masacre se rendían o por defecto acababan ellos mismos con sus propias vidas.

¿Cuánto tiempo habían perdido?

Sus extremidades no soportaron el dolor más, el sable carmín callo de las manos del líder supremo Ren, sus piernas no soportaron más, en un torpe movimiento, Ren retrocedió chocando contra los cristales de un ventanal que fue destrozando por su peso.

El rostro de Rey se desfiguro ante el horror, las lágrimas que había estado aguantando escaparon de sus ojos al ver como el cuerpo de Ben caía por la ventana.

Torpemente se levantó y corrió hasta la ventana.

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a salir, por lo que el mar que rodeaba el palacio de Kylo Ren se mostraba de un color rojizo, bajo su mirada solo para ver como las enormes piedras puntiagudas que ahora estaban manchadas de carmín, busco desesperadamente el cuerpo del hombre, lo vio mientras este se hundía en el agua.

Un par de hombres se acercaron a la ventana y contemplaron con satisfacción como el tirano moría ahogado entre su sangre y el agua salada del mar.

En cuanto él se perdió de su vista, Rey se dejó caer de rodillas y las lágrimas rebeldes comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos.

Mordió sus labios evitando que sus sollozos retumbaran en el lugar.

Los hombres gritaron anunciando la muerte del caballero Ren.

La guerra había terminado, más sin en cambio ella volvía a estar sola, la había dejado sola, su plan de estar con él se hizo añicos.

Los gritos de victoria opacaron sus sollozos, solo Finn y Rose se percataron del llanto desesperado y lleno de tristeza del último jedi.

Sin saber que decir o comprender del todo el llanto de la chica, Finn atrajo a su amiga entre sus brazos, ella dejo caer su rostro en el hombro de su amigo, se aferró a él y lloro, lloro como nunca lo había hecho.

Dameron minutos después de terminado el festejo busco a la chica de tez morena por toda la sala, extrañado por verla aferrada a Finn llorando, él acercó a ambos algo eufórico por la victoria y pregunto la razón del llanto de la chica, ella no respondió y Finn levanto los hombros en signo de que el tampoco entendía lo que pasaba.

Rose fijo su mirada en la chica, el sable de luz carmín y aquella ventana por donde Kylo Ren había caído.

El corazón de chica de rasgos orientales entendía el llanto de Rey, después de todo y a pesar de todo, ella también casi perdió al hombre que amaba en esta guerra, comprendía el dolor oculto en los ojos de la chica había visto y escuchado la discusión de ambos, ella mordió su labio nerviosa y sin pensarlo dos veces tomo el sable de luz carmín y lo oculto en su mochila, ella sabía que si lo dejaba ahí por más tiempo este desaparecería y aparecería en el marcado negro volviéndose imposible de devolver a Rey, la jedi merecía al menos un souvenirs de él, aunque él fuera un mounstro, ella no tenía la culpa de tener sentimientos puros por un caso perdido.

Rose se acercó a Rey y la abrazo con fuerza.

-Todo va a estar bien. Te lo prometo Rey - Murmuro la chica oriental.

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? .-Rey pregunto entre sollozos.

Finn y Poe se miraron extrañados y Rose los fulmino con la mirada.

-Vivir… es lo que él hubiera querido. -Murmuro en el oído de la chica.

Ciertamente la chica oriental no estaba segura de que hubiera querido el caballero Ren, de hecho, dudaba que el amor de Rey fuera correspondido, pero no podía dejar caer en amargura a la única amiga que tuvo en la guerra.

Hoy salía un nuevo sol y todos tendrían que dejar atrás los recuerdos de la guerra, porque llorar y lamentarse no traería a nadie de regreso, pero vivir y crear un mundo mejor evitaría que más inocentes mueran.


	2. Capítulo 1: Un nuevo infierno

"Cuando una guerra sangrienta termina, otra guerra por el poder y por el control de la historia comienza, aquellos que pelearon a tu lado muestran sus verdaderas intenciones y la pregunta que nunca pensaste cuando te uniste a la batalla se formula en tu mente.

¿Y si quizás nunca estuviste en el bando correcto?"

El viaje de regreso a la sede de la Rebelión había sido demasiado incómodo para la joven jedi, entre gritos extasiados por la victoria, parejas besándose con toda pasión y familias por fin reunidas después de lo que parecía una guerra sin fin, ella había pasado a ser solo una observadora más, ya no encajaba más en ese lugar.

Rose, Finn y Poe habían permanecido junto a la morocha sin saber que decir o hacer, en cuanto habían salido del palacio de Kylo Ren, Rey había dejado de llorar, pero su rostro continuaba fruncido en una mueca triste.

En todo el viaje la habían visto con la mirada perdida en el cielo, inútilmente Poe intentaba distraerla.

Lo que ninguno de los tres comprendía era que a pesar de haber sentido como la fuerza tan magnética y oscura de Ben Solo había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, ella continuaba buscando inútilmente algún rastro de vida.

Ya había cumplido su misión para con la Rebelión y había concluido satisfactoriamente su prueba final para convertirse oficialmente en jedi, elimino al Imperio y la oscuridad de la galaxia.

Sabía que debería estar feliz de por fin haber acabado con aquel infierno en el que la galaxia se había sumido, pero ella no sabía cuan doloroso seria perderlo, el haberse enamorado lo había arruinado todo.

Ciertamente no tardaron nada en llegar a la cede en la que los rebeldes los esperaban, pero ella se quedó ahí, en ese mismo lugar en el que había estado viajando.

En cuanto la soledad la invadió, sin poder soportarlo más, las lágrimas volvieron a resbalar de sus cristalinos ojos, tenía que meterse en la cabeza que Ben ya no podría regresar ni lo podría volver a ver, pero ¿cómo lograría volver a su antigua vida?, se había acostumbrado a la conexión de la fuerza que tenía con él, se había acostumbrado a deleitarse con sus cortas, pero contundentes palabras, su voz tan gruesa y profunda, su mirada tan expresiva, la peculiar fuerza oscura de el en este mundo… Realmente jamás había sentido lo que era la soledad.

Ella rio sin ganas.

"¿Quizás así se sentía él cuando solo era el hijo de los Solo Organa?"

Rey mordió su labio impotente, ella jamás sabría la respuesta.

La joven jedi sin ganas se levantó del incomodo asiento en el que había pasado alrededor de cuatro horas esperando a volverse valiente, y superara el dolor tal como lo había logrado aquel día en el que Snoke murió y Ben… Kylo Ren había sellado su destino.

Su estómago se revolvió en cuanto diviso a cierta mujer esperando pacientemente a que descendiera, lo pudo leer en los ojos de la mujer, estaba sufriendo igual o más de lo que ella lo hacía, al fin y al cabo la mujer que esperaba afuera era la mujer que lo había traído a la vida en su útero, era la mujer que conocía a Ben mejor que nadie, la que lloro cuando su único hijo había decidido unirse al lado oscuro de la fuerza, la que a pesar de todo lo malo que Ben hizo espero fielmente su regreso a casa.

Lentamente descendió de la nave intentando evitar aquella inevitable reunión, pero la mujer apresuro el paso y se colocó enfrente de la morocha.

-Está muerto, verdad. –La voz de la mujer frente de ella parecía estar a punto de romperse por las lágrimas contenidas, pero continúo hablando. – Lo sentí, sentí como la marca de la fuerza de mi Ben desapareció, pero…

La mujer de cabellos grisáceos llevo su mano derecha a su boca para contener el sollozo que escapo de sus labios en cuanto Rey había asentido de mala gana en respuesta.

El estómago de Rey se revolvió al ver a su general así, ante ella la fuerte mujer con la que había peleado hombro con hombro se había roto, ya no existía rastro de lo que alguna vez Leía Organa fue, una sombra oscura nublo los ojos de la mujer y ante los ojos de Rey la mujer pareció envejecer diez años.

La cálida marca de la fuerza de la última Skywalker se vio corrompida por la tristeza y la decepción.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de la chica, quiso contarle todo absolutamente todo incluyendo que él había muerto redimido, que ambos compartieron un lazo demasiado fuerte con la fuerza, que ella amaba a Ben y que comprendía su dolor, pero el ardor de su garganta y la vergüenza ante la única que creyó en ella cuando la guerra había roto los corazones y la esperanza de todos, tuvo más peso en su alma.

No…

No, no había cumplido con su misión satisfactoriamente como ingenuamente había creído.

Aquella mujer frente de ella había confiado a ella la posible última voluntad, ella había dado todo por miles de personas que no conocía desde su más temprana edad, a lo largo de su vida ya había perdido a casi todos sus seres queridos su esposo, sus colegas y también había perdido todos sus sueños por la guerra, pero ella había derramado el vaso gracias a su incompetencia, le había arrebatado a la pobre mujer lo único que tenía, su hijo.

Y no solo a Leía, miles de personas también habían perdido todo en esta cruda guerra mientras que ella no hacía nada al respecto.

Sin saber cómo afrontar a la madre de Ben, Rey atino a escapar de la sala sin mirar atrás, pudo escuchar como Leía había roto en llanto, pero no se detuvo y continuo con su escape.

Aquel día la joven jedi había escondido su vergüenza en una fría, polvorosa y pequeña sala olvidada por la Rebelión.

Ya nada podría salir peor…

O al menos eso creía ella.

A la mañana siguiente la joven pecosa de Jakku despertó con el llamado de Poe, la voz del hombre se encontraba estrangulada por la preocupación, no le pregunto la razón de encontrarla en esa sala, aquello que lo perturbaba era más importante.

-Rey, la general… la general se ha ido.

La chica junto a un puñado de hombres que continuaban fieles a su base, corrieron al que fue el cuarto de la general, sofocada por las emociones trato de regular su respiración, en esos momentos C3PO salió del pequeño tocador que existía en la oficina de la general y se adelantó a hablar.

-¿Cómo pudo pasar esto R2D2? La princesa, perdón la general nos dejó aquí plantados, ¡Es acaso hicimos algo mal!

R2D2 lanzo un pitido sarcástico pero su compañero no comprendió o quizás no quería comprender las razones de la huida de la princesa.

-R2D2, la general Organa ¿donde está, dejo algo, su ubicación, las razones? –Poe interrumpió a los robots.

R2 lanzo un pitido binario "Confidencial."

Poe rodo los ojos y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a mover manualmente las memorias de la máquina.

Indignado el pequeño R2 lanzaba pitidos llenos de advertencias, pero finalmente cedió y rebelo una grabación del día de ayer.

El holograma mostraba a Leía Organa frente de ellos, los presentes bajaron la mirada triste ante su recuerdo, Rey atino a desviar la vista de ella.

-Señores y señoras de la Rebelión. –La grabación había comenzado, todos guardaron silencio y escucharon. - Antes que nada, quiero agradecerles a todos por la fe en este movimiento. –La mujer suspiro y continuo.- Han pasado tantos años en los que hemos peleado hombro a hombro esta cruda guerra, hemos visto morir a miles de niños, adultos, sabios, nos hemos perdido de muchas cosas por pelear, sin contar las veces en que inclusive la esperanza perdíamos, pero fuimos fuertes y ahora la galaxia es libre, no podemos relajarnos y olvidar la historia, tenemos que recordar que ahora la lucha aun continua, por los que no tienen nada en este nuevo mundo, por los esclavos, por todos los que fuimos víctimas del imperio, me hubiera encantado continuar a su lado, pero mi misión por la galaxia ha terminado aquí con la caída de la última amenaza, Ben… Ben de las familias Solo, Organa y Skywalker mejor conocido por todos ustedes como Kylo Ren, mi único hijo y la última persona con sangre Skywalker que podía continuar el legado.

Rey pudo observar como el rostro de Poe perdía color ante la última revelación, muchos de los presentes estaban igual o peor que el pobre piloto.

-A lo largo de mi vida. –El holograma de Leía continuo. – He cometido muchos errores, muchos lo atribuirían a lo que a voces silenciosas ustedes llaman "La maldición Skywalker", pero yo soy consciente y ustedes también deberían saber que la sangre no lo es todo, un héroe no nace de un legado, ni un villano lo hace. Mi padre adoptivo Bail Organa y mi padre sanguíneo Darth Vader eran polos totalmente opuestos, uno de ellos buscaba la paz mientras que el otro el poder, soy consciente de que en mi sangre la tendencia a la fuerza siempre fue un descontrolada, pero la diferencia entre mis padres y yo, fueron mis elecciones y mis vivencias. Aun puedo recordar aquellas últimas palabras que el senador Organa el hombre que me crio y amo como una hija me dijo, era tan joven y en su momento no comprendí de todo lo que me había dicho:

"-Toma los planos y llevalos a donde deben estar, esto es lo más importante que alguna vez te pedido Leía, la cosa más importante que le he pedido a quien sea.

-Estas seguro de esto, existen personas más capacitadas para esta misión.

-No hay nadie mejor para esto, confió en ti como en nadie más lo hago Leía, no hay nada con lo que tú no puedas lidiar."

-Desde que los planos de la Estrella de la muerte tocaron mis manos, miles de caminos surgieron, pude haber devuelto el material a el emperador, pude destruirlo, venderlo, desaparecer sin más, pero mi elección sello mi destino, decidí pelear por la libertad, la paz de la galaxia, aunque muchos continuaron pensando que aquello era un jugada para crear un imperio familiar, pero hoy como hace cuarenta años lo repito, que clase de persona creen que crio el honorable Bail Organa, que clase de hija creen que la senadora y ex reina Padme Amidala fecundo, antes que Organa o Skywalker soy Leía la escoria rebelde que ha luchado a su lado, por ello y por más razones he decidido exiliarme tal como mi hermano Luke Skywalker lo hizo en su día, ahora comprendo sus razones, los jedi con sangre corrupta deben desaparecer, por lo que te agradezco Rey de Jakku. –La mencionada alzo la cabeza y por fin miro al holograma de la mujer. -Gracias por acabar con Be…Ren, eres y serás siempre mi única esperanza.

La grabación termino y la sala se mantuvo en silencio absoluto por mucho tiempo.

Un lento aplauso retumbo en la sala, los presentes se giraron en busca del causante, ante los ojos de Rey un hombre de tez clara, cabellos rubios, ojos azules y un uniforme pulcramente limpio apareció entro a la sala, ella lo reconoció.

Él fue el que había disparado a Ben, él fue el que lo asesino…

-La general Organa, siempre estará en nuestras memorias como la fuerte y leal princesa de los rebeldes que fue, respetaremos su decisión. –El hombre rubio hablo.

-¿Egbert? –Poe parecía no creer lo que sus ojos veían.

-El mismo. - El hombre rubio respondió con una media sonrisa.

La sala de nuevo se fundió en el silencio, pero Egbert rompió el silencio.

-Y bien… la general Leía Organa Skywalker abandono su puesto, ¿quién tomara su puesto?

Su mandíbula sin descaro caía suavemente ante lo que sus ojos contemplaban, como habían terminado así, ella continuaba reprochándose aquello, no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban, incluso tuvo que parpadear y disimuladamente pellizcarse la pierna para demostrarse a sí misma que todo era real.

En el cielo azul retumbaban miles de luces de colores tan glamurosos y únicos, ella jamás había contemplado un espectáculo así, pero no se dejó envolver por la belleza del evento, no sería correcto.

Los gritos eufóricos de los esclavos, soldados y demás simpatizantes con la Rebelión resonaban por toda la ciudad, en medio de la plaza principal, miles de músicos y bailarines danzaban al son de la música alegremente.

Rey solo podía observar asqueada el evento sin saber qué hacer.

Carros alegóricos improvisados merodeaban junto a ellos lanzando flores a los espectadores, detrás de estos un grupo de hombres encadenados y sin zapatos andaban claramente cansados y a nada de desfallecer.

Niños, jóvenes y ansíanos llenos de desprecio ante los hombres y mujeres que solo obedecían órdenes para poder salvar sus vidas, lanzaban a los prisioneros un sinfín de cosas, desde alimentos podridos hasta cascos imperiales.

El peculiar desfile se detuvo hasta que llegaron a la sede del palacio en el que Kylo Ren y los caballeros de Ren alguna vez habían gobernado con puño de hierro.

Todos los jardines estaban destrozados y manchados con la sangre de los caídos.

En donde una gran estatua yacía ahora el fuego ardía llevando en si los despojos del imperio.

Si no se hubiera encontrado a si misma siendo uno de los centros de atención del festejo, ella sin dudarlo hubiera escapado del atroz evento, incluso Jakku y su cruel desierto eran una mejor opción para ella ahora.

Se vio a si mima reflejado por uno de los grandes ventanales del palacio y se sintió asqueada, la mujer del reflejo no era ella.

Esto no estaba bien...

Los jedi nunca habrían aprobado ver a uno de los suyos con esas ropas, ella podría asegurar que estas quizás valdrían más de lo que alguna vez pudo recolectar humildemente como chatarrera, quizás más de lo que todos los chatarreros y esclavos pudieron juntar en mil años…

Sus ojos se abrieron a la par y un escalofrió recorrió su columna cuando pudo divisar a los caballeros que servían a Ben aún con vida, atados de cabeza para ser azotados por un verdugo.

El eco de los gritos eufóricos retumbo en sus oídos, le revolvió el estómago por lo que desvió la mirada en busca de cierta dama de cabellos grisáceos, pero no la encontró, mentalmente se dio una bofetada por su tonta idea, Leía no se presentaría a ese evento y no regresaría a la base de los Rebeldes.

Rey presiono con fuerza el brazo de Poe al cual se aferraba desesperadamente y él coloco su mano sobre la de la chica en signo de apoyo.

Ambos jóvenes observaron cómo los seis caballeros de Ren eran despojados de sus máscaras cuatro hombres de razas distintas y dos mujeres humanas, la multitud de personas comenzaban a reclamar por justicia.

-Es lo correcto. –Poe susurro más para sí mismo que para convencer a Rey.

Rey atino a tragar la saliva que se mantenía en su boca en cuando vio como el verdugo tomaba un fuerte y largo látigo en sus manos.

En cuanto el primer golpe azoto sobre la pálida y blanca espalda del hombre más apegado al ex líder supremo, la morocha cerro sus ojos.

Los gritos resonaron en sus oídos tanto los de las personas orgullosas por lo que ocurría, como los alaridos de los condenados.

-Señorita de Jakku, no creo que sea correcto que alguien tan importante para la causa se pierda de esto.

Inmediatamente ella reconoció la voz, siempre la reconocería de ahora en adelante, era Egbert el nuevo general a cargo.

Ella abrió los ojos y le miro, se sintió asqueada por la enorme sonrisa que el hombre tenía.

-Ciertamente estoy en contra de que la justicia se lleve por este camino. –Mustillo entre dientes la chica.

-Kylo Ren lo hacía y sus antecesores también lo hacían, no encuentro lo malo de esto, se está tomando justicia por el pueblo.

-¡Eso es mentira Ben nunca aprobó ni llevo a cabo ninguna carnicería como esta!

El hombre dejo escapar una risa sarcástica.

-¿Ben? Usted también tiene el mismo pensamiento que Organa, debe entenderlo, Ben Solo murió hace trece años. Si fuera usted no tendría compasión por el enemigo, Kylo Ren fue un monstro que solo jugaba con las personas, si, no había hecho nada de esto, pero era cuestión de tiempo para que el empezara a tomar las vidas de sus opositores, usted hubiera sido la primera en caer. –El rostro de la joven pecosa era un poema para el rubio, por lo que sin más continuo. -Quizás Poe pueda contarle alguna de sus anécdotas con Kylo Ren, ese hombre no conocía el significado de la palabra compasión, ni sus hombres lo hacían.

Rey giro su rostro para contemplar a Poe, el asintió como respuesta a las palabras de Egbert, la morocha abrió la boca para protestar, pero se quedó callada, Kylo Ren no tenía ningún punto en el cual se pudiera defender al menos públicamente, todo lo que ella conocía de él no era más que la cara oculta del tirano, el rubio frente de ella tomo su mano bruscamente y deposito en ella un casto beso y sonrió forzadamente.

-Todos aquellos que estén en contra de la nueva rebelión caerán, de mi cuenta corre esto señorita.

Egbert le soltó la mano, Rey y Poe lo vieron alejarse, ambos cruzaron sus miradas significativamente y volvieron su vista a los hombres frente de ellos, la morocha volvió su vista a los caballeros de Ren, tres de ellos ahora yacían inconscientes, la piel de sus espaldas y pecho estaba en rojo vivo desgarrada gracias a los golpes recibidos, muy probablemente algunas costillas o órganos ahora estaban dañados, Rey trato de bajar la mirada, pero antes de lograrlo un escalofrió recorrió la columna de la pecosa, miro a todos lados y sus ojos chocaron con los de cierta mujer que estaba de cabeza, sus cabellos de fuego se arrastraban en la arena del lugar y la sangre comenzaba a rodearla, no gritaba ni lloraba.

-Sunem Ren…


	3. Capitulo 2: Cementerio de arena

Capítulo 2: Cementerio de arena.

No puedes hablar del temor, si jamás has sentido la oscuridad.

-"Tenga piedad por favor!"

Miles de gritos agonizantes inundaron su mente.

-"¡Son solo niños!"

La voz femenina rogaba.

-"¡LOS QUIERO A TODOS MUERTOS!" –Ordeno.

Los llantos de niños aterrorizados retumbaron en el lugar.

-"¡No, máteme a mí, a ellos no!

La voz de la mujer fue silenciada por un fuerte disparo, los gritos aterrorizados volvieron a resonar, pero estos duraron menos, en una simple orden, la sala se llenó de solo dos tipos de ruidos, disparos y gemidos ahogados por sangre, la imagen de todos esos cadáveres mirándole con sus ojos sin luz, fue lo que finalmente lo hizo escapar de su pequeño infierno, por fin sus ojos se abrieron a la par, dejo que sus pulmones tomaran todo el aire que pudieron, la imagen sangrienta aún estaba tan fresca en su mente, de nuevo esos sueños le atormentaban.

El calor en aquel lugar era insoportable, a pesar de que el aire acondicionado estaba encendido, sus labios aún se mantenían resecos por la falta de líquidos en su cuerpo, el aroma a sudor, sangre y putrefacción inundaban su olfato, por lo que suavemente arrugo su nariz, a pesar de que todo se tratara de su mente jugándole una broma muy pesada.

Suavemente suspiro agitado y observo a través de la ventana.

Arena y más arena.

Solo eso podía contemplar.

Sus músculos tensos por la inmovilidad y el largo viaje dolían, pero ahora tenía mejores cosas por las cuales preocuparse, el espejo de la nave mostraba el reflejo de alguien observándole.

Gruesas gotas de sudor en frio corrían a través de su rostro.

Como odiaba a ese hombre, su sola presencia le erizaba los bellos de terror.

Quizás había muerto y ese viejo era lo que todos llamaban el purgatorio, personalizado especialmente para cada persona y los sueños eran el recuerdo de sus pecados.

Quiso reír irónicamente pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta.

Otra cosa a la cual aún se estaba acostumbrando...

Lentamente giro su vista y se encontró con aquella mirada grisácea, el observaba meticulosamente cada uno de sus movimientos, tal como si quisiera entrar a su mente y leer cada uno de sus pensamientos, la idea le perturbo, los labios del hombre frente de él se curvearon en una siniestra sonrisa.

-De nuevo pesadillas, su majestad.

Negó frenéticamente sintiendo como el miedo ante aquella tétrica sonrisa se formaba por el hombre que tenía enfrente.

El anciano hombre se acercó lentamente sujetándose significativamente por un bastón viejo y con astillas.

No pudo evitar posar su vista en su pierna rota, el viejo lo noto y su sonrisa se alargó más.

-No hay nada de qué avergonzarse, mientras usted permanezca cerca y no caiga en provocaciones, lograremos que los estúpidos de la resistencia vuelvan a su lugar.

Lentamente el rubio asintió.

El hombre rio y con su bastón golpeo con fuerza y mucha violencia las paredes de la nave, parecía no importarle el lesionarse aún más la pierna.

-Sabe algo mi señor, ¡Esto es humillante!

El odio y rencor del anciano eran tan palpables, estar con el encerrado en la misma nave era asfixiante.

-Malditos sean todos, en especial esa asquerosa chatarrera, el día en que la tenga de frente la voy a golpear hasta que se muera. –El hombre se acercó de nuevo y lo señalo con el dedo. –¡Usted!, no debería estar en este apestoso y corriente lugar, su lugar no es este, el de ellos sí.

En un sonoro y fuerte golpe el anciano rompió una pesada caja de fusibles, razón por la que ambos quedaron a oscuras, el rubio de ojos azabaches choco suavemente contra la pared ante el impacto y miedo, el anciano no lo noto.

La respiración del hombre canoso era agitada a cada paso en el que se acercaba, el hombre más joven mantenía la mirada baja y evitaba el contacto visual a toda costa.

En aquella oscuridad el anciano daba aún más miedo de lo normal.

-Debes mantener ocultas tus intenciones, para evitar problemas.

Apenas murmuro el joven, el mismo al igual que el viejo se sorprendió ante lo oscura y siniestra que sonó su voz.

El viejo sin saber que decir se acercó aún más y en un parpadeo se encontró de nuevo de rodillas.

Aquel acto le incómodo al más joven.

Siempre lo hacía…

-No sabe cuan afortunado me siento de haberle encontrado, antes de que alguien más lo hiciera.

El rubio ajusto sus gafas redondas nerviosamente y con un esfuerzo sobre humano, para evitar que su voz temblara, respondió.

-Hiciste lo correcto.

-Lo sé, mi señor.

A pesar de la oscuridad pudo contemplar como esa sonrisa se ensanchaba cada vez más.

Tenía que alejarse antes de que algo malo pasara.

Su cuerpo comenzó a vibrar significativamente ante el peligro que el viejo representaba.

El lentamente asintió ante todo lo que dijo, ahora no tenía otra opción que seguirle el juego, lo había visto tiempo atrás casi arrancarle la cabeza a un guardia, no se arriesgaría a contradecirlo.

En cuanto menos lo esperaba, la nave en la que viajaban se detuvo, ambos se quedaron quietos y en silencio, las puertas lentamente se abrieron y un hombre los esperaba afuera.

-¿Y ustedes son?

-Matt.

El rubio respondió al instante levantándose rápidamente de la camilla en la que se encontraba.

El hombre frente de ellos rápidamente busco en la lista que cargaba el nombre del rubio.

-Ah, eres tú el que...

El rubio lo interrumpió ante de que pudiera hablar y suspiro.

-El mismo…

El anciano barrio al hombre de la Resistencia con la mirada y respondió a regañadientes.

-Teniente Irons, Jennech Irons del escuadrón 478A.

El simpatizante de la resistencia busco rápidamente y asintió.

-Bienvenidos al hermoso desierto de Jakku… supongo.

Murmuro lo último el guardia del lugar rodando los ojos.

El anciano lentamente se levantó con gran dificultad.

-Si miran a la derecha podrán contemplar las hermosas dunas de arena y a la izquierda también, atrás y delante de igual forma.

El viejo Jennech rechino sus dientes con fuerza en cuanto el hombre hablo, Matt lentamente asintió.

-Matt, usted será asignado a la zona de electricidad y construcción, sus antecedentes en los radares de las flotas del imperio le facilitaran el trabajo y usted señor Irons recolección de piezas metálicas.

El guardia comenzó a andar y con una seña los invito a seguirle.

Los potentes rayos del sol comenzaron a calarle en su pálido rostro y lentamente entrecerró los ojos, en cuanto el rubio alcanzo al guardia.

-Tenga mucho cuidado con Irons, trate de alejarse de él lo más que pueda. Aun no se logra determinar qué fue lo que paso en la cabeza del pobre viejo, pero en cualquier momento puede reaccionar y quizás lo ataque.

Matt lentamente asintió y por instinto giro su vista en dirección del viejo Jannech, él lo miraba fijamente mientras se acercaba a paso lento, las enormes capas de arena le impedían avanzar.

Lentamente comenzaron a caminar, entre las dunas de arena poco a poco la pequeña civilización del lugar comenzó a aparecer a puñados, las personas del lugar lentamente andaban vestidas de un naranja fluorescente, en sus espaldas unos costales repletos de metales, herramientas y demás artefactos colgaban al igual que las pesadas y gruesas cadenas a las cuales algunos pocos eran obligados a portar, con el fin de evitar problemas tanto de peleas como escapes.

Los jadeos de Jannech rápidamente los alcanzaron por lo que Matt se dio por vencido y retrocedió con el fin de ayudar al viejo, cuidadosamente tomo el brazo del hombre haciendo que este rodeara su cuello y el peso del anciano se recargara en él, el hombre le miro agradecido y continuaron su caminar.

Por más que intentara vez más allá de la arena, le era imposible, apenas y podía entre abrir los ojos sin que enormes bolas de arena entraran en sus ojos, ni las enormes y redondas gafas que colgaban en su rostro servían de ayuda ante la devastadora ira de la arena.

Jannech no pudo evitar maldecir ante lo que sus ojos le mostraban todos sus compañeros o la mayoría se encontraba ahí, siendo humillados por los estúpidos rebeldes.

A cada paso que daban, una enorme estructura metálica poco a poco se pudo divisar, sin dudarlo ambos comenzaron a caminar más rápido, a cada segundo que lograban acercarse las piezas metálicas comenzaban a rebelar lo que eran, cabinas de naves espaciales que se habían perdido a través del tiempo en cada una de las guerras del pasado, los famosos cementerios de arena.

El aroma a putrefacción aumento y los dos tuvieron que cubrirse las narices, el guardia parecía no inmutarse por el repugnante aroma, el canto de los cuervos hambrientos resonó entre las estructuras metálicas.

La muerte en el lugar era más que palpable.

De todos los lugares a los que pudo ir, eligió el peor.

¿Quién en su sano juicio elegiría Jakku como zona de trabajo?

Solo el, pero…

Algo en el lugar lo atraía para quedarse ahí, a pesar de todas las historias que se contaban del lugar.

Las miradas discretas de los habitantes los rodearon, pero rápidamente volvieron a sus labores, los tres entraron en el edificio metálico.

Matt suavemente bajo al hombre de su cuello y en cuanto este volvió a recargar su peso en su bastón, el paso sus dedos entre los mechones rubios de su cabello, llevándose entre ellos una gruesa capa de arena, el guardia rápidamente hablo con el recepcionista el cual le entrego un par de uniformes anaranjados junto a una caja de herramientas y un costal.

-Matt e Irons.

El guardia respectivamente les entrego a ambos sus nuevos instrumentos de trabajo, ambos se cambiaron rápidamente a sus uniformes.

-A su izquierda están las habitaciones de descanso, al norte el comedor, solo recibirán sus porciones cuando terminen las tareas que les sean asignadas, de no ser cumplidas olvídense de asomar la cabeza en el comedor… bueno eso debería ser. –El hombre les guiño el ojo cómplice, de la bolsa de su pantalón saco un par de barras de suplementos alimenticios y se las entregó al joven. - Al sur los tocadores, a su derecha recepción, donde recibirán órdenes y entregarán cuentas, dejen por ahora las herramientas ahí. –Señalo el escritorio, ambos lo hicieron sin dudar. –Síganme.

El hombre los guio a una sala oculta en la zona trasera de la recepción, abrió la puerta y los invito a pasar.

-Aunque no lo parezca, se van a divertir mucho en este lugar.

Matt y Jannech entraron al lugar encontrándose en una especie de bodega oscura, miles de cajas apiladas y solo una chimenea ardiente eran lo que podían divisar.

-Adelante caballeros. –Comento el hombre cerrando la puerta después de que estos se adentraran en el lugar.

Matt se acercó a la chimenea observando como la madera dentro de ella se fundía a cada segundo.

Algo dentro de él vibraba intensamente gritándole que tenía que salir corriendo de ese lugar.

Si algo había aprendido del viejo Irons, era que para muchos la venganza era más importante que sus propias vidas.

No era la primera vez que sentía aquello, desde el primer momento en el que había despertado aturdido y sin memorias en la orilla del mar, con Jannech desesperadamente realizándole primeros auxilios, aquella sensación vibrante invadió su cuerpo advirtiéndole de lo peligroso que era el anciano y lo comprobó, aquella vez en que el anciano casi mato a un guardia, que lo había llevado a la sala de confesiones , pero esa sensación volvía a cada instante en el que algún miembro de la resistencia posaba su aburrimiento en él.

Lentamente giro su vista, el guardia sonreía burlón mientras tomaba en sus manos una pala y por detrás de las cajas, un par de guardias salían con un par de metales alargados.

Todo paso demasiado rápido, él había empujado al viejo hombre y había recibido el golpe por él, su cuerpo revoto en el suelo.

La calidez de su propia sangre mojo su mejilla y oreja, mientras todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas, quiso levantarse, pero el guardia lo pateo en la cara, provocando que sangrara.

-¿Tan valiente, no? –Se burló.

Los demás hombres se rieron.

-¿Y si comprobamos cuan resistente es el chico valiente?

Un sonido afirmativo retumbo en la sala, el viejo Jannech se resistía, pero un guardia lo había inmovilizado.

El hombre que estaba solo de pie tomo uno de los metales y lentamente lo coloco en el fuego, haciendo que este se tornara lentamente de un rojo cobre.

-Sabes ¿Matt?. –El guardia le hablo tomándolo fuertemente de los rubios cabellos. - la cosa no era contigo, de hecho, me dabas lastima, solo mírate, tan patético y ridículo, pensé que formabas parte de aquellos que fueron forzados a trabajar con el imperio, pero esto solo demuestra una cosa, ¡Eres un asqueroso imperialista y te tratare como tal, reza a tu líder supremo, porque cuando termine contigo, desearas haber muerto con ese bastardo!

El hombre no le dio oportunidad de responder y el guardia rápidamente coloco su bota en su garganta impidiéndole el respirar.

-¡Creo que ya está listo! –El guardia que estaba calentando el metal hablo pasándole el objeto al guardia que sometía al recluso más joven.

El guardia paso el objeto ardiente por la mejilla derecha del rubio, lentamente, por lo que comenzó a arder y provocarle una incomodidad.

-Que curiosa cicatriz.

Paso el metal sobre la cicatriz provocando que esta se abriera y sangrara.

-Tu forma de ser tan estúpida debió haberte provocado esa herida y ahora se agregará esta.

Sin siquiera darle oportunidad de razonar lo que decía el hombre frente de él, de un solo golpe clavo el metal ardiente por debajo de su clavícula derecha.

Un sonoro grito se escapó de sus agrietados labios… tal como los de sus sueños.

Las risas de los hombres opacaron sus alaridos, su cuerpo lentamente comenzó a reaccionar al objeto ardiente que le había atravesado.

-Eso es por todos los inocentes que asesinaron. –Mustillo el hombre.

Lentamente saco el objeto y lo golpeo con el mismo.

-Eso por las vidas que destrozaron…

El hombre de la chimenea se le unió pateándolo con todas sus fuerzas, cuando se aburrieron lo dejaron ahí.

Lentamente todo se volvía oscuro para el rubio de ojos oscuros, solo pudo observar al viejo ser acorralado por un grupo de guardias, un guardia saco un objeto metálico de un grosor superior al que le habían enterrado a él y comenzó a calentarlo en el fuego de la chimenea.

-Querido Irons, ¿Recuerdas a Rene Echoe?

El hombre rio en medio de la histeria.

-Te hare recordar.

Los gritos y las burlas no tardaron, pero el rubio no supo más, había perdido la conciencia.

Para cuando despertó, tres días después de su llegada, pudo contemplar en el centro del edificio el cuerpo sin vida del viejo Irons lentamente balancearse por los aires.

Lo habían colgado como muestra de que era lo que pasaba para todos aquellos que planearan desobedecer o levantarse en armas.

Aquello solo era la primera vista de lo que Jakku era ahora, un purgatorio e infierno para cualquiera que callera en él, la fuerza comenzaba a tejer entre las arenas del desierto un nuevo destino del cual nadie escaparía.

Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que la luz llegue al cementerio de arena.


	4. Capítulo 3: Tu luz

Capítulo 3: Tu luz.

"Si fuera posible, viajaría al pasado y te abrazaría más de lo que pude, te profesaría a cada momento el amor eterno que merecías, tomaría tu mano y te entregaría toda felicidad que nuca tuviste, a pesar de que tu corazón hace tiempo dejo de latir, mi corazón aun late por ti dolorosamente, me duele saber que soy correspondida, pero tu lejanía de la vida es lo que evita que seamos felices, sé que este dolor valdrá la pena, porque te encontrare y esta vez no dejare que tu sonrisa se apague de nuevo. Es una promesa." –Rey a la tumba simbólica del tirano, el mar.

Nunca se encontró el cadáver.

Sus manos suavemente temblaban ante el fuerte agarre que mantenía en el sable de luz.

Suspiró desganada en cuanto sintió como la base plateada del sable se separaba lentamente, tendría que pensar en cómo crear uno nuevo, el sable de luz que ahora tenía, estaba tan viejo y destrozado que no soportaría más otra reparación, sin contar que día tras día este dejaba de responderle correctamente.

Blandió muy torpemente de izquierda a derecha provocando que los disparos de la máquina que tenía frente de ella chocaran lejos.

Las gotas de lluvia la habían empapado por completo, pero continuo con su entrenamiento, era eso lo único que le quedaba.

Inconscientemente dejo escapar todo el aire que sus pulmones mantenían.

La idea no le gustaba.

Aun le dolía la huida de la general Organa, había pensado que, entre ellas, gracias al tiempo en el cruel campo de batalla se había formado un lazo especial, pero no era así, al igual que Ben la había dejado ahí tirada en la nada, fue muy tonta en buscar apoyo en una mujer dedicada en su totalidad a la guerra.

La guerra había terminado seis meses atrás y aun la galaxia no lograba recuperarse por completo.

Las heridas emocionales y materiales aún estaban abiertas y quizás nunca desaparecerían.

Rey dejo escapar una gran bocanada de aire, todavía existían pueblos que se aferraban a las creencias del Imperio, ella simplemente no entendía como la gente se aferraba a los viejos ideales, tal como si una venda cubriera sus ojos.

Rio ante lo irónico que aquello resultaba en el momento.

El imperio que muchos aun defendían con uñas y dientes había llevado a miles de familias, como la que alguna vez tuvo ella, a vender a sus hijos, a ser esclavos para conseguir un poco de pan, a robar, perder la poca humanidad y cordura y todo a fin de engaños y mentiras para enriquecer aún más los bolsillos de los políticos y abastecer los crueles deseos del líder supremo en turno.

Sus memorias siempre la llevarían a esos horribles recuerdos de su infancia, aunque siempre lo negara alegando haber olvidado, todo era mentira, cada uno de esos recuerdos estaba muy presente en ella.

Por más que intentara olvidar su pasado aquello le sería imposible, tanto por las marcas que sin piedad surcaban su cuerpo recordándole cada uno de los maltratos físicos, como los maltratos psicológicos que desde su más tierna edad había sido víctima.

Quizás aquella impotencia por no poder hacer nada en su infancia era lo que no la dejaba vivir de nuevo.

Cuantas personas había visto morir lentamente por la sed o perder la cordura ante la impotencia, a cuantas personas había sido obligada a arrastrar hasta los cementerios de arena, por miserables cantidades de porciones.

La cantidad y los rostros sin vida de esas personas jamás los olvidaría.

Ni todo el oro del mundo le haría olvidar.

Aun existían noches en las que aterrada en sueños recordaba a sus padres.

A pesar de saber que todo era un sueño, podía palpar esos recuerdos.

Aquello era un infierno, su infierno.

Los vidrios de las botellas de licor rotas por todos lados.

El asqueroso y repugnante aroma del licor barato.

Los gritos de su padre reclamándole por no haber conseguido dinero suficiente para saciar su vicio.

Su madre golpeándola sin piedad con cualquier objeto que le estuviera cerca.

Ella misma se causaba lastima cuando despertaba en posición fetal llorando y temblando.

No tenía ni idea de cuánto más soportaría aquello.

Todo empeoraba cuando a sus sueños llegaba el monstro.

Quería ser fuerte, como antes, ella había peleado por sobrevivir a los duros días en Jakku, pero ahora se estaba rompiendo a pedazos.

Cada día notaba como el sable de los Skywalker la rechazaba, a pesar del carente y ligero circuito con el que ella lo había reparado la primera vez, este comenzaba a pesarle y rehuirle.

El suave sonido de pasos la volvieron a la realidad, rápidamente retiro de sus ojos color avena la venda que los cubría.

El sable de luz se apagó sin que pudiera hacer algo, ella maldijo mentalmente y guardo sin cuidado las partes del sable en la pequeña mochila que se encontraba a sus pies.

-¿Rey? ¿Eres tú?

Las facciones del rostro de la chica notoriamente se ablandaron al escuchar la voz de su amigo.

-Es muy tarde Finn, ¿Ocurre algo?

El moreno negó mientras lentamente se acercó a la chica.

-Eso debería preguntarte a ti, desde el almuerzo nadie sabe nada de ti. Rose, Poe y yo te esperamos en la cena, pero no llegaste.

Las cejas de la chica suavemente se arquearon.

-Oh… se me paso el tiempo volando. –Se excusó.

-No Rey, ya esto es demasiado, quizás yo no entienda tus asuntos jedi, pero algo que si entiendo es que lo que estás haciendo está mal, tienes seis meses en ese estado perpetuo de amargura y tristeza. ¿Dónde está la chica que conocí hace tres años? Simplemente no la veo, deberías estar feliz, al fin logramos liberar de la esclavitud a miles de personas, nadie volverá a padecer lo que nosotros vivimos, no habrá más personas obligadas a recoger basura galáctica por miserables porciones de comida, ni soldados inducidos a un programa cruel de obediencia, todo salió demasiado bien, inclusive el maldito de Hux tiene un trato humano, tiene su propio negocio como repostero, el general Hux ese que hizo lo que quiso y que hasta en el último segundo de la guerra continuaba aferrado a sus ideales termino muy bien, si todo fuera como antes le habrían rebanado el cuello.

-Oh Finn, es que ya olvidaste el espectáculo que monto Egbert con los caballeros de Ren, su famoso "día de sangre bendita".

-No, pero eso solo fue por el calor del momento, de hecho, ahora están en otras zonas de la galaxia trabajando voluntariamente para reparar de una forma significativa todo el daño que causaron.

-Mataron a cuatro de ellos. –Casi grito la joven indignada.

-Si, pero…

-Inclusive la chica a la que casi se comen viva, Sumen Ren, a gritos juro venganza cuando la arrastraron literalmente del cabello a la enfermería.

-Pero Egbert nos informó que tiempo después cuando despertó en la enfermería, ella había recapacitado y voluntariamente había pedido su traslado a Jakku, que ahora es una zona encargada totalmente a dar electricidad a los sistemas con pocos recursos por sus soles, en los reportes de Egbert se ha visto que las instalaciones del lugar son de gran calidad y se ha elogiado el excelente trato que se le da a sus trabajadores y la eficacia del centro. De hecho, la general Organa estaría muy orgullosa y satisfecha de lo que Egbert ha logrado.

-Oh Finn no seas ingenuo, la gente como Sunem no cambia así de fácil y menos después de la humillación pública.

Finn se quedó sin palabras.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero regresando al tema ¿Sunem Ren es la razón de tu tristeza?

Rey atino a sonreír y negar.

-Es solo que esto es demasiado para mí. –murmuro bajando la vista, el moreno asintió creyendo comprender de lo que hablaba su amiga. - Había luz en él, siempre la hubo, pero el idiota estaba…

Rey decidió callar al ver la mirada angustiada de su amigo.

Siempre seria así y aquello la destrozaba, jamás podría admitir en público lo que alguna vez el único hijo de la general Leía Organa, Ben Solo despertó en ella.

Amor.

-… ocultándome que el sable de luz estaba roto. Skywalker nunca fue un buen maestro para mí, nunca me tuvo confianza, siempre omitió información importante y hasta su muerte él creía que seguiría los pasos de su sobrino.

Mustillo mirando al robot de pelea que al no sentir peligro se había apagado. El rostro de Finn se suavizo y suavemente abrazo a la chica.

-Debes olvidar todo aquello, Skywalker ya era un viejito senil, de esos a los que se les va la idea en cualquier segundo.

Finn coloco su mano derecha en su cien y comenzó a girarla cómicamente.

Rey sonrió ligeramente y Finn la invito a seguirle.

-Quizás tengas razón Finn.

Respondió la joven tomando su pequeña mochila con ambas manos.

Ambos comenzaron a correr por las instalaciones de la Resistencia hasta la cede en la que algunas habitaciones se encontraban, la luna que los acompañaba mostraba su apogeo teñida de un rojo carmín.

A lo lejos pudo ver a Rose agitando su mano a ambos.

-¡Por aquí Finn!

En cuanto ambos se tuvieron de frente, se tomaron de las manos y sonrieron, Rey trato de sonreír por la felicidad de sus amigos, pero no pudo, atino a apartar la vista de ellos incomoda.

Rose fijo sus ojos en la chica.

-Me alegra mucho verte Rey.

-Gracias Rose.

Finn se despidió de las chicas y ambas terminaron entrando a la habitación.

Rose invito a la chica a que tomara un baño y se cambiara de ropa, mientras ella acomodo la ropa húmeda en la pequeña lavadora que ambas compartían.

En cuanto Rey estuvo lista, ambas cenaron algo ligero y terminaron su día en una plática en la que solo Rose decía algo, Rey nunca encontraba que decir, para ella era mejor ahora escuchar como sus amigos se divertían y vivían.

-Y bueno, me la pase dándole indicaciones a un pobre chico, no sabía ni como se armaba un sistema simple de electricidad, fue muy cómico ver su rostro al ver como las chispas amenazaban con destruir su trabajo.

-¿Circuito simple? .-Susurro la chica de ojos avena.

La asiática asintió.

Rey rápidamente rebusco entre sus cosas y saco los restos del sable de luz.

-Disculpa que te interrumpa, pero tú sabes mucho de circuitos y demás artefactos. ¿Podrías ayudarme a repararlo?

Rose suavemente asintió y lo tomo emocionada, hacia tanto tiempo que no notaba algo de emoción en los ojos de la chica que tenía en frente de ella.

Casi ahoga un grito cuando el sable de luz se partió en dos.

Miro a la jedi preocupada, pero esta pareció no importarle.

De la bolsa que colgaba de su chaqueta saco un pequeño pero útil kit de herramientas y comenzó a desarmar el artefacto.

-Lo siento, no tiene solución, la base está demasiado oxidada por el tiempo, estas piezas.

Lentamente señalo al centro del sable.

-Hace mucho que no las fabrican, al menos para los rebeldes… Las que cuelgan de tu sable están quemadas.

Los ojos de Rey se entristecieron y la asiática se levantó rápidamente para evitar verla a los ojos.

-Es muy importante para ti verdad, -afirmo. - Quizás después de un tiempo el mercado se vuelva a abrir y lo pueda reparar correctamente, puedo preparar una base nueva por ahora … ¡Que tonta soy, podemos desarmar el otro y crearte uno "nuevo"!

Rey la miro sin entender nada.

La chica rebusco entre sus cosas, en cuanto encontró lo que buscaba sin más lo coloco sobre la mesa, lentamente desenvolvió el objeto mostrando la peculiar forma de este.

Los ojos de Rey se cristalizaron.

El sable de luz de Ben…

-¿De dónde lo sacaste? . -Pregunto la chica pecosa con una voz llorosa.

-Lo tome mientras todos aun festejaban el fin de la guerra, nadie lo notó, lamento no habértelo dicho, pero con todo lo que paso, me había olvidado de que lo tenía en mi poder y en parte estaba esperando el momento correcto, creo que es ahora.

La chica sonrió ligeramente.

Rey lo tomo y suavemente lo presiono contra su cuerpo.

Algunas lágrimas rebeldes se escaparon de sus ojos.

El cristal roto de Ben aún estaba ahí y latía ante el contacto con la fuerza, era como tener el corazón de él en sus manos.

Tan frio, pero cálido…

Aquello la entristecía, la existencia de él ahora se limitaba a un simple objeto.

Ahora que había muerto se había convertido en un mito.

La idea le revolvió el estómago, todo lo que había vivido y logrado, aunque no fueron cosas buenas ahora no eran nada.

Suavemente se separó de él y con delicadeza presiono el botón lateral provocando que el filo de la espada se encendiera.

Irregular y poco predecible, como su dueño lo fue.

El rojo carmín rápidamente ilumino el cuarto, lentamente acerco uno de sus dedos a la irregular luz del sable y rápidamente dejo que este se fundiera en la piel de su dedo.

Rose suavemente carraspeo ante el peculiar ritual de la chica para el objeto.

-Puedo desarmarlo y ensamblar el tuyo en él, ya sabes la hoja roja no es bien vista, en cambio la azul…

Rey negó frenéticamente.

-¿Me lo puedo quedar?

Quizás aquel sable manchado de la sangre de miles de inocentes sería lo único que ahora probaría que él había existido en este mundo, un recordatorio de cuan monstruoso pudo ser y también de la humanidad que hubo en el.

Rose asintió.

-Siempre fue tuyo.

Las lágrimas de Rey no tardaron en salir.

-Gracias Rose, esto significa mucho para mí.

Aquella noche la joven jedi curiosamente pudo dormir sin pesadillas, su casi nulo conocimiento del lazo entre un jedi y un arma tan peculiar como lo había sido esa, la hizo atribuir su paz, a la luz que alguna vez existió en el corazón de Ben Solo.

Aquel curioso sable de luz, tenía un oscuro secreto.

Quizás Rey estaría mejor sin saberlo.

Hacia tanto tiempo que no se permitía sentir la briza del aire golpear su rostro.

Mentiría si dijera que siempre fue consiente de la belleza que la galaxia ocultaba entre sus campos silvestres.

Aun podía escuchar los fuertes rugidos de Chewbacca despidiéndose de ella.

-"Muchas gracias Chewie, pero este es el adiós, tengo que hacer esto yo sola."

El wookiee rápidamente respondió.

-"Oh no, tú ya has hecho tanto por mi familia y en verdad lo agradezco, pero hay alguien que necesita urgentemente de ti, no comentas los mismos errores que yo cometí con mi hijo."

Chewbacca suavemente abrazo a la princesa y gruño.

-"Lo sé, pero es hora de que tú también vuelvas a casa, tienes que recuperar todo el tiempo que perdiste, hazlo por mí y por todas las personas que no pueden darse ese lujo, yo quisiera poder recuperar todo el tiempo que estuve sin mi hijo, pero será muy difícil que lo logre."

Chewie termino asintiendo y aterrizando en aquel planeta peculiar.

Algunas lágrimas rebeldes se habían escapado de sus ojos.

Le estaba tan agradecida por todo, cuando Han había muerto él estuvo con ella hasta el último instante, incluso después que Ben…

Lentamente continuo con su andar, mirara por donde mirara miles de sonrisas inundaban el lugar.

Aquello la hizo recordar su más tierna infancia, donde a pesar de que el imperio gobernara, existía una paz aparente.

Aun si cerraba los ojos podía ver la figura de sus padres adoptivos esperando por ella.

Los niños corrían por las calles del pequeño poblado felices y sin miedo, tal como siempre tuvo que ser.

Continúo caminando sin rumbo por la plaza del pueblo.

Le hubiera encantado venir con Han y su hijo para poder disfrutar de aquel lugar, como hace quince años se lo había prometido a Ben, pero aquello era imposible.

Una sonrisa amarga inundo su rostro.

Se había perdido de tantas cosas por culpa del emperador Palpatine y sus secuaces.

Primero a sus progenitores, la senadora y ex reina Padme Amidala y el general jedi Anakin Skywalker, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlos.

Luego a su padre y su querido planeta Alderaan que habían pasado a la historia gracias a Darth Vader.

Después a su esposo, su hermano gemelo.

Ya había estado demasiado tiempo en la base sin actuar, ahora estaba lista para luchar por su felicidad.

Las rusticas estatuas del lugar comenzaron a disiparse.

Si no estaba equivocada, estaba ya muy cerca del lugar donde aquella marca de fuerza se hizo presente.

Continuo su andar entre los matorrales del lugar, la sutil presencia lentamente la arrastro a un viejo y olvidado santuario que había sido bombardeado por el imperio.

La tristeza invadió su pecho, la muerte era algo muy presente en aquel lugar.

Camino hasta la parte más alta del santuario y ahí le encontró.

-Has cambiado tu peinado de nuevo, te queda muy lindo suelto.

La mujer lentamente se giró encontrando la espectral forma del hombre.

-Luke, lo sentiste. –Casi rogo la mujer en busca de una respuesta, una esperanza.

El hombre rio sin ganas y asintió.

-Ese muchacho tiene más vidas que un gato galáctico.

Los ojos de la mujer se cristalizaron, la espectral figura la abrazo.

Quizás no era aún muy tarde.


	5. Capítulo 4: Maestro y aprendiz

Capítulo 4: Maestro y aprendiz.

La mejor estrategia para tomar el poder de un lugar junto a la vida de miles de personas sin violencia, es lograr que todos tengan fe ciega en ti.

El suave canto de las aves comenzaba a resonar sobre las viejas estructuras del lugar.

La tierra y musgo había cubierto por completo el antiguo recinto.

Los rastros de lo que alguna vez aquel sitio había sido, a cada segundo se perdía y la naturaleza viviente tomaba el lugar como suyo.

La poca luz que se filtraba, gracias a los techos y paredes que por la guerra habían sido destruidas, permitía a la mujer de cabellos grisáceos observar todo con claridad.

El hombre frente de ella comenzaba a andar de izquierda a derecha pensativo ante lo que hace unos momentos había pasado.

Ambos se habían quedado en silencio, la dama continuaba sollozando en silencio ante lo feliz que aquella noticia resultaba para ella.

Sus cristalinos ojos se posaron en la severa mirada de su gemelo.

No hubo necesidad de palabras, ciertamente nunca la hubo, el lazo con la fuerza que los unía era muy fuerte. La sangre.

El silencio había invadido a los dos, pero el hombre súbitamente lo rompió.

-¿Trajiste a la niña contigo?

Pregunto de la nada el hombre mientras suavemente tocaba su barba.

La mujer dejo escapar el aire de sus pulmones.

-No, a nadie le comenté lo que ocurrió.

El espectro rápidamente continuo su andar a la parte trasera de la ofrenda principal del antiguo templo.

-¿Estas segura que esa mocosa no te siguió o sospecha algo?

Leía lentamente negó.

-Ya sabes como soy Luke, esto ya no tiene nada que ver con la galaxia, esto es personal, se trata de mi hijo, tu sobrino, ella no tiene nada que hacer aquí, no le corresponde a ella ayudarnos en esto.

Luke suavemente asintió.

-Lo sé, pero esa niña se la pasa metiendo su nariz en los asuntos a los que nadie la llama, no comprende lo que la palabra "limite" significa.

Leía dejo escapar una risa.

-Me recuerda a alguien que yo conozco, no es así Luke.

El hombre rodo los ojos.

-Al menos yo no miento ni oculto cosas…

La mujer ladeo la cabeza sin comprender de qué hablaba su hermano gemelo.

-Esa cría… cuando llego al santuario donde me había exiliado, pensó que simplemente con llegar y poner una cara de inocencia le revelaría todos los secretos de los jedi y sith. ¡Lo peor es que llegue a creerle! –Argumento el hombre indignado.

El espectro lentamente se incoó sobre el suelo del santuario y presiono un botón oculto.

-Sigo sin comprender, tú también eras imprudente cuando tenías su misma edad, ¿Qué es lo que tanto odio te provoca de esa niña? Y si la odias tanto ¿Por qué la aceptaste como aprendiz?

La estructura del santuario lentamente comenzó a moverse, llevándose consigo una gran capa de arena que en cuestión de segundos ocasiono que la mujer no pudiera ver nada.

-Oh Leía, es que acaso jamás la tuviste de frente, nunca sentiste como sin siquiera proponérselo atraía la parte oscura de la fuerza a ella, su forma de blandir el sable de luz, tan salvaje y bruta, típica de un usuario de la fuerza oscura. –Indignado el hombre respondió. - ¡No, esa mocosa nunca fue ni será aprendiz mía!

El viejo invito a su hermana a seguirlo.

Ambos empezaron a descender por la zona del altar por una peculiar escalera de caracol.

-Creo que no estamos hablando de la misma persona. –Leía agrego.

El hombre rio.

-¿Acaso existe otro ser sensible a la fuerza con ese potencial y que sea tan importante para la galaxia?, Rey la chatarrera de Jakku, de ella estamos hablando.

La oscuridad del peculiar túnel los invadió, ambos se quedaron de pie en ese lugar.

-No puedo creer lo que dices de Rey, ella es muy dulce y siempre está al tanto del bienestar de los demás antes que el suyo, por eso ella fue a buscarte sin ayuda de nadie.

-¿Eso que, has estado en su mente como para comprobar que todo eso que dices de ella es verdad? No verdad…

Sentencio Luke y rodo los ojos, la dama continúo su defensa.

-A pesar de todo trato de ayudar a mi Ben, ella confió en su luz a pesar de todo, es muy inocente, siempre trata de ver el lado positivo de todo, de hecho, la pobre me da lástima, ella estaba enamorada de ese chico… Finn. Indirectamente me lo había revelado en los últimos meses de la guerra, ningún ser oscuro podría expresarse de alguien de esa forma tan dulce y hermosa como ella lo hacía de él, se le rompió el corazón después de la batalla final, lo sé, sus ojos son como dos cuencos de agua, transparentes, cuando regresó, vi como miraba a Finn y su novia estaba llena de desilusión, digas lo que digas es imposible odiar a una niña tan tierna como ella.

Luke miro severamente a su gemela.

-¿Por qué me cuentas los amoríos de una niña? Pensé que habías venido hasta aquí por tu hijo.

Luke lentamente alzo su mano derecha cerca de una pared y comenzó a evocar restos de la fuerza, poco a poco el lugar se ilumino con una tenue luz blanca.

A sus ojos miles de literas llenas de libros y demás artefactos aparecieron.

-Además. –Agrego Luke. -Te estas dejando llevar por su apariencia, debiste aprender de la fuerza cuando te lo propuse.

Leía frunció el ceño.

-¡Me estas acusando de ingenua!, ¿Qué edad crees que tengo?, fui general de una rebelión por mi astucia no por confiarme de la primera persona que se me pusiera enfrente, tu solo ibas y venias cuando te venia la gana, ¡Por algo eras tan buen amigo del desgraciado de Han!, par de irresponsables, jamás has tratado con las personas al menos no con reales.

Luke coloco sus manos a la altura de sus hombros en signo de rendición.

-¿Por qué peleamos por alguien ajeno a nosotros?, regresemos al tema de interés, Kylo Ren, está vivo, sentí su marca hace seis meses, pero existe un problema, no puedo encontrarlo en ninguna parte de la galaxia, tenemos que buscar en todo este registro una forma de localizarlo y erradicarlo de una vez por todas.

Los ojos de Leía se ensancharon a lo máximo.

-¿En verdad crees que con todo lo que paso volverá a repetir los mismos errores?

El hombre lentamente se acercó a un estante y tomo un tomo polvoriento y lentamente comenzó a hojearlo.

-Claro, suponiendo que la firma de él, la que detectamos hace tiempo era la de Ben Solo y no la de Kylo Ren, es muy probable que ya este corrupta de nuevo, por algo se esconde el cobarde, hay mucho de nuestro padre en él.

La dama frente de él enrojeció de ira y sin pensarlo arremato golpeando al espectro, este desapareció dejando caer el libro al suelo.

-Leía, hermana, la ira es el camino al lado oscuro, no lo olvides…

-Ya lo sé, pero no tolerare que hables así de mi hijo.

La peculiar firma del Skywalker desapareció dejando sola a la dama, ella lentamente levanto el tomo, se había abierto en una página peculiar.

"El creacionismo y la fuerza: El maestro y el aprendiz."

Tendría mucho trabajo en esa biblioteca.

Lentamente continuo su andar por las a pedradas calles de la ciudad, el sol la rosaba con tanto cuidado, un día perfecto.

¿Para quién?

Las risas y demás gestos afectuosos habían inundado el lugar.

Sonrió sin ganas en cuanto vio a un par de niños correr hacia ella.

La tomaron de las manos y ruidosamente comenzaron a hablar a la vez.

-¡Es verdad que usted mato al líder supremo Ren!

La chica solo asintió, realmente no estaba prestando atención a nada de lo que decían los niños.

-¡Impresionante!

Algo dentro de ella la asfixiaba.

Sentía la enorme necesidad de correr lo más lejos que pudiera de la galaxia y gritar hasta que sus cuerdas vocales se rompieran.

Ambos niños chillaron de alegría.

-Y ese es el sable de luz con el que lo mato verdad.

El más pequeño comenzó a sacar el sable de luz color negro del cinturón de la chica pecosa.

Rey rápidamente reacciono al sentir como el frio metal del sable se apartaba de ella y lo tomo con sus manos.

-No, no es mío. Bueno si, pero…

Los ojos del mayor rápidamente se ensancharon, pero antes de que dijera algo más su madre llego a apartarlos.

La mujer miro sin la menor educación el sable de luz, su rostro se contrajo en cuanto lo reconoció.

-Oh, lady Rey, en verdad disculpe, ya ve como son los niños, se emocionan de más al ver a sus heroínas.

Rey lentamente asintió comprensiva y continuo su andar.

Los negocios prósperos ya empezaban a tener recaudaciones beneficiosas, la racha de reparaciones comenzaba a pasar, por lo que mirara por donde miraba las pequeñas civilizaciones comenzaban a aparecer.

Cuantas veces se repetiría la misma frase: "Ella simplemente no encajaba en ese lugar."

¿Por qué continuaba ahí? Era ridículo.

Toda su vida se la había pasado siendo invisible para el mundo, nadie la había notado, ni cuando estuvo a punto de morir de hambre en Jakku, pero ahora que el estúpido rumor de que ella había rebanado al caballero de Ren, todos la comenzaban a notar.

Egbert había dado cuerda a que dejara que el mundo lo creyera, el fin de que nadie volviera a iniciar la guerra y por fin la paz reinara, se había negado a participar en ese juego sucio de mentiras, pero la mención de la general Organa la forzó a aceptar.

Siempre seria esclava de los demás.

Porque al final ella no era nada.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar de sus mejillas y torpemente las limpio con las mangas de su blusa.

¿Por qué ella no podía ser feliz como los demás?

¿Que había hecho para merecer tan cruel destino?

Ahora mismo ella daría todo por cambiar el pasado, para que nunca tuviera empatía con el droide BB-8, para que cuando el hombre de piel morena apareciera en el pueblo ella estuviera en su pequeña "casa" preparando las insignificantes porciones de comida.

Quizás los generales lo hubieran capturado junto a Poe.

Quizás Snoke hubiera hecho una humillación pública como la de Egbert.

Finn nunca hubiera conocido su razón de ser.

Rose estaría sola.

Ella recogiendo basura galáctica, pensando en cómo pasaría el mes con las pocas porciones que recibiría luego, el que entregara a BB-8 solo le iba a garantizar que el próximo mes o quizás seis meses, recibiría menos del cuarto de porción que siempre conseguía, si tenía suerte se convirtiera en octavo o en dieciseisava parte.

Y Ben… no, no quería ni pensar en él.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se abofeteo.

¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar en eso?

Aquella suposición era demasiado egoísta.

¿Cómo era posible que con un simple acto su vida pudiera cambiar tanto?

A lo lejos pudo divisar la ridícula cabellera rubia de Egbert.

"Hablando del rey de Roma" –Pensó sarcástica la morocha.

Sin siquiera pensarlo mucho comenzó a seguirlo, el hombre comenzó a andar a paso rápido por la zona que aun permanecía en construcción.

¿Qué hacia el en un lugar tan lejano a la sede?

Rey frunció el ceño en cuanto noto que el hombre entraba a una especie de bar.

La chica sin más coloco sobre su cabeza la capa del abrigo con el que vestía y entro al lugar.

El hedor de vino y sangre inundo sus fosas nasales por lo que rápidamente cubrió su nariz.

Las paredes pintadas de negro hacían contraste con las luces exóticas con las que el lugar era alumbrado.

Los hermosos cuadros y demás estatuas adornaban el lugar, dándole un toque de elegancia.

Ciertamente la chica dejo caer su mandíbula ante la sorpresa.

¿Cómo en un lugar tan destrozado podía existir tan peculiar bar?

Frente de ella un grupo de hombres de diversas razas se deleitaban con la hermosa figura de una dama enmascarada que danzaba al son de la música, con un bello velo rosado.

Miles de billetes volaron a la bailarina junto a miles de obscenos comentarios a la desnudez de la mujer.

Rey asqueada, comenzó a caminar entre las personas sujetando con fuerza la base del sable de luz, que ocultaba en su abrigo, las personas dentro del lugar no la notaron al encontrarse ocupados en sus asuntos.

No le sorprendió encontrar a varios hombres en apuestas ilegales tanto de especies casi extintas como de personas.

Alzo la vista con el objetivo de ver más allá de la espesura del humo de cigarro, el aroma a vómito y licor.

A lo lejos pudo divisar jaulas en las que miles de personas, animales que no reconoció se encontraban, seguramente esclavos y mascotas.

Lentamente la chica tanteo la base del sable de luz buscando que ese acto le trajera tranquilidad.

No, no consiguió ni un poco de paz, si no lo contrario.

Mientras más se adentraba al lugar, más sorpresas se llevaba.

En los elegantes sillones del lugar por fin pudo encontrar aquella cabellera rubia que había seguido, en las piernas de él una mujer de exuberantes pechos lo besaba con desesperación.

El hombre reía entre dientes, como si aquello fuera lo más común.

Rápidamente ella llego a la barra y tomo asiento en uno de las sillas.

Rey de reojo pudo observar como el hombre bruscamente tomaba uno de los pechos de la mujer.

El mesero bruscamente llamo la atención de la chica pecosa y coloco frente de ella una copa transparente con algún tipo de vino que ella no supo identificar.

-Yo no pedí nada…

El mesero desinteresado tomo una de las copas y rápidamente sirvió el siguiente trago.

Rey arrugo su nariz alejando la bebida de ella.

-El hombre de la mesa de allá. - El mesero señalo a la zona más oscura del lugar. –Invita.

Rey lentamente giro su rostro encontrándose con el demacrado rostro del que alguna vez fue su mayor enemigo.

-¿Hux?

El hombre a elegantes pasos se acercó a la jedi.

-Usted no debería estar aquí, no es sitio para niñas.

Hux comento en un tono burlón.

Rey frunció el ceño mientras observaba como Egbert se levantaba rápidamente de su sitio, un grupo de hombres encapuchados habían llegado a interrumpir su "reunión", ella intento seguirle, pero Hux se lo impidió tomándola bruscamente del brazo.

-No he terminado de hablar contigo chatarrera.

Rey volvió su vista al hombre.

-Lo que tenga que decir me tiene sin cuidado general.

Mustillo la chica mientras salvajemente empujo al hombre.

Hux rio entre dientes y sin más tomo la copa que había sido de la chica y tomo el líquido de un solo trago.

-Pobre niña ingenua, ¿En verdad crees que esto acabo con tu asquerosa resistencia eliminando a Kylo Ren?

Rey lo miro sin comprender.

-Si tan solo supieras… Si fuera tu saldría de este lugar corriendo.

Hux se alejó de la chica y Rey sin perder más tiempo siguió a Egbert, afortunadamente no había ido muy lejos.

El grupo de hombres y él habían entrado a la zona oscura del bar, un largo y estrecho pasillo era lo único que pudo notar, lentamente camino evitando hacer ruido, el eco de los pasos del rubio y sus "amigos" retumbaba por el lugar.

-¿Entonces es verdad? Jannech Irons murió.

El hombre más alto respondió.

-Sí, fue muy fácil acabar con ese viejo, llego junto a ya saben quién.

Egbert sonoramente rio.

-Ah, es verdad, casi me había olvidado del amiguito de Irons, ¿Qué tal le ha ido al pobre?

El encapuchado asintió y respondió.

-Sigue sin recordar nada, hasta ahora ha cumplido con la menor parte de las obras que se le han encomendado, se nota que jamás había tocado una herramienta de trabajo.

Egbert lentamente asintió.

-Que esperaban de él, siempre fue un crio consentido.

-¿Ya se topó con nuestra querida Sunem?

-No.

Uno de los hombres encapuchados hablo.

-¿Creen que ella lo reconozca?

-Claro que lo hará. –El más alto de los enmascarados respondió. – Egbert, Sunem y yo fuimos al fin y al cabo sus compañeros y aprendices en esa ridícula academia y en la guerra.

Egbert suavemente rio.

-Cualquiera de nosotros podría reconocerle, fue nuestro maestro, inclusive la aprendiz que tuvo al final de la guerra también podría reconocerle, no es así Rey.

La chica se quedó en su lugar mientras lentamente los hombres frente de ella se voltearon mirándola fijamente con desaprobación.

Su corazón dio un salto al observar a los hombres encapuchados, el hombre más alto cubría su rostro con una peculiar mascara, que sin pensarlo mucho termino relacionando con Kylo Ren.

La pecosa lentamente retrocedió, pero choco con algo.

Se giró y lo único que pudo contemplar fue un objeto de peso considerable golpear su cabeza.

El cuerpo de la chica sonoramente golpeo el suelo, el hombre que la había golpeado sin delicadeza la tomo del tobillo y comenzó a arrastrarla por el suelo hasta la habitación más cercana.

El suave sonido del electrocardiograma la hizo despertar.

Sus ojos suavemente se entreabrieron, miles de manchas de colores nublaron su vista, pero las manchas lentamente comenzaron a tomar formas.

Suavemente tocio ante la resequedad que su garganta tenia.

Frente de ella la cara angustiada de Finn la miraba.

Rey lentamente levanto su rostro de la almohada, pero Finn la ayudo a recostarse.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso Finn? –Pregunto la chica angustiada.

Finn la miro sin comprender.

-¿Es que acaso no recuerdas lo que paso?

La chica negó lentamente.

-Egbert te encontró desmayada en las calles de la ciudad y te trajo hasta aquí.

-¿Egbert?, ciertamente no recuerdo siquiera haberme levantado esta mañana.

Argumento la chica mientras su vista se posaba en la ventana del cuarto, el sable de luz de Ben se encontraba cerca de la misma ventana, por lo que suspiro aliviada.

El moreno lentamente asintió pensativo.

-No te preocupes, ya los médicos te trataron, según el doctor a cargo, tienes un grado severo de estrés, provocado por la falta de descanso, por ahora tienes que descansar y recuperarte. Poe vendrá a verte más tarde, estaba muy preocupado por ti.

Rey lentamente asintió para inmediatamente caer dormida de nuevo.


	6. Capítulo 5: Más de lo que parece

Capítulo 5: Más de lo que parece.

A veces la realidad supera a la ficción.

A Rose no le sorprendió despertar y encontrarse sola en aquella habitación.

Ni tampoco le sorprendió cuando aquello se repitió por casi un mes.

Rey se había ido, de nuevo.

La pecosa siempre lo hacía, se abría mostrando todo lo que llevaba en su corazón para luego desaparecer por un tiempo.

Rose no comprendía del todo las razones de Rey, parecía que hacia aquello con el fin de fingir que nada ocurría.

Lentamente paso sus dedos entre sus cortos cabellos mientras se preparaba para un día más.

Hoy, por lo que el general Egbert le había comentado anoche, tendría mucho trabajo con algún tipo de maquinaria, ciertamente Rose no había prestado atención a las indicaciones del general por pensar en su amiga, hoy terminando su jornada iría a buscarla, esta vez se había excedido en "su retiro espiritual".

Rápidamente acomodo su cabello en una simple coleta y salió del departamento.

Aquello se había convertido en su rutina diaria.

Despertar, ir al trabajo, pasar a ver si alguien sabía algo de Rey, tratar de animar a Rey si se daba la oportunidad e ir a dormir.

Aquello comenzaba a fastidiarla.

Rápidamente comenzó a caminar por las enormes calles de la ciudad mientras a su paso algunos negocios comenzaban a abrir sus puertas a los clientes.

Entre los comerciantes pudo observar al ex general Hux abrir su negocio sin la menor motivación.

Sus ojos se conectaron con los del frívolo hombre, la odiaba, lo sabía, desde esa vez en que lo mordió ambos comenzaron a odiarse más de lo debido, él separo la vista rápidamente y ella lo hizo cuando lo vio alejarse.

Ciertamente si hubiera sido por ella, la cabeza de Hux hubiera rodado por el suelo, pero Egbert en el último momento del juicio de Hux, propuso el trabajo forzado como compensación a sus delitos de guerra.

El consejo lo acepto rápidamente y de ahí se encargaron de ponerlo en el puesto más humillante, al menos para alguien que estuvo a nada de tener a la galaxia en sus manos.

Rose no era tonta, se había dado cuenta de cómo las comisuras de los labios del general Egbert se habían curvado en una sonrisa ante la satisfacción que le provocaba la humillación del imperialista.

Aquello de dejar vivir a tantas personas no era a causa de nobleza.

Era venganza, pero ¿De qué buscaría venganza el rubio?

Lo poco que se sabía de él, era que simplemente apareció de la nada frente a la general Organa, sin pasado ni futuro, simplemente miro las viejas naves de combate y sin siquiera tener una razón clara se unió a las filas de la resistencia.

Ciertamente no entendía ese afán de venganza de Egbert, tener al enemigo vivo solo ocasionaría más odio y en vez de acabar con el problema haría lo contrario.

Sin mediar más tiempo en pensar en aquel lugar, Rose continuo su andar sin detenerse.

Cuando llego al taller en el que trabajaba rápidamente tomo en sus manos un puñado de hojas en las que le especificaban el trabajo a cumplir ese día.

Sus cejas se arquearon cuando entre las hojas pudo contemplar un AT-AT de combate al nombre del general entre las piezas que se le habían encomendado, lentamente acomodo las hojas en su escritorio con el fin de repartir las tareas a su equipo.

\- "Egbert… que estará tramando, ya es el doceavo AT-AT de combate que trae a reparar." –Pensó archivando el pedido.

Su jornada de trabajo paso más rápido de lo que ella se imaginó, poco tiempo después se vio libre.

Cuando salió del taller, los rayos del sol estaban en su apogeo, las 5:45 p.m.

Las campanas de la catedral comenzaron a sonar advirtiendo la proximidad de la oscuridad.

Rose pudo observar como un grupo de personas avanzaba a un paso veloz a sus hogares.

Entre ellos pudo ver a cierta mujer.

Eva, habían compartido obligaciones en las naves de la resistencia.

Lo último que recordaba de ella era verla llorar sin consuelo por la muerte de su prometido.

-"Si tan solo Rey se permitiera aceptar la muerte de ese tipo tal como Eva ha aceptado la muerte de su amado…"

Pensó, Rose frunció el ceño al recordar a la morocha.

Era su culpa, lo sabía.

Debió imaginar que algo así ocurriría… debió saber que Rey cometería alguna locura cuando tuviera en sus manos el sable de luz de Kylo.

Lentamente comenzó a caminar por la zona boscosa del planeta.

Si ella no buscaba a su amiga nadie lo haría.

Una punzada de culpa la golpeo, no debió darle el sable, ella continuaba dolida por la repentina muerte de ese tipo, sabía que dárselo era un error porque Rey estaba obsesionada con ese muerto, pero aquella noche que se lo entrego no pudo soportar más la tristeza de su amiga, por lo que cuando razono lo que estaba haciendo la morocha ya tenía en sus manos el sable y ella tuvo que inventarse aquel pretexto barato: "olvide que lo tenía", si claro, lo había olvidado...

¿Quién podría olvidar que en sus posesiones esta un arma tan letal como lo fue el sable de luz de Kylo Ren?

Nadie, ese ligthsaber estaba bañado en la sangre de miles de inocentes, incluso la sangre del propio padre de Ren.

Pero ahora eso era historia, esa arma ahora era de Rey, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

Tampoco debió callar lo que sabía, aunque ciertamente se sentía contra la espada y la pared, siempre que alguien le preguntaba por Rey su justificación era "cosas de jedis", cuando la respuesta era: "Esta lamentando la pérdida de su amante, ya sabes Kylo Ren, ¿Por qué ponen esa cara? Es la verdad, es que no escucharon de lo que hablaban… perdón gritaban a todo pulmón en el palacio, era más una pelea de amantes que de enemigos, creo que a ellos no les importaba realmente la guerra en esos momentos."

Ya no sabía que era peor, que ella se perdiera en su dolor o que la encerraran por "traición".

¿Qué clase de amiga era?

No había podido ayudarla a sanar aquella herida.

Quizás debería reconsiderar el usar la palabra amiga.

En cuanto las cortezas del bosque fue lo único que sus ojos contemplaron ella apresuro el paso, no tardo casi nada en salir del bosque, ya conocía ese lugar a la perfección.

El sonido del mar rápidamente golpeo sus oídos, la hermosa y cristalina cascada apareció.

La chica coloco ambas manos en su cintura y busco con la mirada de izquierda a derecha algún rastro de vida, dejo escapar un suspiro ante la impotencia.

No había rastro de vida en el lugar.

\- "Oh Rey, ¿Dónde te has metido?"

Pensó, su curiosidad pudo más con ella y lentamente alzo la vista.

Arriba de ella, a unos tantos metros de altura se encontraban los restos del antiguo palacio de Kylo Ren, en la zona más alta estaba el enorme ventanal por donde había caído a su muerte segura.

El fuerte retumbar de las olas provoco que se le erizaran los vellos de sus brazos.

¿Cuántas personas habían muerto en ese lugar antes y después de la batalla final?

Ella era bien conocedora de que el antiguo líder supremo Ren no estaba muy bien de su cabeza, por lo que imaginar una cifra resultaría en algo tenebroso.

Rose se permitió ver con detenimiento la estructura del lugar, era tan tenebroso como su dueño lo fue.

Las gárgolas que lo adornaban bien parecían demonios sacados de las peores pesadillas de cualquiera.

Los colores opacos con los que había sido pintado no ayudaban en lo absoluto.

Rose rodo los ojos y a regañadientes comenzó a subir la pequeña montaña en donde estaba edificado el palacio.

-"Si no estás ahí Rey, juro que te mato." Pensó mientras se acercaba al lugar.

El pasto comenzaba a devorar el lugar.

No tardo en estar de pie en el lugar, la enorme puerta principal estaba entre abierta, no le sorprendió, el vandalismo siempre estaba presente.

El lugar se había deteriorado notablemente por la falta de cuidado, miro las enormes paredes de color gris manchadas de carmín y con algunos agujeros provocados por los blasters y otras armas.

Desvió la mirada, el lugar le causaba muchas emociones, pero no se permitiría perder más tiempo, sin más subió por la enorme escalera de caracol hasta la última planta.

Algo dentro de ella le decía que Rey estaría ahí.

Que equivocada estaba.

Los últimos rayos del sol golpeaban el suelo lleno de vidrios, todo continuaba tal como lo recordaba.

El trono de Kylo estaba ahí, la zona de conferencia alrededor del trono también.

No estaba ahí.

Lentamente se giró para salir corriendo del horrible lugar, pero una sombra llamo su atención.

Con mucho cuidado comenzó a caminar evitando por completo pisar algún vidrio.

Le sorprendió de gran manera encontrar un pasillo oculto por una vieja y rota cortina.

Se mantuvo escuchando atentamente el eco del pasillo.

El suave sonido de agua corriendo le llego a los oídos.

Suavemente frunció el entrecejo y sin más comenzó a andar por el peculiar pasillo.

No tardo en quedar en completa oscuridad, se giró a observar el corredor por donde venía, sintió la necesidad de regresar, pero fue valiente.

El pasillo tenía una peculiar inclinación, tal como si estuviera descendiendo.

En cierto momento la oscuridad fue completa, el pánico la invadió.

Mientras descendía el aroma a humedad inundo a su olfato, por suerte aquella oscuridad duro muy poco, las pocas filtraciones de los rayos del sol en su último punto del atardecer por fin la rosaron.

Por una de esas filtraciones se acercó y miro.

Su rostro se empapo con un gran chorro de agua.

Olas.

¿Para qué quería un pasadizo así Kylo Ren?

Lentamente entrecerró los ojos ante la creciente preocupación que golpeo su pecho.

Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió por el pasillo.

Estaba descendiendo tan cerca del mar…

Él había caído al mar.

Su cuerpo nunca fue encontrado, se asumió que algún animal marino la había devorado.

Recordó a cada paso que daba.

Sus botas comenzaron a rechinar por el agua que se filtraba por las paredes y suelo.

Cuando la luz exterior toco su rostro dejo de correr y trato de regular su respiración.

El suelo estaba mojado gracias a el agua del mar, estaba en una especie de cueva que contaba con la suficiente iluminación tanto de una lámpara como del sol.

Avanzó por el lugar hasta que en se topó con una mesa, debajo de ella una especie de bulto negro se encontraba.

Lentamente se acercó y encontró en ella una especie de mapa recubierto con un plástico, pero aun así algo borroso por el agua, estaba clavado a la superficie de la mesa con un cuchillo.

Con cuidado retiro el mapa de la mesa, se lo mostraría a Poe en cuanto llegara.

Por última vez miro la mesa y lentamente paso sus dedos en la superficie destruida de la misma.

"Matar a la jedi."

Todo esto tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto.

Cerro los ojos y pateo el bulto negro esperando que fuera una roca o un animal, cualquier cosa menos lo que su lado lógico le decía.

Su pie fácilmente movió el bulto.

Rose se incoó a la altura de la mesa y con cuidado tomo el bulto.

Aquel bulto se trataba del uniforme que Ren llevaba ese día.

Inmediatamente lo dejo caer al suelo.

Kylo Ren no había muerto tras caer desde tal altura, lo había fingido.

Ese maldito jamás fue tomado por sorpresa, estaba al tanto de todo.

Había jugado con todos haciéndolos creer que habían ganado la guerra.

Tenía todo bajo control.

Lentamente llevo sus manos a su cabeza.

-Rey… oh no.

La adrenalina en ella subió y en cuanto menos lo espero, ella ya corría a toda velocidad directamente a la casa que Poe Dameron y su novio Finn compartían.

Tropezó muchas veces por no mirar por donde iba, pero sentía el peligro.

Todos los negocios ya estaban cerrados como dictaban las ordenes de Egbert.

No podía ver a nadie ni nada en las calles, solo ella.

Agitada golpeo con fuerza y frenesí la puerta.

No tardaron en abrirle.

Poe la miro extrañado.

Rose con la voz entrecortada hablo.

-Kylo Ren está vivo… Y creo que se llevó a Rey, desde hace un tiempo no aparece y todo parece llevar a él.


	7. Capítulo 6: Condena de oscuridad

CAPÍTULO 6: CONDENA DE OSCURIDAD.

El pequeño capullo de loto broto.

Entre los violentos mares y parásitos.

Su color nunca fue el blanco ni rosa.

Negras fueron sus primeras hojas.

Aves de plumas y sentimientos oscuros lo encontraron.

Los cuervos no dejaron de hablarle al capullo.

Aquel cruel cantico pudrió al capullo.

El negro capullo se manchó de sangre.

Los cuervos cantaron orgullosos de su logro.

El tiempo paso y la verdad lo cegó.

Más solo que nunca se sintió.

Una solución es lo que daría.

Pero lo que el loto negro no sabía, era que ya estaba condenado desde hace mucho…

-Fragmento de hojas y documentos encontradas en un antiguo templo, 50 años después de la muerte de la última jedi.

Sus ojos lentamente se entreabrieron gracias a los potentes rayos del sol que comenzaban a golpear su rostro, frunció suavemente su entrecejo y cubrió con sus brazos su rostro.

De sus labios un suave gemido lleno de molestia se escapó.

La suave risita masculina hizo que en sus labios una sonrisa apareciera.

-Rey... Te había dicho que cerraras las puertas, es muy peligroso dejar una casa sinseguros, ahora tendrás que despertar y asumir tu error...

La morocha lentamente se giró descubriendo su rostro en el acto.

Todo desde aquel día, en el que había despertado en la sala del hospital, después de seguir a Egbert, había mejorado notablemente, en cuanto ella pudo levantarse de esa cama, lo había delatado con la ayuda de Poe, el cual amablemente la había escuchado, creído y acompañado el local clandestino, provocando que se armara un escándalo bien merecido, este tuviera un juicio y poco tiempo después despojado de su puesto.

Resulto ser un infiltrado de la primera orden, bajo sus propias órdenes.

El grupo que decían ser aprendices de Ben, eran simples soldados de bajo nivel, bajo las órdenes del mismo Egbert.

Sorprendentemente Finn y Rose poco después del juicio, habían retomado sus vidas como civiles, bueno, Finn estaba aprendiendo y disfrutando de una nueva vida sin armas ni sangre y Rose le enseñaba todo aquello que la primera orden le había arrebatado desde su más tierna infancia.

El recordar las mejillas rosas de Finn y la risa de Rose la hacía sentirse muy feliz.

Todo era perfecto.

Días después de lo ocurrido, la general y Chewbacca volvieron y para sorpresa de todos, no volvieron solos.

Ben, el hijo de Leia les acompañaba.

Por obvias razones, fue detenido y enjuiciado, pero gracias a sus oportunos y correctos datos, se detuvieron y arrestaron a diversos imperialistas que se ocultaban en pequeñas bases ocultas y el hecho de difundir y demostrar que él había sido manipulado y torturado por el ex líder supremo Snoke, le dieron el voto de compasión del nuevo cenado, y lo demás fue historia, lo importante ahora era que ambos estaban ahí, juntos y felices.

A su lado pudo contemplar los largos y sedosos cabellos oscuros sobre la esponjosa almohada y poco después el rostro masculino y calmado a su lado.

-Exageras. -Murmuró la chica.

Sus ojos se conectaron al instante y el estómago de Rey sintió el suave vuelo de las rebeldes mariposas.

-Ben.

La pecosa lentamente acercó su mano izquierda y toco con suavidad la mejilla de él.

Una suave sonrisa invadió el rostro del hombre y el tomo la mano de ella con suavidad y depósito en ella un casto beso.

Las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaron ante el gesto.

-Tienes que despertar Rey.

El murmuró entre los dedos de la chica.

La mujer pecosa río.

-Estoy despierta.

El lentamente negó.

La chica suspiro.

-Puedo verte y sentir tu calor, me estas mintiendo.

-No podré protegerte por mucho tiempo más... Por favor. - Su voz sonó asfixiada, pero siguió rogando.

-Soy fuerte Ben, tú no tienes que protegerme de nada.

Ella sonrió y tomó la mano del azabache y colocó en su mejilla.

Los ojos del hombre lentamente se desviaron.

-No puedes vivir por una ilusión por más tiempo, tendré que hacerte despertar.

Los labios de Rey lentamente se fruncieron y cuando estuvo a punto de responder, Ben desapareció de su vista.

Todo se volvió oscuro.

A lo lejos pudo escuchar los gritos de un infante.

-"Despierta."

Los gritos sofocados del él la hicieron estremecer, pero frente de ella un nuevo mundo apareció.

Su corazón casi se detuvo cuando la imagen frente de ella se aclaró.

Arena y más arena, de un color tan pálido y de una textura grumosa, el sol golpeando sin piedad a las cuatro personas que podía observar.

Se vio a sí misma llorando sin control.

-¡Prometo que trabajaré más, pero no me dejen sola!

Nadie parecía darse cuenta de que ella rogaba tan desesperadamente, como si fuera sólo un objeto.

-"¡Despierta, no tienes por qué ver esto!" –La voz masculina grito, lejana a ella.

Estaba paralizada ante lo que veía, ella no lo recordaba así.

Una mujer de larga cabellera castaña, de piel oscura, quemada por el intenso contacto a los soles, joven, de aproximadamente unos 25 años o quizás menos, su cuerpo… tan maltratado por la falta de cuidado y la casi nula alimentación, sus ropas rojizas indicaban que venía de un clan, aldea muy lejana, su ceño fruncido demostraba la incomodidad de sus pies al estar descalza, a pesar de tratar de mantenerse firme y parecer fuerte en ella pudo observar tristeza, tal como si estuviera forzada a hacer lo que estaba haciendo, Rey la reconoció como su madre.

Al lado de la dama un hombre viejo las guiaba con una pesada cadena que caía de sus cuellos, quizás tendría 50 o 55 años, vestido de una mejor manera que la dama que le acompañaba, un ceño tan marcado por los años y el odio palpable. Su padre.

-"Despierta, o será tardé."

Su cuerpo estaba paralizado ente lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

El trato se había cerrado con facilidad.

Cuatro botellas de vino fue lo acordado.

-¡Mamá, papá! ¡No por favor, regresen!

Gritaba desesperadamente.

El hombre viejo destapó una de las cuatro botellas de vino y sonrió.

-Calla tu sucia boca mocosa, ya te soporté lo suficiente, yo no soy tu padre, así que deja de mirarme así.

El hombre mustillo mientras tomaba un largo trago del vino.

-Si te vuelvo a ver, juro que te golpeare hasta que no te puedas mover en todos los años que te quedan por vivir.

El hombre había explotado en gritos los cuales habían asustado a la menor que continuaba sollozando sin control, su pecho ardía y le costaba respirar, el dolor que le provocaba el ser vendida, le superaba, ella amaba a sus padres, eran su todo, el hombre viejo frente de ella, su padre, harto de la situación estuvo a punto de golpearla con la botella de vino, pero Unkar Plutt, muy molesto e igualmente irritado por todo el ruido y el sol que a esa hora golpeaba, lo evitó.

-Si la golpeas puedes hacerla inservible y tendrás que pagar los daños.

El hombre refunfuño y comenzó a andar jalando violentamente la cadena de la mujer.

La joven mujer miraba lo que ocurría sin poder decir algo.

En cuanto la cadena de su cuello comenzó a ser jalada sin piedad la mujer avanzó y giro su rostro por última vez a su hija.

-Regresaré por ti Rey. –Murmuro volviendo su vista a su esposo.

La menor sabía que esas palabras eran mentiras, su madre jamás podría ir a buscarla, por lo que trato de correr a los brazos de su madre, pero su comprador lo evitó.

Su corazón latía desesperado.

Estaba sola.

Sus labios temblaban ante la impotencia y las lágrimas llenas del dolor acumulado en todos esos años no tardaron en caer de sus ojos.

Entonces algo en ella se movió, en una inexplicable manera, una enorme construcción callo sobre sus padres, aplastándoles sin darles la oportunidad de correr o darse cuenta.

"Si no la querían, no tenían derecho a vivir."

Aquel oscuro pensamiento suyo golpeo su mente y ella se sintió horrorizada.

Nunca la habían querido, nunca habían salido de Jakku, ni estaban en alguna fosa común como Ben sugirió aquella vez, siempre estuvieron debajo de aquel lugar en donde todos los chatarreros como ella rebuscaban por encontrar algo útil.

Clack.

Clack.

Clack...

Rey lentamente parpadeo en cuanto las gotas de aquel liquido viscoso cayeron sobre su rostro.

En cuanto ella retomo la conciencia, se percató de que sus mejillas estaban húmedas por su silencioso llanto.

Observo con tristeza las paredes oscuras y metálicas a su alrededor, sin ningún rastro de luz natural ni artificial, un infierno en la tierra, ella seguía sin reconocer el lugar, rápidamente trago la saliva de su garganta.

Hace mucho había perdido la noción del tiempo.

Ella trato de alcanzar su rostro y limpiar aquel liquido desconocido, pero poco a poco la realidad la golpeo.

Sus manos y piernas estaban atadas a una superficie metálica, lo cual la hizo sentir un deja vu.

La gruesa risa masculina la puso en alerta.

-Hasta que despiertas, sabias que un rasgo característico de las personas débiles es crearse falsos recuerdos.

Rey apenas y se movió al mismo tiempo en que las gruesas cadenas que la rodeaban se arrastraban en el suelo.

Esa ocasión su captor se había asegurado de que no existiera forma fácil de escapar.

Casi adivinando su pensamiento él se anticipó a responder.

-Tus amigos no van a venir por ti, esto no es un sueño es el mundo real, no vas a despertar en un hospital, ni en Jakku, mucho menos tus estúpidas ilusiones románticas pasaran.

-Cállate. –Apenas pudo susurrar, pero el hombre fingió no escucharla.

-Así que la razón por la que no volvieron por ti, es porque tú los mataste. -El hombre enmascarado comento burlándose de lo irónico que aquello le parecía.

-¡Eso es mentira! –grito la morocha molesta.

-Jamás me hubiera imaginado que alguien que se las da de santa tuviera las agallas.

-Tu que sabes… -su voz estaba demasiado raspada por la sed.

-Lo sé, porque yo he estado un largo tiempo dentro de tu mente, ¿acaso lo has olvidado?, conozco tus miedos, tus secretos, se de la oscuridad que existe en ti, se todo de ti, por lo que mentirme es inútil.

Los labios de la chica suavemente comenzaron a temblar.

-Debo admitir que cada vez que entro a tu mente, me dejas impresionado, tú no eres ni podrás ser un jedi, tu corazón es oscuro, eres tal como un león vestido de oveja, eres peligrosa, he de admitir que me impresionas. –Un par de aplausos resonaron en el lugar. -Ni yo tengo esas agallas para matar personas así.

El hombre comenzó a acercarse a ella desde el oscuro rincón en el que estaba recargado.

-¿No vas a decir nada? Acabo de felicitarte, deberías sentirte alagada, quizás en un futuro Egbert reconsidere el sacarte de aquí y te convierte en parte de su guardia, pero aun no es tiempo, tu mente es débil y traicionera.

Lentamente el hombre enmascarado alzo su brazo emanando una poderosa ráfaga a su mente, sin si quiera darle tiempo de actuar, de nuevo estaba en su mente.

De las mejillas de Rey las gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar, quería gritarle que se alejará de su mente, pero hace tiempo había perdido la fuerza para reprochar.

-Oh, No llores Rey. -La voz del hombre sonó horriblemente acaramelada. - tú no eres nada, la nada no tiene derecho a llorar. ¿Cuantas veces debo repetirlo niña?

Su garganta reseca comenzó a arder.

El hombre frente de ella alzó su mano a la altura de la cabeza de la chica.

-Parece que de nuevo estas preparada, muéstrame más, muéstrame todo lo que hay en ti, hasta que tu mente colapse.

Rey atino a levantar el rostro con el fin de observar la peculiar cara de su verdugo.

Tenía que ser una broma, y… ¿que tenían todos con las máscaras? Durante todo el tiempo en ese lugar solo había visto mascaras idénticas a la que había usado Ben tiempo atrás.

-Eso es mentira. –Apenas pudo murmurar.

-El autoengaño es una herramienta muy poderosa niña, si se sabe usar puedes tener al mundo en la palma de tu mano, pero no lo uses en personas eruditas en la fuerza, como yo, no funciona y puedes provocar que te maten… a nadie le gusta que le mientan teniendo la evidencia del crimen tan cerca.

-¿quién eres? –Pregunto la chica.

-De nuevo la misma pregunta. –Suspiro frustrado. - No crees que es desesperante que siempre te pregunten por lo mismo, cuando existen miles de cosas por las cuales deberías preocuparte, en fin… ¿qué te dice la fuerza? Ya sabes la respuesta así que metete la idea en esa cabeza.

-¡Mientes!

-Si creer eso te hace feliz… debo ser yo quien rompa tu ilusión, soy Kylo Ren.

-¡Mientes el…!

\- ¿qué morí? –se burló y dejo escapar un suspiro cansado. –Simple publicidad barata para darle migajas a la galaxia, si tienes al pueblo feliz es más fácil manipularlo sin tener que usar fuerza bruta.

El lentamente bajo su mano y con movimientos elegantes se retiró los guantes negros que la cubrían.

-Tu voz… no es…

\- ¿qué tan segura estas de que tus memorias son correctas?, recuerda lo que ya he hablado tiempo atrás, los recuerdos no son nada más que representaciones de lo que la mente desea, los recuerdos nunca son exactos, nunca son reales, a todo esto… ¿qué tan segura estas de tu cordura?, Tan sola y tan triste, no sería extraño, un consejo, jamás confíes en tu mente, el mayor enemigo de uno mismo es la mente.

El corazón de la pecosa se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras.

-¿Entonces, dices que debo aceptar que al final de todo siempre fuiste la mascota de Egbert?

Ella suavemente aclaro su voz ronca y continuo.

-Entonces, todo fue parte del plan maestro de ese ridículo hombre, eres patético.

-Define patético, niña que vive en una mentira por no saber afrontar la verdad.

Rey mordió su labio interno frustrada.

-Es acaso que no has notado que él es más débil que el propio Snoke…

El hombre frente de ella lentamente comenzó a andar en dirección a la puerta de salida.

-¿Más débil que Snoke? ¿Qué podrías saber tú?

-Tu… y yo lo enfrentamos junto a su guardia pretoriana.

El lentamente giro su rostro y ladeo su cabeza exageradamente en forma de burla.

-Yo jamás pelee a tu lado, tú te infiltraste, lo buscaste y lo mataste.

-En ese caso…

-No, matar a un viejo moribundo no cuenta para alardear de conocer su máximo esplendor.

Ambos se quedaron en completo silencio, minutos en los que el hombre escapo de la sala dejando sola a la chica.

Lo que ella no sabía era que existían un par de ojos que desde la oscuridad contemplaron todo lo ocurrido.

-La razón perdido no has jovencita, que yo sepa.

Sus ojos color avena inmediatamente se conectaron con los del ser verdoso y lleno de canas, este en un movimiento lento salió del oscuro rincón en el que estaba.

-En la ausencia del joven Skywalker, yo ayudarte hare, Skywalker problemas de cabeza ahora tiene, no asimila lo ocurrido, necio como siempre a sus ideas de aventuras ideales a sueños de él, espero solo que tu igual a él no seas, soportar dos cabezas huecas no podría.

El anciano verdoso rio sonoramente recordando algo a lo que la joven pecosa era ajena, pero Rey lo ignoro y cerro sus ojos.

Ya no existía esperanza ni fe en ella, ahora estaba más que perdida, comenzaba a alucinar con pequeños viejos.

El suave sonido de la madera golpeando los suelos metálicos comenzó a acercarse a ella, en un movimiento violento ella levanto su cabeza.

-¡Espera un segundo! El maestro Sky…

El pequeño ser no le dio oportunidad de hablar, en cuanto Rey reacciono se encontraba recibiendo golpes con el madero que el ser usaba para andar.

-Tal maestro, alumno tal, ojos no sabes usar, tu mente negativa es.

Nota de autor: Esto… hola, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última actualización de esta historia, no soy fan de dejar notas, pero esta ocasión es necesario.

Primero que nada, gracias a todos los que leen y comentan mi pequeño "capricho", en especial a LadyWhitheRose, gracias en verdad, gracias a todos tus comentarios me anime mucho a continuar con esto, tus comentarios no me hacen sentir que hablo con la pared ja ja.

También quiero agradecer a megumisakura, tu siempre estás aquí apoyando la historia, mil gracias por estar aquí.

LokiShiro a ti también muchas gracias por leer y apoyar esto, habrá más de Matt en cuanto se aclare el primer acto de la historia.

KarolGT muchas gracias por pasar a leer esta historia, espero no decepcionar tus expectativas.

Y finalmente Karina Delgado gracias por darle una oportunidad.

Segundo, quería aclarar las dudas y preguntas que tienen:

Con respecto a las descripciones de los personajes, si los cambie a mi gusto, tengo algunos problemas para detectar colores y bueno… la película es oscura en la parte donde Ben aparece y pues ojos cafés en fondo negro se ven ojos negros, por lo que no hay vuelta atrás, mi mente lo tiene asimilado así.

Con respecto a Rey, me inspire en algunas imágenes y en lo que creí conveniente, mi mente no asimila que una chica que se ha pasado una larga parte de su vida trabajando en un desierto, sin protección adecuada, materiales correctos, sin una alimentación correcta, parezca princesa, por lo que he dejado marcas del sol, peleas y el pasado en su físico.

Si tienen más dudas y si me es posible responder (me refiero a no revelar cosas de mas) lo hare, antes no lo hacía porque no sabía usar la plataforma. (y aun no la se usar bien)

Tercero y último: quiero disculparme por abandonarles por tanto tiempo, el estrés de la escuela pudo conmigo más. Si continúan aquí debo de decirles que no pienso abandonar la historia, quizás tarde en publicar, pero amo mucho a mi historia, aunque no es la mejor. Gracias por leer hasta este punto.

-Janis Gry.


	8. Capítulo 7: Los souvenirs del desierto 1

CAPÍTULO 7: Los souvenirs del desierto. Parte 1

Jakku, un pintoresco lugar lleno de arena, arena y más arena.

Entre montañas de metal que gracias a los poderosos soles de Jakku se encontraban oxidados y siendo un peligro a cualquiera que tratara de salir del lugar, miles de animales desconocidos, la mayor parte de los pequeños riachuelos de agua se encontraban contaminados por los mismos metales y cadáveres, abismos de derivados de plasticene, océanos de cerámica rota que se fundían en un terreno baldío y fantasmagórico en el que nadie con un poco de cordura se atrevía a entrar por miedo a envenenarse, cortarse o perderse para siempre, es lo que se encuentra en este peculiar pueblo.

Sin mencionar los famosos toques de queda, por aquellos seres humanoides que moraban en las arenas, esperando la oportunidad de robar, matar lo que quisieran.

Nada fuera de lo común para los habitantes de Jakku.

Los primeros días, semanas, meses, Matt permaneció en una especie de trance, sin decir realmente sus opiniones, sin objetar ante las injusticias que solían ocurrir a su alrededor, sin estar presente del todo, pues los primeros rasgos de violencia y crueldad comenzaban a trastocar su mente que prácticamente estaba vacía de toda maldad.

A pesar de todas las dificultades que día a día surgían por su falta de conocimiento en el todo, él fue adquiriendo la preciada conciencia de su actual situación y comenzó a prestar la debida atención a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

No tardó mucho en llegar a cierta área de trabajo, los ductos.

Uno de los lugares más temidos para cualquiera que trabajara para la galaxia en la central eléctrica, no tan solo por lo estrechos que podían llegar a ser los ductos, ni por lo oscuridad que en estos existía, existían peores razones para temer a estar bajo tierra.

Una de esas razones eran los propios trabajadores.

La oscuridad siempre seria el lugar perfecto en el cual algunas personas podrían desaparecer sin dejar rastros o inclusive llevar a cabo negocios a espalda de la resistencia.

No importaba que tan jóvenes o ancianos pudieran ser estos trabajadores, nunca sabrías del todo con quien terminarías topándote, quizás simples ciudadanos que terminaron ahí por un error, chatarreros buscando otros medios de conseguir alimentos, sujetos sin ningún gramo de cordura, niños sin padres, adolescentes, embarazadas, o tal vez soldados de asalto, generales de batallones, desertores… quizás lo mejor por ahora era no pensar mucho en ello.

La mujer encargada de todo el equipo nombrado A, Marie bufó desesperada y con un movimiento brusco limpio el sudor frio que nacía de su frente.

-Por última vez Matt, la corriente eléctrica de esta zona está apagada por lo que no, no va a pasar nada.

Los dientes de la mujer rechinaron y ella continuo.

-Con la navaja, debes cortar una pequeña parte del plástico que lo recubre, ¡De la punta final del cable, no se te vaya a ocurrir cortar otra parte!

El hombre frente de ella temblorosamente asintió tomando la navaja, sus dedos cuidadosamente tomaron la extensión de uno de los cables y comenzó a cortar el plástico, la mujer asintió observando atentamente los movimientos del hombre y sin perder de su vista a aquel incompetente que le habían llevado aquella fría mañana, continuo con la plática casual de todas las mañanas con el líder del ducto B.

-Así que destruyeron la biblioteca y las bases de datos, menudos bastardos.

El hombre perteneciente al grupo B asintió.

-Puedes creerlo, cerca de cien años de conocimiento en arquitectura y construcción de barcos espaciales destruida en cuestión de segundos por esos sucios rebeldes.

Marie presiono con impotencia sus puños.

-Para eso lucharon tanto, para destruir lo que con tanto esfuerzo habíamos logrado, mi padre perteneció al equipo técnico del Imperio al igual que yo, yo vi con mis propios ojos cuanto trabajo les costó realizar todas las mejoras de las naves, muchos murieron en la experimentación incluso algunos continúan agonizando por las fallas, para que ahora sus esfuerzos fueran destruidos en segundos. –La mujer mustillo entre dientes molesta. - El Imperio era lo mejor para la galaxia, al menos se reconocía el trabajo de cualquiera que se moviera o tuviera iniciativa de mejorar, ahora los recursos que el líder supremo usaba para motivar la investigación e innovación de la tecnología ahora se reparten entre los inútiles que no mueven ni un dedo por salir adelante.

El hombre lentamente asintió dándole la razón a la mujer.

-Si tan solo no hubiera estado en la base estelar… yo mismo hubiera peleado y dado mi vida por el líder supremo.

-Cualquiera de nosotros hubiera defendido el palacio, ahora. –Marie elevo el tono de su voz y agudizo la misma. - Cables negros con los cables negros, cables rojos con los cables rojos únelos con la cinta de aislar.

La mujer acerco la caja de herramientas y él unió los cables en el orden correspondiente.

El hombre del sector B alzo su ceja sorprendido.

-¿Y ese quién es Marie?

-Es nuevo creo que se llama Matt, pero…

La mujer susurro al oído del hombre algo que Matt no pudo escuchar.

El hombre rio.

-Si es verdad lo que crees, no consideras que sería un tanto interesante invitarlo.

Ella solo negó.

-Confió en tus decisiones Marie. -Contesto el hombre para luego alejarse del lugar, ella se quedó callada unos minutos y rápidamente reviso el trabajo hecho por Matt.

-Bien, ya era hora de que hicieras algo bien. Cierra la compuerta y coloca el interruptor tal como ya te expliqué.

Las temblorosas manos de él tomaron la tapa y con el correspondiente destornillador atoro la tapa a la pared, como medida preventiva el tomo un enchufe cualquiera y comprobó las entradas.

De sus labios resecos un suspiro se escapó, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil esto? No se suponía que el en el pasado había ayudado al imperio con actividades complejas, ¿por qué ahora no podía ni realizar un cableado simple correctamente?

Quizás justicia divina, dejo caer su cabeza en contra de la superficie metálica de la pared aun pensativo con respecto a todo.

Una amarga sonrisa invadió sus labios, ¿En quién debería creer?

Los días que compartió con el viejo Jennech, todos los guardias pertenecientes a la Resistencia se habían encargado de dejarle en claro cuan equivocado tuvo que estar como para seguir las órdenes del Imperio, acusando al líder supremo de sádico, monstruoso, inclusive de hereje y a sus secuaces de personas de poco intelecto aficionadas a las viejas razones del mundo, él se había hecho a la idea de que era verdad, pero ahora no sabía que pensar al respecto.

El solo deseaba rehacer su vida sin tener que atormentarse de su pasado pero el mundo parecía querer evitar que el pasado muriera, fuera a donde fuera la marca de lo que pudo haber hecho le atormentaría, jamás tendría paz completa, no mientras sus memorias fueran confusas, no mientras otros trataran de forzarle a recordar lo que su conciencia le ocultaba.

Nadie en ese agujero ni fuera de Jakku tenía razones para elegir o disponer del como tenía que vivir su vida.

Él ahora solo era Matt, un simple técnico aprendiz, el cual su única deuda que pagaría con gusto seria la que alguna vez tuvo con el viejo Jennech Irons, ese hombre demente que jamás comprendió del todo, el mismo que siempre aprovechaba la mínima oportunidad para decir todas esas frases raras a él, e inclusive aprovechaba de las noches para velar y cuidar de él tal como si fuera su hijo… claro tan solo ignorando el cuchillo con el que solía jugar y amenazar a cualquiera que se les acercara, a pesar de lo tenebroso que resultara abrir los ojos en la madrugada y encontrarse con los ojos amarillentos del viejo tan cerca de él y sentir la tibia y calmada respiración de este sobre su cara y ver en sus manos aquellos frascos de tinte para cabello de color rubio, a lo largo del tiempo se había acostumbrado a ello al notar el esmero y dedicación que tenía para teñir cada uno de sus cabellos.

Siempre le estaría agradecido por haberlo salvado de todas las ocasiones en las que estuvo en peligro y haberle explicado tantas cosas de este mundo.

Mentiría si dijera que no le extraña.

Ese hombre ocultaba muchas cosas y entre ellas Matt había asumido la posible muerte del hijo o nieto del teniente, quizás era lo que lo había hecho perder la cordura y al encontrarle casi muerto entre las olas frías del mar, aquel instinto paterno de aquel viejo había despertado de nuevo.

Él viejo había sido la única persona que lo había tratado como humano y no como un delincuente más, desde que despertó en esa prisión siempre estuvo rodeado de personas que le acusaban y trataban de obligarle a confesar por cosas que no recordaba, más sin en cambio Irons fue distinto, por ello y como tributo al hombre que dio más por el continuaba con el peculiar ritual nocturno del viejo, teñirse el cabello, las burlas no importaban, el viejo Jennech siempre estaría en sus recuerdos.

El suave eco del golpeteo contra las paredes metálicas le hizo volver a la realidad, despego su cabeza de la pared y rápidamente respondió el eco confirmando que su zona estaba lista.

Cuando el eco del golpeteo llego al líder del grupo D, las luces y los motores del ducto se encendieron dando por terminado el trabajo, al menos por ese día.

Rápidamente todos guardaron sus herramientas y se apresuraron a salir del ducto antes de que el calor incrementara y el estar ahí se volviera un peligro gracias a los motores y las turbinas.

Sentir los rayos del sol contra la piel.

Es algo que todos en Jakku tienen asimilado y hasta cierto punto es un fastidio, pero no lo es así para aquellos que se ven forzados a trabajar en los ductos subterráneos, ellos se tenían que arrastrar en cuclillas e incluso arrastrarse por los estrechos ductos que se encontraban a aproximadamente veinte o treinta metros por debajo de la arena, en donde la luz natural de los soles no existía, solo la luz artificial de las lámparas de poco alcance.

La fría piel de Matt lentamente comenzó a entrar en calor lentamente, era un enorme alivio terminar ese ducto, al menos tendría que esperar una temporada para volver a ser llamado a realizar esos trabajos, el frio y la claustrofobia que comenzaba a desarrollar por el constante encierro en esos lugares comenzaba a entorpecer aún más su trabajo.

Los minutos pasaban, tiempo en el que los guardias hacían el respectivo conteo de las perdidas dadas en los ductos.

Él trato de estirar los músculos de su cuerpo ante la terrible molestia ocasionada por la falta de movimiento, mientras trataba de moverse observo a todo el equipo con el que estuvo trabajando.

Se había vuelto demasiado normal que de las cincuenta personas que entraran solo salieran treinta a lo máximo, la oscuridad de los ductos siempre sería un arma de doble filo para asesinatos o suicidios, pero aquello solo quedaba en números, volver a entrar al ducto implicaría más perdidas que ganancias, apagar la corriente eléctrica de toda la zona por un tiempo indeterminado, rebuscar entre los oscuros pasillos, arrastrar los cadáveres o guiar a los perdidos, no valía la pena, al menos no para los jefes.

Total, gente que quisiera trabajar para no morir de hambre en un lugar con tan pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir y de escapar sobraban, los constantes traslados de trabajadores prácticamente eran diarios.

En cuanto los líderes de los grupos entregaron sus informes los guardias los dejaron ir.

Nadie era tan estúpido como para tratar de escapar del centro.

Nadie lograría escapar en un lugar que había sido convertido en una especie de "ciudad pseudo militar."

La mayoría del grupo incluyendo a Matt, se dirigieron a una civilización cercana, "El Puesto de Niima".

Matt leyó el letrero que se agitaba con violencia por la arena.

"Puesto de Niima: el centro de la galaxia, crisol de culturas, que ofrece a sus habitantes entretenimiento, educación y distracciones sinfín." O al menos eso decía el letrero de bienvenida…

A Matt le resultaba demasiado irónico todos los intentos por hacer a ese desierto una zona turística, pero aquel objetivo era demasiado difícil, tan solo con una mirada rápida al lugar las ganas de estar ahí quedaban en un adiós, observo todos los puestos ambulantes en el pequeño mercado, piezas metálicas en malas condiciones, motores descompuestos, artefactos de dudoso uso, vehículos, droides descompuestos y un sinfín de artículos de segunda mano.

El comercio legal, parecía estar en un estado lamentable gracias a los pocos recursos disponibles en Jakku, lo único relativamente bueno a la venta sería un lugar en la fosa común o en cualquier otro lugar, la tradición en Jakku dictaba que al caer un cuerpo al suelo alguien tarde o temprano tendría que levantar tu cadáver y entregarlo a las autoridades correspondientes y de ahí o te lanzaban lejos o te enviaban al lugar que habías pagado.

Por otra parte, el regateo entre trabajadores, comerciantes y chatarreros de la zona era muy común y a la vez reconocido como mercadeo negro, por lo que estas actividades eran realizadas en los callejones oscuros y poco transitados en cuestión de segundos o en negocios disfrazados de posadas o bares clandestinos.

Por suerte aun la Resistencia no había considerado alejar a sus prisioneros de la zona de comercio, sería el colmo.

Matt se mantuvo dando vueltas en círculos, tal como era la costumbre, esperando al cambio de guardia del medio día, en cuanto vio la oportunidad desapareció entre las sombras de los callejones del lugar.

Sigilosamente se adentró a un negocio que aparentaba estar abandonado.

El sonido de las copas chocando contra la superficie de madera o al ser vertidas en vasos llego a sus oídos, rápidamente subió a la altura de su nariz la vieja bufanda grisácea que cubría su cuello, articulo que se vio forzado a adquirir por las temperaturas sorprendentemente bajas dentro de los ductos, el hecho de estar ahí era peligroso, lo era aún más si alguien le veía la cara.

Después de caminar por un buen rato por los pasillos abandonados del lugar, por fin llego a la taberna donde todo ocurría.

El mesero a cargo, con un movimiento de la mano derecha lo invito a pasar a la parte trasera del negocio, tal como la rutina dictaba los mercenarios del dueño le revisaron en busca de armas, en cuanto estuvieron seguros lo adentraron en la pequeña sala en la que el dueño del local se encontraba contando miles de fajos de billetes, el hombre apenas despego la mirada de los fajos en cuanto Matt entro.

\- ¿qué traes hoy?

Matt con sumo cuidado saco de las bolsas de su chaleco naranja algunas piezas de soldación, una llave inglesa y diversos cables metálicos, soldadura de esteño, una pequeña barra de pasta soldadora y una tableta de un circuito externo integrado descompuesto.

El dueño del local lentamente asintió.

-Mil monedas.

El hombre cuidadosamente apilo sus billetes para tomar otro manojo, Matt sin más asintió derrotado, esperaba obtener más, pero al final algo era algo, él no cometería el error que todos hacían en la desesperación de obtener dinero, el regateo, el dueño del local era demasiado famoso por desaparecer personas y todos esos mitos eran reales.

-Buen chico. –Se burló el encargado empujándolo fuera de la oficina.

El encargado del local le entrego una pequeña bolsa con el monto acordado.

-Siempre es un gusto hacer negocios contigo.

Matt atino a asentir y girar rápidamente, guardo la pequeña bolsa, su mirada se fijó en todos los hombres y mujeres que se encontraban en el lugar, todos parecían estar en sus asuntos, su mirada se posó en un peculiar hombre encapuchado que mantenía la mirada fija en la pequeña ventana a su derecha, en cuanto tuvo pensado girar su rostro una voz gruesa inundo el lugar.

\- ¿Que tanto me vez cretino? –Mustillo molesto el hombre sin despegar su mirada de la ventana. - ¿No se suponía que estabas muerto? Te hubieras dejado morir, todos estarían agradecidos.

Los labios de Matt lentamente se entreabrieron con sorpresa.

-Perdone, ¿De dónde me conoce? –Pregunto, sus ojos se habían dilatado por la sorpresa.

-No te hagas el estúpido niño, reconocería tu cara en cualquier lugar y en cualquier condición, por cierto, te queda ridículo el pelo de ese color… amarillo pato, pareces una planta.

Sus pies lentamente se acercaron a la mesa en la que el hombre se encontraba.

¿Quién se creía ese hombre como para juzgarle?

El hombre encapuchado lentamente giro su rostro, se trataba de un hombre de cabello y barba grisáceas, las viejas y gastadas ropas grisáceas mostraban que no era de Jakku.

Sus ojos negros se encontraron con un par de ojos azules llenos de odio, pero era más su osadía y curiosidad razón por la que continúo avanzando.

-¿De dónde me conoce? –Volvió a preguntar insistentemente.

El hombre solo lo miro a los ojos con molestia, un sentimiento extraño lo invadió.

Sintió como si algo hubiera entrado en su cabeza y rebuscara en sus escasas memorias a una gran velocidad.

-¿Qué?, ¿Quién es usted? . -Por fin hablo el de ojos negros en cuanto su mente dejo de darle vueltas.

El hombre rio sin ganas.

-Debí imaginarlo, siempre fuiste y serás un grandísimo idiota. –El hombre mordió su trozo de pan y se mantuvo unos minutos en silencio. - Mi nombre, a ti que te importa cretino.

Matt se sentó en la silla frente del hombre y este arrugo aún más su ceño, Matt correspondió al gesto de la misma manera.

-Nunca te dije que pudieras acercarte a mí.

-Lo sé y lo siento, pero algo en usted me resulta familiar.

El hombre mayor sin soportarlo más golpeo la mesa con violencia.

-Yo no tengo nada que ver contigo, maldito cretino.

-Si ese fuera el caso, usted no debió hablarme.

El hombre viejo tomo al más joven de las solapas del mono que usaba.

-No eres nadie para decirme que debo o no debo hacer, no creas que por ser joven yo no podría darte la paliza que tu madre no fue capaz de darte.

-¿Usted es de Tatooine o Naboo? Sus rasgos me suenan a los antiguos pobladores de esos lugares.

Matt trato de cambiar el tema.

-¿Y tú que sabrás de esos planetas extintos?

-Un viejo conocido me hablo de ellos.

"Jennech"-Recordó.

-Me viene dando lo mismo. –El hombre dejo en la mesa el respectivo dinero a cambio de los alimentos que llevaba en una bolsa de plástico y soltó sin cuidado a Matt para dejar el lugar.

Matt rápidamente atino a perseguir al hombre, el viejo hombre apresuro el paso perdiéndose entre los pasillos oscuros del local.

En cuanto se encontró fuera del local, rápidamente giro a ambas direcciones del callejón buscando un indicio del hombre, lo vio caminar entre las personas, sin pensarlo corrió detrás de él, comenzó a andar entre las personas empujándolas, era un tanto difícil seguirle el paso ya que la multitud dificultaba su avance.

Entonces lo vio, estaba de espaldas rodeado de un grupo de niños sin hogar, él por instinto, se ocultó en el callejón que había cruzado y se mantuvo en silencio, su corazón latía violentamente y sus extremidades comenzaron a enfriarse ante el sentimiento provocado.

Culpa.

El sentimiento desde los primeros segundos de verle a los ojos le había invadido y todo ese sentimiento incremento al ver con sus propios ojos la actitud violenta del hombre a él que no le fue indiferente, al contrario.

Quería saber más al respecto del hombre y sus razones, aunque le aterraba saber la verdad.

El hombre después de compartir algunas palabras amables con los menores, retiro de su cabeza la capucha de su capa, lo vio sentarse con la pesadez de los años en el suelo junto a los niños los cuales animadamente relataban todo tipo de historias.

Matt se limitó a observarlo y memorizar sus rasgos, su cabello permanecía aparentemente intacto, sin signos de caída o problemas capilares, las arrugas surcaban con delicadeza cada uno de los pliegues de su piel, sus ojos negros se posaron en una cicatriz ya casi imperceptible que marcaba el rostro del viejo, intuitivamente llevo su mano derecha a su propio rostro y toco la piel cercana a su ojo derecho siguiendo la marca de la cicatriz que surcaba en su rostro.

No podía estar equivocado, ese hombre de una u otra forma tenia o sabía algo de él, algo en su pecho le gritaba que así era.

Lo observo una vez más, ahora se percataba de un detalle que dejo escapar, su mano derecha.

Su extremidad no estaba, al menos no como tal, tenía un implante cibernético sin ningún tipo de recubrimiento plástico, los notables raspones en esta solo dejaban claro que ese hombre tuvo que ser participante en las guerras pasadas.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Espiar no era propio de él, no era propio de sus intentos de empezar de nuevo.

Todo lo que vivió en el pasado junto a las personas con las que había convivido en su pasado, eran historia, no dejaría que el pasado viniera de nuevo, sus pecados, sus antiguos ideales y sentimientos ya no eran del actual él.

Sus pies torpemente comenzaron a retroceder, perseguir a ese anciano no solucionaría ni cambiaría nada, al contrario.

\- "Al diablo con todo."- Pensó.

¿Por qué tendría que asumir la culpa de algo que no recordaba?

No.

No, no dejaría que simples actos le afectaran.

Si, quizás ese viejo lo reconocía y sabia algo de sus orígenes, pero el ya no era la persona que tanto detestaba ese hombre, él ahora era Matt, un simple hombre sin pasado ni futuro, solo un presente.

Suspiro derrotado en cuanto sus pies casi pisan a un gato el cual como reflejo gruño y corrió en otra dirección.

Escucho como el anciano suspiraba molesto y casi podía verlo tocar su frente con frustración.

-Ya tuve suficiente de ti cretino, ven aquí. –El anciano hablo con un tono de voz demasiado neutro y tranquilo.

Él se giró con el objetivo de correr de ahí, pero dos pares de manos pequeñas lo detuvieron, a un paso detrás de él, un par de los niños que charlaban con el viejo lo sujetaban aun con la misma sonrisa.

Pasos ligeros se acercaban a él, por lo que sin más se giró a confrontar sus actos.

El viejo giro en la es quina donde se encontraba, de nuevo sus miradas se cruzaron junto con las miradas curiosas de los infantes, Matt atino a desviar la vista ante la vergüenza que sentía al ser descubierto fisgoneando, en esta ocasión el hombre pareció preferir controlar sus impulsos.

-No tienes nada mejor que hacer verdad. –Afirmo. - Por lo tal tendrás que ayudarme con diversos encargos el día de hoy.

El hombre mayor sin esperar afirmación comenzó a avanzar entre las casas abandonadas junto a los niños que parecían tenerle demasiado afecto, los niños que sujetaban sus manos comenzaron a empujarlo a la dirección del hombre, sin más el rubio siguió a los niños.

No tardó mucho en alcanzarlo, el anciano permaneció en silencio escuchando las fantasiosas anécdotas de los niños que hacían todo lo posible por tratar de tomar sus manos.

-Cretino, tenemos mucho de lo que hablar.

El lentamente asintió.

-Como diga señor.

Comenzaron a andar entre las zonas más abandonadas del sitio, ante sus ojos la miseria y pobreza extrema apareció, era consciente de su existencia, pero una cosa era imaginarlo y otra muy distinta ver con sus propios ojos lo devastadora y cruel que esta podía ser, la zona del mercado hacia parecer que la situación de Jakku era mejor a la del pasado, claro solo en las zonas comerciales y los campamentos militares donde el poco turismo que Jakku tenía siempre estaba.

En miles de AT-AT, Cazas ala-A, Cazas ala-Y y demás naves irreconocibles a simple vista destruidos y cubiertos por la arena algunas cabezas infantiles se asomaron con cautela.

Estaban solos.

Habían sido abandonados por sus padres, vendidos o simplemente habían aparecido en las crueles arenas del desierto, sin nadie que cuidara de ellos, forzados a realizar los trabajos que nadie haría en jornadas de trabajo extremas solo por migajas de pan y agua, pero a pesar de todo, sus sonrisas llenas de inocencia y felicidad aún permanecían…

Él pudo notar como los ojos de los niños rápidamente se iluminaban por la felicidad, no tardaron nada en salir corriendo al exterior en cuanto notaron la presencia del hombre de avanzada edad, lo rodearon y lo abrazaron, los rasgos llenos de resentimientos y malos sentimientos del hombre mayor al que acompañaba para ese entonces habían cambiado a los de un anciano amable.

-Lamento haber tardado tanto en volver, pero surgieron problemas.

Aclaro el hombre viejo, los niños se habían aferrado al hombre para ese entonces.

-¿qué fue lo que paso abuelito?

Pregunto un niño togruta.

-Me encontré con algunos conocidos. –Comento el viejo acariciando la cabeza del menor.

Las miradas llenas de curiosidad se fijaron en el rubio, él sonrió nervioso, el de cabellos grisáceos se detuvo en lo que alguna vez fue un templo y se sentó en las escaleras.

-Preséntate. –Ordeno el anciano, el joven asintió rápidamente y acato la orden.

Los ojos del pequeño togruta suavemente se cerraron para luego abrirlos en signo de reconocimiento, su piel había palidecido, cosa que Matt no paso de largo, el niño se aferró a la capa del anciano.

En acto reflejo el de cabellos rubios retrocedió, el hombre viejo le devolvió una mirada llena de advertencias.

Que tonto había sido.

Las personas a pesar de todo no olvidan, como pudo confiarse tanto de un hombre.

Que ingenuo era, había visto a tantas personas morir a manos de hordas de personas furiosas, estaba seguro de que era cuidadoso, pero en cualquier momento aparecerían los padres de los infantes para tomar la justicia que ellos consideraran propia para él.

El hombre con sumo cuidado se incoo a la altura del niño y murmuro algunas palabras al oído del menor, Matt fue suavemente empujado por las manos de los niños que impacientes buscaban atención del nuevo sujeto, poco después Matt escucho la gruesa voz del hombre hablarle.

-Es sorprendente convivir con niños. –El hombre mayor hablo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. - Ellos han vivido de tantas formas que resultan inimaginables, a pesar de todo, su ingenuidad al menos a la mayoría de ellos les hace ver todo de una forma demasiado crédula, si yo fuera ellos ya te habría...

El rubio lentamente asintió comprendiendo las palabras entredichas y se sorprendió demasiado al ver que los niños no habían reaccionado ante lo que el hombre mayor había dicho, quizás para muchos solo eran simples niños, pero ellos se habían criado en Jakku, un lugar sin censura ni palabras bonitas para nadie.

-Soy Matt. -Los ojos del niño más joven del grupo que era también humano se iluminaron y asumió.

-Solo eres Matt, entonces tú también estas solo, como yo. -El pequeño llevo su pulgar a su boca al terminar de hablar.

Matt dudo al responder por lo que el pequeño humano de ojos color avena hablo animadamente aun con su dedo en la boca.

-No te preocupes, ya no estarás solo, todos son muy amables, siempre me cuentan cuentos bonitos cuando no puedo dormir, ¡Yo puedo contarte algunos si no puedes dormir!

Su cabeza volvió a estremecerse sin razón alguna y como acto reflejo lentamente giro su rostro al lugar en el que el hombre mayor y el niño togruta estaban, pudo ver el rostro lleno de angustia del menor y el rostro lleno de dudas del hombre mayor.

¿Tan terrible fue en su vida anterior?

Si, tenía que haberlo sido.

Los ojos llenos de reproches y miedo del niño refutaron sus dudas de la peor manera.

¿Qué tan cruel se debe ser como para que un niño tema de ti?

Era una de las tantas preguntas que flotaban en su mente con fuerza, pero no quería saber las respuestas a sus nuevas dudas.

La tarde paso con cierta rapidez entre miradas recelosas y miradas llenas de amistad y curiosidad, los infantes con gran necesidad de atención por la pérdida de sus padres se mantuvieron la mayor parte del tiempo disfrutando la presencia de los dos hombres mayores, el pequeño grupo se mantuvo en la sombra que las estructuras metálicas podían ofrecer, por lo que no sintieron la intensidad que los rayos de los potentes soles de Jakku ofrecían en ese intervalo de tiempo.

La sonrisa llena de paz y felicidad de uno de los niños en cierto momento se rompió, suavemente le dio un codazo a su compañero de la derecha, las sonrisas de todos lentamente se destruyeron, la realidad volvía a golpearles.

El más pequeño se acercó al viejo y con una voz triste hablo.

-Nos tenemos que ir abuelito. El hombre malo no nos dará las porciones para la semana.

El anciano lentamente asintió regalándole una sonrisa amable al menor.

-No desperdicien la oportunidad, vallan.

Los menores lentamente asintieron, en cuanto se alejaron el hombre mayor alzo la voz.

-Deberían llevarlo con ustedes, todavía no conoce del todo este lugar. -Señalo a Matt con su pulgar derecho, el mencionado solo atino a mirarlo con dudas.

La sonrisa del más pequeño se ensancho y corrió de regreso tomando la mano del de ojos oscuros.

-¡Yo le mostrare todo abuelito Luke! -El menor respondió muy emocionado.

-Creí que teníamos cosas que hablar Luke. -Matt recalco el nombre del viejo en signo de victoria a la negativa del hombre por decirle su nombre.

El hombre mayor rodó los ojos ante lo infantil que le resultaba la actitud del rubio.

-Ya has respondido a lo que quería saber.

El entrecejo del de ojos negros suavemente se frunció.

-No lo entiendo…

Luke sonrió de soslayo.

-Me sorprende esa respuesta de ti, tu siempre fuiste muy perceptivo, quizás la edad te a atrofiado. -El hombre de cabellos grisáceos se burló.

-Mira quien lo dice anciano. -Contesto arrogantemente Matt levantando la ceja derecha.

La sonrisa santurrona del anciano se desvaneció tal como si algo hubiera descubierto, el infante desesperado por la plática de los mayores comenzó a jalar del brazo de Matt, el hombre mayor, Luke suavemente empujo al de ojos oscuros en dirección a la que los demás niños estaban.

El hombre de ojos azules sin mediar más tomo sus cosas y se alejó entre las dunas y los gritos de adiós de los niños.

Matt tenía algo claro, se alejaría de ese tal Luke.

El viejo Luke cuando se vio alejado de cualquier civilización levanto su vista al cielo tan azulado y con un rostro lleno de preocupación profeso las palabras que a su receptor le cambiaron el día.

-Lo encontré, hermana.

La amplia capucha de su capa violentamente ondeaba gracias a la brisa del viento.

Sus largos cabellos de color oro ondeaban entre su rostro y su tez pulcra y tan blanca como la nieve.

La aparente molestia oculta en su inexpresable rostro se crispo en cuanto el suave golpeteo en la ventana a sus espaldas resonó.

-Así que ahora eres general, felicidades.

La voz femenina resonó contra el cristal que los separaba, pero el hombre contesto casi inmediatamente con su característico tono de voz aburrido.

-Estaba casi seguro que la próxima vez que tuviera el honor de mirarte abría odio en ti. Supongo que siempre es difícil saber cómo actuaras, por decirlo de una forma amable, por cierto, ¿cómo lograste salir de ese desierto? Creí que te ibas a pudrir en ese lugar.

La mujer de cabellos de fuego frunció el ceño.

-No vine aquí por eso.

-Entonces a que debo el honor de tu visita.

-La fuerza, volvió a moverse, cada vez ocurre más frecuentemente y violentamente, es como cuando el líder supremo Snoke… -Ella se quedó callada por unos minutos en los que sus memorias viajaron al pasado, poco después retomo la compostura y hablo decidida. -Debemos actuar.

La suave voz femenina resonó en sus oídos, él se mantuvo en su posición observando las frías calles en paz aparente.

El hombre dejo escapar un suspiro y por fin hablo.

-Pequeña e ilusa Sunem, es absurdo intentar amoldar a la fuerza a nuestro antojo.

La mujer a su espalda carraspeo indecisa, pero continúo hablando.

-Entonces ¿Qué se supone que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

El incómodo silencio los acompaño por unos minutos en los cuales el hombre de cabellos rizados poso su brazo derecho en la peculiar arma oculta en su capa, suavemente tanteo el largo y el frio metal del que estaba hecha y sintió la potente voluntad del cristal dentro de ella gritando por su dueño original.

-Adelantar lo inevitable. –Respondió sínicamente.

La dama pelirroja en un violento movimiento abrió el ventanal y sin pensarlo dos veces se colocó en frente del hombre.

-Ahora resulta que tú eres un fiel seguidor de la fuerza, claro, el viejo maestro Skywalker estaría orgulloso de ti. –La mujer casi grito ante la histeria. - Es acaso que ya olvidaste que hace unos meses planeaste tu solo la caída de Kylo Ren, le lavarte el cerebro a tres hombres que nada tenían que ver con nosotros y sin embargo están muertos con el título de los caballeros de Ren, ¿y para qué?, solo para que tu quedaras como un héroe ante los ojos del lado que ahora te convenía.

El de ojos azules sonrió amargamente.

-Siempre fuiste la más estúpida Sunem, no entiendo porque fuiste reclutada por Snoke, si tu mente esta en peores condiciones que la del idiota de Ben Solo, la caída de ese no fue solo cosa mía, Athem gustosamente me ayudo en todo, o cómo crees que la Resistencia pudo burlar la seguridad del palacio, simples mortales no pasarían desapercibidos por alguien que conoce la fuerza, al menos que dos usuarios de lado oscuro más una ingenua chatarrera usuaria de la luz ocultaran la presencia de todos.

El hombre se quedó callado, pero rápidamente agrego.

-Esto no se trata de lo que nosotros queramos si no de la voluntad de la fuerza, el destino de él no era gobernar, la gente como él no es suficientemente capas como para tener en sus manos la galaxia, su vida siempre fue la de un perro guardián, siempre estuvo ahí siguiendo órdenes, sin cuestionar, sin pensar en nada más que en defender a su amo, siempre estuvo de rodillas y debió quedarse así.

-Pero aquella vez, en el templo de Skywalker, fue gracias a él que todos terminamos así. –Los ojos de verdosos de la pelirroja se habían crispado de su órbita, él atino a acariciar con suavidad la mejilla requemada por los rayos del sol de la chica.

-Continúas siendo tan… inocente a pesar de toda la sangre y dolor, me sorprender saber que ya olvidaste todo lo que ellos nos obligaron a hacer por seguir lo que quizás pudo haber hecho su antepasado, yo no puedo olvidar tan fácil, jamás le perdonare lo que nos hizo, nos arrebataron nuestro futuro y vida.

-¿Cómo puedes insinuar que soy una santa? Nunca voy a olvidar nada, la oscuridad desde hace mucho es parte de mí, lamento si te decepcione al no tener las mismas creencias de justicia, me llamas ingenua por pensar diferente a ti pues déjame decirte que prefiero ser una ingenua a una simple marioneta, ¿no te das cuenta?, estas repitiendo los mismos actos que criticaste de Snoke y al final tú también eres como Kylo, un perro que solo sigue órdenes.

El par de ojos verdes y el par azules chocaron por unos minutos, el hombre rio sínicamente.

-Siempre hablas sin conocer nada, ignorante.

-¿Cómo puedo saber algo si tú siempre ocultas todo?

-¿En verdad te crees capaz de soportar la verdad?

La mujer dejo esperar un suspiro lleno de rencor, tanto misterio.

-Egbert ¿Qué hiciste?

-¿Qué no hice? –Ante la mirada llena de desesperación de la pelirroja, aclaro su voz y continuo. –Toma esto como agradecimiento por cerrar el pico durante todo este tiempo.

El acerco a la chica tomándola por los finos hombros, suavemente su barbilla se rozó con la mejilla de ella y lentamente susurro en el oído derecho de ella.

-Pasado, presente y futuro, seamos sensatos, conocer el pasado no te será útil, por lo que escucha atentamente ya que esto terminará afectándote en carne propia, en un par de días, las ciudades principales lejanas al centro de la galaxia tendrán una limpieza.

Los ojos de la chica suavemente se crisparon de su órbita.

-Egbert… ¡Has perdido la cabeza!

Él lentamente se alejó y negó con su cabeza.

Llena de rabia la dama se acercó y tomo al hombre por la sencilla solapa de su capa.

-Solo apartare de mi camino las posibles amenazas, no soy estúpido como para no saber que en ignorancia es peligrosa.

Ella rio con ironía.

-Es claro que solo vez por ti, siempre has sido así, eres repugnante.

-Si eso crees, ¿por qué viniste? la que perdió la cabeza eres tú, pudiste irte a otro lado y advertirles a otras personas que son sensibles a la fuerza del próximo peligro, más sin en cambio viniste a mí, el que te traiciono y no se arrepiente de haberlo hecho, te vendí al morbo de la galaxia.

Los ojos de la chica se cristalizaron ante la ira.

-¡Suficiente! Yo…

Antes de poder completar sus palabras la puerta de la habitación fue abierta sin cuidado, la chica retrocedió rápidamente contra la pared camuflándose en la oscuridad.

-General, los clones están preparados para el ataque.

Egbert asintió bajando la capucha de su capa.

-Enseguida le alcanzó comandante.

El hombre asintió y salió del cuarto sin más.

-Sunem, largo, regresa a Jakku, la próxima vez que te vea la cara hare que te saquen muerta.

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, no pienso volver a verte la cara, pero que no se te olvide, tarde o temprano la fuerza a la cual ahora tanto te acunas, te hará pagar por todo.

-Eso lo sé. –respondió el hombre.

Egbert no tardo en salir de la pulcra habitación sumido en sus pensamientos.

Quizás Sunem fuera débil mentalmente para comprender sus verdaderas intenciones, pero él no sedería, vengaría la muerte de sus hermanos y compañeros.

Porque él sabe y asume su culpa por todo lo que paso en el pasado y él haría todo lo posible equilibrar la balanza de la justicia.

El líder supremo Snoke nunca fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para encontrar a su aprendiz por sí mismo, razón por lo que una promesa por una vida se dio, todo para que la niña de sus memorias viviera, todo para evitar que las lágrimas de esta dejaran de caer, todo por un fin, su felicidad.

Sunem sin voltear atrás, salto por el balcón desapareciendo entre la oscuridad de la noche.

Lágrimas rebeldes no tardaron en escapar de los ojos de la mujer de cabellos de fuego, las lágrimas ante la pérdida de todo lo que alguna vez tuvo, familia, hermanos… las secuencias de la sádica iniciación del líder supremo Snoke siempre golpearían sus memorias, de entre los diez infantes que habían sido forzados a postrarse ante él, solo siete habían logrado satisfacer las necesidades del ejercito Imperial.

Todo para que, dos años después dos de ellos jamás regresaron de su primera misión, luego de ello… el solo recordar lo ocurrido era demasiado para su salud mental.

Esto ya era una guerra por la supervivencia, metió sus manos en las largas bolsas de su suéter llevándose una enorme sorpresa, suavemente tanteo el largo y grueso cilindro metálico que ahora yacía en su poder, el cristal roto y corrupto vibraba en sus manos, cosa que la hizo estremecer al sentir todas las emociones negativas con la que cargaba, lentamente saco el arma y contemplo para su sorpresa la peculiar arma en forma de cruz.

Esto tenía que ser una cruel broma por parte de Egbert.

El ceño de la chica se frunció y refunfuño, si quería hacer una guerra, tendría guerra, pero para ello necesitaría aliados y ella sabía perfectamente a quienes dirigirse.

Sus ojos verdes se fijaron en las tres figuras solitarias que corrían indiscretamente en la oscuridad de las calles, un hombre alto acompañado de una mujer de baja estatura y otro hombre de piel oscura, ella reconocería al hombre alto en cualquier lugar.

Poe Dameron, el piloto que alguna vez la había hecho estrellarse, el hombre de confianza de la princesa y general Leia Organa y una de las pocas personas que con solo tener una razón era capaz de buscar hasta por debajo de las piedras la verdad.

Él y sus amigos eran perfectos.

El seguirlos fue realmente fácil.

 **Nota de autor: Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios cada uno de ellos me motiva a continuar y tratar de superarme, tal como prometí, responderé a todo lo que pregunten, Carina: dentro de muy poco los tendremos juntos aproximadamente dos capítulos o tres capítulos más, ya introduje lo que quiero resaltar del universo en el que están ubicados los personajes, estoy tratando de avanzar lo más rápido posible, por eso desde ahora los capítulos serán más largos para que ya pueda empezar con lo que todos y yo esperamos. -Janis Gry**


	9. Capítulo 8: Verdades a medias

Capítulo 8: Verdades a medias.

Entre los fríos cadáveres y las extensas llamas de fuego el rojo carmín y el azul cielo se miraron a los ojos.

Las suaves gotas de sudor ya habían recorrido los cuerpos de ambos, el fuego comenzaba a consumir con lentitud todo a su paso, él entre sus ideales radicales estaba equivocado y ella también lo estaba, el peculiar cilindro metálico en medio de ellos vibraba intentando alejándose de ambos seres corruptos y la repentina explosión sello su destino.

El sable de luz se partió en dos.

Los diminutos fragmentos del cristal azul cielo volaron por toda la sala expulsando a su vez toda la energía contenida.

Amor.

Odio.

Venganza.

Esperanza.

Ambos cayeron inconscientes, décadas de emociones guardadas y la cruel y sangrienta batalla habían dejado al límite a ambos.

Entonces fue cuando "su" historia comenzó, cuando él por fin se dio cuenta que las ataduras que lo ataban a su verdugo se habían roto y por fin seria libre de actuar y dormir.

Y cuando el corazón de ella por fin supo lo que en verdad quería.

Pero a pesar de todo el ser humano es tan complejo, estando solo a centímetros de conseguir lo que ambos anhelaban, ella retrocedió y él la dejo ir.

Dos caminos muy diferentes a lo que les correspondía habían elegido, tal decisión terminaría afectando a más de los que podrían imaginar.

El caballero de caparazón oscuro se convirtió en la mismísima muerte y la dama en una mancha gris.

Ambos se habían decepcionado de ellos, no habían estado listos para ese encuentro, por lo que cada uno busco la forma más fácil de terminar con el dolor y el sufrimiento, el autoengaño.

Ella volvió al duro y frio campo de batalla, donde ni el aire que respiraba le pertenecía, todo por un sueño, un ideal...

Él sin en cambio busco la justicia por su mano.

Quizás porque después de tanto tiempo de lucha interna y decepciones, él se había convertido en aquello que todo el mundo esperaba de él.

Un monstro.

Sin un corazón ni alma, porque al final por más que tratara de encontrarlos, ya no eran suyos, él los había regalado a su creador, junto con todo lo que alguna vez fue suyo.

Inevitablemente la historia se repitió…

El pulcro mosaico negro que cuidadosamente y meticulosamente había sido puesto en aquella sala era lo único a lo que sus ojos se habían dignado a observar, el peculiar y reflejante mosaico era quizás lo único que despertaba en él de una forma enferma ese sentimiento de familiaridad, solo ese suelo y las cicatrices que surcaban su abdomen y las cicatrices de su mente comprendían realmente todo lo que lo estaba llevando a ahora estar en el lugar donde alguna vez su maestro estuvo.

Aquella aparente inocente actividad era una verdadera tortura para él, mirar al suelo solo lo llenaba de rabia y desesperación, mirar al suelo había sido la vida a la que se había condenado, siempre esas baldosas le harían observar todo lo que él quería ocultar, su demacrado y agotado rostro, en todos esos años en los que había luchado por matar al crédulo joven que habitaba en sí, solo había conseguido lo contrario.

Ante la irritada mirada de Armitage Hux, Kylo Ren paso olímpicamente del sofisticado informe que el hombre de cabellos rojizos había dado hace una hora aproximadamente, nada de lo que ese hombre dijera podría tomarlo enserio, esa era una verdad que ambos sabían, el hombre de cabellos rojizos desesperado presiono con fuerza los puños y se mordió la lengua.

El amargo sabor de su propia bilis había invadido la boca de Hux, razón por la que después de la considerable espera de una hora, volvió a hablar.

—Y entonces gran líder supremo. —El de ojos azules se mofo. — Nos quedaremos aquí a tomar el té o atacaremos las regiones de la Resistencia.

El par de ojos perdidos lentamente se separaron de su reflejo para posarse en los del oficial a su cargo y en lo que para ambos resulto una eternidad, la decisión fue tomada.

—No enviaras a ningún soldado al frente. —Kylo Ren pronuncio lentamente las palabras, disfrutando de la frustración del hombre frente de él.

El pelirrojo arto de la situación estuvo a punto de lanzarse en contra del de ojos oscuros, pero sus intenciones habían ya sido leídas, por lo que en lo que para cualquier civil resultaría un cuento o una falacia, su cuerpo había sido levantado a aproximadamente veinte centímetros del suelo al mismo tiempo en el que sus vías respiratorias habían sido obstruidas.

— ¿Acaso has olvidado la enorme diferencia entre tú y yo? — Pregunto el de ojos carbón, rememorando las viejas palabras de su maestro para él.

Las personas que los rodeaban guardaron silencio absoluto y solo resonó el eco de la sala.

El pelirrojo negó rápidamente a como pudo, el sudor caliente ante la desesperación, su visión borrosa, el dolor en sus pulmones ante la falta de oxígeno, su vida… siempre serían más importantes para él que un idiota con poderes mágicos, inmediatamente su cuerpo callo al frio suelo, entre un ataque de tos intensificada por la resequedad y el intenso dolor de su garganta el hombre respondió.

—No lo olvidaría… —Refuto con rencor.

El de ojos oscuros sin pensarlo dos veces por fin expreso su decisión.

—No enviaras a ningún soldado al frente, ni mi guardia personal ira, quiero que la zona quede literalmente limpia por completo, no quiero sobrevivientes, ni prisioneros, ni ningún edificio de pie. La mejor forma de acabar con esto es eliminar el problema desde la raíz.

Los pares de ojos que se habían mantenido en todo ese tiempo en el suelo intuitivamente levantaron la vista, si tan solo las pesadas y gruesas mascaras no hubieran estado en los rostros de ellos, él hombre de los ojos negros se hubiera percatado de lo que el futuro le depararía.

Aquella noche el cielo se tiño de color carbón y se llenó del olor de carne quemada.

No fue un secreto para rojo carmín ni para azul cielo, ni para cualquier ser sensible a la fuerza, que la fuerza inevitablemente había vuelto a moverse bruscamente a la oscuridad y la oscuridad traería consigo sus consecuencias.

Porque detrás de un maestro oscuro siempre hay un alumno aún más oscuro, que tarde o temprano superará al maestro.

Egbert, nunca se había considerado a sí mismo como un hombre de guerra, desde los más tiernos momentos en el templo jedi de su antiguo mentor fue consciente de ello.

Pero a veces otros deciden por ti.

Se encontraba rodeado por algunos guardias, algunos stormtroopers del viejo sistema de entrenamiento y el pequeño grupo de sujetos vestidos y encapuchados de negro, las enormes puertas del palacio que él había reclamado como suyo, lentamente se abrieron a la zona de aterrizaje.

La majestuosa y extremadamente amplia zona comenzaba a llenarse con la gran multitud de soldados y stormtroopers junto con un hombre, el cual Egbert realmente no podía reconocer su especie, pero sus rasgos y gestos le dejaban entrever la gran avaricia y deseos de poder que trataba de ocultar bajo la apariencia de un hombre humilde y palabras regionales de algún lugar oculto entre toda la galaxia.

El l hombre de especie desconocida, se acercó a ellos con una gran sonrisa como la de un gato asechando a su víctima en los labios.

—General Egbert, ¡qué alegría verlo! —El hombre comento alzando considerablemente su tono de voz. — Aquí esta lo que le prometí, a mí y a mi equipo de técnicos e ingenieros nos costó mucho reconstruir aquellos viejos sistemas de clonación, pero aquí están.

A la lejanía los ojos azules de Egbert pudieron contemplar aquello que solo en los recuerdos de los viejos veteranos de las guerras de los clones y la radical orden 66 podría provocarles terror y angustia, incontables soldados sin una mente propia ni una razón, se encontraban ahí postrados en posición de firmes.

—Tal como en la antigüedad, logramos crear armas capaces de todo, ahora se podrán evitar esos costosos sistemas de entrenamiento.

El de cabellos rubios lentamente asintió observando como los clones faltantes tomaban sus respectivos lugares.

—El monto acordado, se le será enviado a las setecientas horas de este mismo día.

La sonrisa grotesca del comerciante lentamente se ensancho y asintió riendo entre dientes.

—Estaré en contacto general, los próximos lotes están a nada de estar listos.

Egbert sin perder tiempo giro en dirección opuesta a la que había llegado.

—Las naves la señorita Tico, su tecnología hace meses fue replicada, y se ha demostrado que ya fue mejorada, ya es hora. —La oscura voz de uno de los sujetos vestidos de negro resonó en el oído izquierdo del de cabellos dorados, este asintió en respuesta.

En un sonoro ruido de las botas blancas resonaron en el suelo, los clones rápidamente se colocaron en posición de firmes en inmensas filas de tres personas, con armas en sus manos y comenzaron a avanzar dentro de las naves que esperaban.

—Esta ocasión si lograremos unificar a la galaxia, cuando eso pase el sujeto de prueba será eliminado. —La misma voz oscura volvió a hablar.

Egbert asintió girando su vista del ejercito a sus pies, al encapuchado mientras este le entregaba una carpeta que el encapuchado entregaba con gran precaución, la carpeta de un volumen considerable era de un color amarillento y con ligeras marcas de dedos en ella, donde en marcador negro el nombre "Rey" resaltaba.

Con la misma precaución con la que la carpeta se le había entregado el hombre que estaba detrás de él, Egbert sujeto con fuerza la carpeta contra de su abdomen y se alejó con los pasos de él hombre encapuchado detrás de él.

Ambos solo pudieron escuchar como los motores de las naves lentamente comenzaban a encenderse para poco después elevarse en el cielo y alejarse a un destino incierto.

En cuanto ambos se encontraron entre la soledad de las gruesas paredes del lugar y la oscuridad, los dos lentamente se giraron quedando de frente.

El hombre de negro lentamente y sin cuidado retiro de su cabeza la capucha oscura, tal como cualquier hombre con exceso de confianza actuaria en sus labios se formó una sonrisa llena de autosuficiencia, dejando a la vista su rostro rejeramente afilado, junto a su cabello negro y grasoso por el sudor que le recorría desde su cabeza hasta las mejillas que aun mantenían una ligera capa de vello facial pulcramente recortado a un tamaño diminuto.

—Athem… ¿Tan seguro de esto estas? —Él de ojos azules aclaro su voz mientras hojeaba con lentitud y curiosidad el expediente.

—Por supuesto. —El hombre se cruzó de brazos con gran seguridad y respondió al instante. — Logramos engañar a Skywalker y provocamos que por fin desapareciera de este mundo.

Egbert sonrió de soslayo.

—Tienes toda la razón, pero ella. -Él poso su vista al expediente y lo cerro contrariado —Es un tanto peculiar, al menos que esconda algo más en su cabeza, parece ser muy fácil de manipular.

El hombre de negro lentamente negó aun con su peculiar sonrisa.

—Nosotros al contrario de ella tenemos una guía, ella está sola y sola se quedará perdiendo a cada segundo su cordura, de eso me encare personalmente Egbert, ¿y tú que harás? desde hace tiempo no te he visto mover ni un dedo, lo que se viene no será fácil de sobrellevar.

—Estas demasiado orgulloso de tus poderes Athem. —Aseguro Egbert, desviando la pregunta del hombre pálido que estaba frente de él.

—¿Y cómo no estarlo? Recrear fantasmas de la fuerza, proyectar imágenes ocultas en el cerebro de cualquiera para manipular los sentimientos y acciones de las personas, no es algo que cual quiera pueda hacer.

El de cabellos rubios lentamente asintió y toco pensativo su mentón.

—Y a todo esto Egbert, ¿lograste descifrar los libros de Skywalker y los diarios de Snoke?

Ignorando las preguntas Egbert se giró y continuo su andar.

—Cuando sea el momento lo veras.

La oscuridad de la noche comenzaba a rodearlos, las tenues luces de las lámparas apenas les permitían observar los solitarios pasillos del lugar, fue cuestión de segundos en los que ambos continuaron su andar por dos pasillos totalmente diferentes, el de ropas oscuras lentamente descendió por uno de los pasadizos escondidos del lugar.

Las escaleras metálicas del complejo suavemente resonaron contra las botas oscuras, Athem estando en la zona más baja del lugar, reviso el computador que conectaba a las cámaras de seguridad ocultas en los pequeños calabozos.

Siendo la paciencia una de sus virtudes, espero hasta que su presa por fin despertó.

Levantando con seguridad su brazo derecho y cerro los ojos permitiendo que sus peculiares habilidades dieran frutos.

Frente de las cámaras que él cuidaba, una figura vestida de negro y con una máscara abrió la peculiar puerta del calabozo.

Una figura que al inicio parecía fantasmagórica y sin forma definida, que, al ser reconocida y asimilada por su víctima, tomo solides y apariencia de los más frescos recuerdos de la mujer.

Él lentamente entreabrió sus labios hablo hacia su presa.

—Hasta que despiertas, sabias que un rasgo característico de las personas débiles es crearse falsos recuerdos.

El juego acababa de comenzar y continuaría con esto cuando ella perdería lo único que tenía, su cordura, y con ello tener en sus manos la voluntad del peculiar espécimen de Jakku, ella se convirtiera en un arma más.

Entre las oscuras y gruesas puertas exteriores del palacio, las peculiares luces de los motores de las naves comenzaron a salir volando.

El corazón del piloto rápidamente latía agitado por la extensa carrera que había tenido él y sus compañeros Finn y Rose, sus ojos se habían abierto a la par al contemplar las enormes cabinas de seguridad completamente abandonadas junto a las naves que se alejaban a una velocidad impresionante, sin ningún rastro de vida aparente, el de cabello oscuro intuitivamente volteo para observar a sus compañeros, los tres compartieron la mirada llena de dudas.

La única mujer del grupo con gran irritación al ver _que los demás no se movían,_ tomo la iniciativa y comenzó a golpear las robustas puertas con fuerza, el suave eco de los golpes resonó con eco para su sorpresa, a _quello solo podía significar una cosa._

 _No había nadie cerca._

—Debe ser una broma, el único día en el _que venimos a hablar con Egbert, resulta que todos se toman vacaciones._ — _Replico la mujer de rasgos asiáticos cruzándose de brazos muy nerviosa._

 _El de ojos marrones y cabello negro aclaro su voz y hablo._

— _Deben estar ocupados con todo el papeleo, estamos a nada de terminar el primer periodo de gobierno y me parece que deben entregar un informe de avance._

 _El chico de piel oscura lentamente asintió._ — _Ya sabes cómo es la política Rose, siempre están en todos ocupados._

 _Rose rodo los ojos._

— _En qué clase de democracia, imperio o lo que sea, se toman decisiones internas involucrando hasta a los guardias._ — _Sus ojos se fijaron en los de su novio y en el otro hombre._

 _Finn nervioso desvió la mirada sin saber que decir, el argumento de la chica era muy lógico y Poe levanto los hombros restándole importancia._

— _Egbert esta adentro, no creo que lo que sea que estén haciendo no termine pronto, seamos paciente._ — _Poe hablo tratando de calmar a la chica._

 _Rose estuvo a punto de replicar, pero el sonoro sonido de aplausos provocó que los tres se giraran en la dirección en la que el sonido era generado._

 _Rose ligeramente levanto la ceja derecha al no reconocer a la mujer que estaba frente de ellos, más sin en cambio Finn y Poe reconocieron a la dama de cabellos rojizos que tenían enfrente, por lo que rápidamente tomaron una postura defensiva._

— _Tal parece ser que la vida citadina fuera del espacio y tu nave te volvió menos perceptivo Dameron._ — _La mujer levanto sus brazos a la altura de su cabeza en símbolo de que no pensaba atacar._ — _Vengo con fines de paz y colaboración voluntaria ante lo_ que para ustedes seria reconocido como "lo correcto" _, por lo que, por favor escuchen lo que les tengo que decir antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

 _La mujer de cabellos rojizos miro al cielo y frunció el ceño al contemplar las naves._

 _Al contrario_ qu _e la mujer frente de los tres, ellos no apartaron la vista de ella, el ceño de Poe se frunció y con un ágil movimiento desenfundo de la funda de su cadera una pequeña blaster de bolsillo y apunto a la mujer de cabellos rojizos, la chica enfrente de ellos ahogo un gemido lleno de frustración, pero en un ágil y poco agraciado movimiento con sus brazos logro detener a los tres sujetos, tal como su maestro alguna vez le había enseñado._

—Poe Dameron, el señor de la imprudencia y la inocencia.

 _Lentamente se acercó a los tres sujetos inmóviles que aterrados solo podían observar sus movimientos y retiro el arma de las manos del hombre._

—Son _tan predecibles, pero ese no es el punto, ahora mismo las presentaciones serian absurdas, pero nunca está de más aclarar quién y porque, mi nombre es Sunem, mi apellido real hace mucho dejo de importar, pero la mayoría suele creer que es Ren y hasta cierto punto lo es._ — _La frente de la chica comenzaba a sudar en frio por el esfuerzo que para ella representaba el paralizar a tres sujetos al mismo tiempo._ — _Si estuviera en otras condiciones, daría una digna presentación, pero hoy me limitare a decir solo decir miserables palabras, que espero escuchen muy bien: Existen traidores en su bando._

 _Con un movimiento tosco libero a los tres de su control, los tres como un resorte casi caen, pero Finn en un movimiento brusco se acercó a ella y la tomo por la solapa de la ropa._

—Tu, eres una de esas lacras, Snoke, tu maestro fue el que condeno a todos a una vida desdichada _¿Y por qué creeríamos en tu palabra?_

 _La chica rio sínica y después de un rato respondió._

—Es fácil hablar sin conocer mis razones, nunca fue mi voluntad ser parte del Imperio.

—Todos dicen lo mismo. —Finn respondió indignado.

La mujer sonrió burlona y respondió inmediatamente.

—¿Lo dices por experiencia?

El rostro indignado de Finn rápidamente se convirtió en un gesto contrariado, Poe con suavidad toco el hombro de su amigo, apoyándolo.

—No intentes lavarnos en cerebro. —Amenazo Dameron.

—Si esa fuera mi intención, no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación.

Rose inmediatamente se abrió paso entre ambos hombres quedando frente de la mujer de rasgos exóticos.

—Bien, yo te daré un juicio de duda, pero tienes que hablar más claro, según tu ¿quién es el traidor?

 _El dedo de Sunem no tardo nada en señalar el enorme palacio, Poe no tardo en arden en cólera._

—¿Egbert?, ¿Egbert un traidor? _, eres despreciable tal como tus amigos, ¡solo estas tratando de separarnos!_

 _La mujer suspiro y saco de las mangas de su suéter el arma mítica._

—Supongo que teniendo una amiga qu _e esta familiarizada con la fuerza podrán identificar esto._

 _En un ágil movimiento encendió la fina hoja del sable de luz carmín y la apago lanzando el arma a las manos de Poe, este lo tomo y observo el peculiar metal del_ que estaba hecho.

—Mira la zona de abajo.

Poe lo hizo y contemplo con sorpresa el nombre de su amigo tallado en la superficie del sable de luz.

Dameron parpadeo lleno de confusión dejando de Finn le arrebatara de las manos el arma, la voz de Sunem inmediatamente lo volvió a la realidad.

— _¿Jamás se preguntaron cómo es que el bastardo de Egbert conocía tan bien y como los infiltro al palacio?_ — _La chica sonrió sínica al ver la reacción de Poe, ella continuo._ — _¿Quién de ustedes me puede jurar por su vida que Egbert estuvo en sus bases durante la guerra? ¿Quién lo vio en el campo de batalla o en las cabinas en tiempos anteriores al cambio de líder supremo?_

 _Rose con un paso seguro se acercó a Finn y con cautela tomo el arma de las manos de la chica._

 _Tenía_ que ser una broma.

—Se _que es difícil de creerlo, pero ¿yo que gano haciendo esto? Mi vida desde que Kylo Ren acabo con la academia jedi de Skywalwer estuvo terminada y sepultada, por lo que lo único que me mueve es el miedo a la muerte._

La mujer de ojos verdes lentamente se giró en dirección a las ultimas naves que aún se podían contemplar.

—La guerra va a volver a empezar, o al menos la sangre volverá a derramarse, la fuerza lentamente a cada instante se torna oscura, aún más, necesitaran de toda la ayuda posible.

El rostro de Poe lentamente se crispo.

Había sido un ciego.

Aunque odiara admitirlo, las palabras de Sunem tenían cierto toque de verdad, Egbert siempre se desaparecía entre las misiones por meses, nunca se acercaba a la general y hermana de Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa.

Curiosamente siempre las misiones de Egbert resultaban o fallando o el mismo aseguraba que la información que le daban era incorrecta o falsa.

Si eso era verdad, Poe no quería ni imaginar cuanta gente había muerto por Egbert.

No podría dejar que todo por lo que la Resistencia había luchado se destruyera.

—Finn, Rose… terminaremos con todas las dudas ahora mismo.

Los ojos de Finn se ensancharon al máximo ante la repentina propuesta de su amigo.

—Pero Poe, estábamos aquí para buscar a Rey, ahora ella es más importante. —Finn argumento y Rose le siguió.

—Finn tiene razón, Poe. Rey es nuestra amiga.

Poe frunció el ceño contrariado.

—Pero, la Resistencia, las vidas de todos…

La pelirroja aclaro su voz llamando la atención de los tres.

—Adentro del palacio encontraran a las respuestas y a su amiga, puedo sentirla, esta débil.

Poe tomo a la mujer de ojos verdes por los hombros con firmeza.

—Al mínimo intento de traición, te rebanare el cuello.

La mujer asintió con gran seguridad.

—Lo que digas Dameron, pero tienen que saber que Egbert me tiene supervisada y no poder mantener oculta mi firma por mucho tiempo, por lo que tendrán que confiar en mi palabra, debo mantenerme alejada de aquí hasta que todo se calme y no Dameron, hoy no pueden entrar, Egbert me entrego su sable de luz hace unas horas, desconozco las razones detrás de ese acto, quizás es una trampa por lo que estará bajo alerta si algo entra en su campo de visión.

Finn, Rose y Poe miraron las enormes paredes del palacio y en un movimiento rápido asintieron.

—Tienes razón Sunem. —Rose hablo tomando los brazos de ambos hombres. —Si ella está ahí y como dices esta débil, no vamos a poder escapar de un jedi o sith.

Sunem interrumpió a Rose.

—Son tres usuarios a los que se… nos vamos a enfrentar y no será nada fácil escapar e infiltrarse hasta donde su amiga y probablemente el núcleo de todo esto esta.

Rose, Finn y Poe estaban determinados a ayudar a su amiga, haría de todo para salvarla a ella y al futuro por el que habían peleado.


	10. Capítulo 9:El albedrío de los condenados

_Capítulo 9: El albedrío de los condenados._

Las largas y frondosas hojas de los helechos suavemente se movieron al son de los suaves golpeteos que la dama de cabellos grisáceos daba con el fin de abrirse camino entre el brumoso camino lleno de plantas, aves y animales desconocidos para ella.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que pudo contactar con su hermano, lo que parecía ser la solución a los problemas a los que la galaxia se había metido, no lo era.

En aquella antigua y empolvada biblioteca no había descubierto nada, no al menos nada que a ella le pudiera resultar maravilloso.

Todo lo que había sido forzada a leer por su hermano con el pretexto de encontrar a su hijo, se podía resumir en dos simples palabras "entrenamiento jedi" cosa que para ella no resultaba tentativo ni emocionante, sino todo lo contrario.

La sonrisa irónica con la que había salido del templo poco a poco gracias a su fuerte carácter se había convertido en una mueca molesta, Luke había perdido la razón o la vejes y su destierro, lo había vuelto más osado de lo que en el cruel campo de batalla pudo llegar a ser, él ni muerto le dejaba de insinuar que debía entrenarse y aprovechar su linaje para ser como él y todos sus antepasados sensitivos a la fuerza.

Pensar en ella siguiendo esos pasos, solo le provocaba dolor de cabeza.

—¿Es acaso que ya olvido que, por culpa de la manipulación imprudente de la fuerza, la galaxia siempre termina en problemas? —Pensó recordando sus años de juventud.

Su engendrador y la mano derecha del emperador Palpatine, se había vuelto al mal por el mero deseo de poder, Luke, su hermano, se había aislado del mundo y de su propia felicidad, todo por buscar la paz, meditar y hacer todas esas cosas extrañas, por algo que no dependía de él y su hijo… desgraciadamente se dio cuenta de todo el mal, la fuerza y el maldito de Snoke le provocaban, para cuando se percató, todo había terminado fatal para su pequeña familia, todo lo que quería dejar atrás salió a la luz y cuando trato de razonar ya era demasiado tarde para un niño tan terco, como lo era su niño de ojos oscuros.

—Las personas no deberían jugar a manipular la fuerza, no es algo propio ni bueno querer que todo salga como uno desea.

Leia a lo largo de toda su vida como princesa, comandante y general, había aprendido que la religión nunca pero nunca era ni sería una respuesta para solucionar los problemas del mundo, ella había aprendido esa lección gracias a sus padres y las anécdotas que alguna vez le contaron de su engendrador, Anakin Skywalker junto a todos sus pecados y virtudes.

Ella siempre daba gracias a sus padres por hacerla ver el mundo desde un punto de vista humano, el recuerdo de las peleas, acuerdos, dudas dentro de una de las tantas salas, entre miles de personas con ideales y pensamientos tan diferentes y radicales, la hizo ver el mundo de otra forma.

Leia se consideraba una mujer de política, de palabras, le gustaba ser parte activa en las decisiones del pueblo y ver con sus ojos la evolución de esas decisiones y era más que feliz con lo que había hecho de su vida… bueno no era totalmente feliz de sus decisiones, pero para ella el hecho de saber mover piedras en el aire, no le traería la paz, no cambiaría nada y aunque fuera una solución, la respuesta siempre seria clara, NO, ella no era una mujer de templo, ni una religiosa.

Ella no cometería los mismos errores de sus antepasados y los de su propio hijo.

Además, ¿quién necesita la fuerza?

Ella no.

¿A cuántos campos de batalla se había enfrentado ella, solo con un blaster y sin tener que usar la fuerza?

Si en esos momentos tuviera que hacer un recuento exacto, sería muy difícil para ella recordar cada uno de esos enfrentamientos, porque simplemente eran muchos de los cuales había salido con vida.

¿Tan difícil era de entender esa verdad para su hermano?, la respuesta de Leia siempre seria la misma para esa pregunta. Claro, los religiosos son demasiado obstinados a lo que sus creencias dictan, si algo es distinto a lo que sus libros dictan, lo tacharan de malo y trataran de acabar con eso o con esas personas que simbolicen peligro para ellos.

De sus labios un suspiro escapo, había perdido mucho tiempo encerrada en esa prisión de libros, no debió dejarse llevar por el emocionalismo del fantasma de su hermano, pero ¿qué le pasaba?, ella no era así.

—Quizás la edad me volvió ingenua… —Pensó irónica y con dolor por admitir esa posible respuesta.

Ella continúo avanzando por el camino lleno de hiervas, pensativa

— NO. ¡Eso era la culpa de Luke, siempre jugaba sucio con sus poderes y con sus debilidades!

La mujer suavemente limpió su frente y observo a la distancia como las pequeñas chozas rusticas comenzaban a aparecer en su campo de visión.

Estaba más que preparada emocional y físicamente para lo que tendría que hacer, esta vez ella haría de todo para impedir que su propio hijo volviera a caer en los mismos errores e incluso para evitar que su hermano se atreviera a tocarle un cabello a su hijo, esta ocasión no perdonaría a nadie.

Esta vez no iba a cometer el error de enviar a otros a hacer el trabajo que como madre le corresponde, nadie en este mundo quería a su hijo como ella lo hacía, nadie en este mundo le perdonaría sus errores, ni lo recibirían con los brazos abiertos al mundo nuevo que se había formado después de la derrota del Imperio.

Este mundo no era correcto para su hijo ni sus errores.

Aunque su decisión era egoísta, Leia no pensaba retroceder, su hijo fue una de las victimas del monstruoso de Snoke, su hijo era solo un niño ingenuo, sin madures, ni percepción del mundo cuando tomó la decisión de ir tras ese farsante, a sus ojos era un inocente más que creyó fielmente a unas palabras bonitas, un niño que estaba solo, desprotegido e ignorante del peligro a la que su linaje lo había condenado antes de que siquiera naciera.

En cuanto estuvo fuera de la flora del lugar ella comenzó a andar por el descuidado camino de tierra, los niños y los adultos poco a poco comenzaban a aparecer a la lejanía.

Los niños de piel azulada, jugaban entre ellos, alegres. Tal como debía ser a pesar de los problemas de los adultos, tales como la pobreza del lugar, la cual era demasiado obvia para la vista, ninguno de los habitantes del lugar usaba zapatos, sandalias o algo que protegiera sus pies de los potentes rayos del sol o los reptiles de la zona, sus ropas eran demasiado sencillas y básicas, pantalones de manta para los hombres del lugar y vestidos del mismo material para las mujeres.

Aún era muy pronto para que Poe Dameron, su sucesor pudiera hacer algo en contra de estos problemas en esas regiones tan alejada del centro de la galaxia, el cual ella misma había seleccionado, gracias a la valentía que había visto en él y el simple recuerdo de ella misma a su edad cometiendo los mismos errores, la habían convencido de darle su lugar, razón por la que antes de irse había dejado un documento con su nuevo puesto en su oficina, antes de su huida, sabía que él era capaz de hacerlo.

Una suave sonrisa invadió el rostro de la general en cuanto estuvo muy cerca de los habitantes del lugar, iba a encontrar una forma de salir de ese lugar y evitar que alguien más dañara a su hijo, costara lo que le costara.

Para alguien como ella, no fue difícil lograr socializar y formar amistades entre ese poblado.

Los habitantes de tez azulada eran muy amables, tanto así que todos terminaron en el campo hablando animadamente, desde las típicas charlas para conocer culturas hasta las más complejas como los sistemas de gobierno.

Del cielo miles de naves descendieron llenas con stroompers y el fuego junto a los gritos no tardaron en resonar en el lugar.

…

Los ojos color avena de la joven chica impacientemente observaban a su visitante, aun no podía creer lo que este le decía.

Él, ese hombre de piel verde y baja estatura, había sido el maestro de su maestro.

Y la fuerza dentro de ella, le decía que lo que él decía era verdad.

El suave deje de desilusión no tardo en iluminar su rostro, en Jakku ella había escuchado de las leyendas de las guerras antiguas, especialmente las leyendas de los magos, brujos jedi, más específicamente las leyendas de Luke Skywalker y su sabio maestro, él que le había enseñado todo lo necesario para vencer a Darth Vader y al emperador Palpatine, siendo realista, la realidad no era nada parecido a lo que contaban en las Villas Sagradas ocultas entre los desiertos, ni con Luke ni con su maestro.

Tenía miedo a que de nuevo todo se repitiera, no quería volver a soportar a otro maestro huraño y amargado, que solo buscara burlarse de su ignorancia e ingenuidad, esa experiencia era igual o peor que las burlas que soporto durante toda su infancia de Unkar Plutt.

El pequeño hombre verdoso lentamente se giró en dirección de la chica.

—Por mi tamaño juzgarme no deberías, ni por experiencias pasadas, por más de novecientos años de vida y experiencia entrenando niños sensitivos he pasado, la gran mayoría exitosos fueron, no juzgar deberías.

Yoda suavemente sonrió sintiendo un deja vu.

Los rosados y resecos labios de la mujer suavemente se entreabrieron ante la sorpresa, ella rápidamente recompuso su postura.

—Perdone maestro, pero… han pasado tantas cosas que ahora me resulta un tanto difícil saber en qué creer.

El hombre de tez verdosa suavemente recargo su mentón contra su bastón.

—Lo sé, puedo sentirlo en ti, miedo, tristeza, ira… al lado oscuro lentamente tomas, razón por la que mi deber es saber ¿Quién eres tú realmente?

Los ojos de la chica se cristalizaron rompiéndose aún más ante la presencia del maestro.

—No puedo más con todo esto maestro.

Sus labios se habían empapado con las gotas saladas que comenzaron a rodar sin su permiso de sus ojos.

—Pensé. —Ella suspiro. —que por fin encontraría mi lugar en la galaxia, pero… —No tardó mucho en escapar de sus labios un sollozo. —¡Soy monstruosa!, creo… estoy segura de que yo mate a mis padres, no soy la persona a la cual deba enseñarle.

Yoda lentamente separo su mentón de su bastón y aclaro la voz.

—De los errores, aprender uno debe, el ser de uno no lo definen los actos pasados, si no el presente yo.

La chica solo atinó a bajar la cabeza escondiendo sus ojos, el espectro suspiro decepcionado.

—Lista aún no estás, el momento pronto vendrá.

Con tan solo esas palabras, Yoda desapareció de la oscura sala, dejando de nuevo a la chica en la completa oscuridad.

En cuanto los rastros de la esencia del hombre desaparecieron de la sala, la chica pecosa decepcionada con suavidad movió sus muñecas, las cadenas que la tenían prisionera suavemente crujieron contra la superficie metálica del suelo.

Volvía a estar sola con ella misma y sus recuerdos, sus peores enemigos.

La luz de los rayos del sol, uno de sus tantos recuerdos.

Cuanto extrañaba sentir el sol contra su cuerpo, ella había crecido entre las más peligrosas dunas, tormentas de arena y entre los más potentes rayos del sol.

Ella siempre estuvo libre por todo el desierto… o al menos con la libertad de andar por donde quisiera y la dicha de poder sentir los rayos del sol, la arena, la lluvia, cualquier cosa que la naturaleza regalara, cosa que hoy a cada instante extrañaba y anhelaba.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Su vida ahora se limitaba a la oscuridad, sus constantes dolores de su columna por la incómoda posición a la que desde hace tanto se había tenido que acostumbrar y la constante hambre y sed. Su captor no conocía la palabra benevolencia para ella.

Su vista comenzó a volverse borrosa de nuevo, en medio de la oscuridad sus ojos sin su voluntad se volvieron a cerrar.

No aguantaría mucho tiempo más esta agonía.

Ella era consciente de que su fuerza comenzaba a perderse y de seguir así quizás todo terminaría para ella.

Aun con algo de conciencia, sus labios comenzaron a temblar sin control.

Todo lo que había vivido y sobrevivido ¿Para qué? Solo para morir en un cuarto de cuatro por cuatro metros.

Quizás ese era el destino de ella.

Ella no era nadie, no tenía ni un linaje importante, ni era nada para nadie…

Rey no tardo nada en perder la conciencia.

…

Comenzaba a cuestionar su propia cordura con un deje de vergüenza.

Sus ojos negros se posaron en el pequeño grupo de niños al cual ahora seguía por las densas dunas, por lo que según el niño que se había aferrado con insistencia a su mano, se trataba de un grupo de niños chatarreros de Jakku, no era exactamente lo más inteligente para él si deseaba sobrevivir y tratar de escapar de ese infierno, no era una opción viable volverse aliado de un grupo de niños sin destino.

Aunque sonara inhumano de su parte, esa era la cruda y cruel realidad de esos niños, la ley no escrita de la vida en el desierto lo dictaba, el destino de ellos en el momento en el que fueron comprados o en el momento en el que ellos mismos se vendieron, se limitaría a trabajar día y noche, solo por raciones mínimas de comida y agua, crecer entre la pobreza y desnutrición, ser abusados por tener esperanzas de escapar, tener hijos, endeudarse aún más y morir entre las dunas, dejando a sus hijos y nietos con una deuda de vida imposible de pagar para gente de su condición, eso solo si continuaban el camino de la chatarra, el camino más seguro y pacífico.

Como en cualquier lugar, existen otros métodos de sobrevivir un día más.

Aunque muchos negaran la existencia de esos métodos, existían...

La gente fuera de la vista de la ley, como era el caso de los comerciantes, extranjeros, mendigos y los guardias en turno del Puesto de Niima y otros poblados fuera de la civilización, se mantenían por aquellos encargos y pedidos ilegales, asesinatos pagados, tráfico de armas y diversas mercancías tales como los casi extintos cristales kyber, secuestros de políticos, venta de órganos y sangre para trasplantes o canibalismo y demás trabajos inmorales, que el solo pronunciar o pensar en ellos resultaría enfermizo.

Terminar en cualquier negocio del mercado negro o terminar recogiendo chatarra, solo aseguraba la muerte y esclavitud… una constante para los mendigos, un ciclo sin fin.

Aquello ya hacía rato que lo había comprendido por lo que no le daría falsas esperanzas a ninguno de los niños y buscaría una u otra forma de alejarse de ellos, pero ahora resultaba un tanto inútil tratar de escapar de las cálidas y un poco sudorosas manos del más pequeño humano del grupo.

Cecil, o al menos era como lo llamaban, era ese niño de ojos color avena tan soñadores y al mismo tiempo perdidos… no podía mantenerle la vista por mucho tiempo, algo dentro de él le recordaba a alguien… pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de quién.

En el trayecto de vuelta al Puesto de Niima fue un tanto incomodo y rápido, ellos conocían muy bien los caminos y atajos en el desierto, el pequeño de tez requemada por el sol y ojos avena no paro de hablar de su familia, que según los relatos del menor su padre fue un soldado de asalto del Imperio y su madre una piloto de la resistencia, que por obras del destino habían logrado escapar de la pelea en los momentos más drásticos, en el escape se detuvieron en Jakku, pero el menor relataba como "se habían ido a dormir" por culpa de la arena verde en la que habían caído.

Entre la inocente respuesta del niño, Matt sabía que aquella historia tan simple, debió ser aún más trágica para el menor.

Las lonas llenas de arena suavemente se balancearon por la tenue briza de viento y con el suave sonido de estas Matt supo que por fin habían llegado, el pequeño grupo inmediatamente se separó dejándolo solo con el pequeño Cecil, cosa que provoco un enorme alivio al de ojos carbón, al menos los ojos inquisidores del togruta ya no lo perseguirían por ahora, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo más soportaría la mirada del pequeño niño togruta de ojos grisáceos, era un tanto obvio para cualquiera que viera a ese grupo de niños, que el menor de la raza togruta, era una especie de "líder", el más maduro y el más inteligente, guiando a sus amigos para salvarles la vida.

El pequeño niño que lo acompañaba, ajeno a la cruda realidad, emocionadamente comenzó a jalar la mano de él.

—Tus manos, ¿Por qué no son como las mías?

Murmuro con una sonrisa que prácticamente gritaba un "¡Por fin dije lo que quería decir!" mientras miraba con gran curiosidad la mano que sujetaba.

Matt no supo cómo responder, solo atino a presionar con suavidad la mano del niño que era tan áspera, llena de callos y heridas.

El niño espero una respuesta, pero esta no llego por lo que miro a todos lados buscando un tema de conversación y lo encontró.

—¡Oye mira, el ojo de pescado por fin se va a hacer cargo de ese sujeto!

Los ojos de Matt inmediatamente se dirigieron a donde el dedo del niño apuntaba.

Ojo de pescado… Unkar Plutt, solo él tiene ese poder —Pensó.

El niño alegre por haber llamado la atención del adulto continúo hablando con ánimo.

—Ese hombre, el que esta de rodillas gracias a los matones de ojo de pescado, él le robaba partes, para comprar una nave, quiere repetir lo que hizo la niña de los Paramos Goazon.

Una sonrisa irónica apareció en el rostro de Matt y no se contuvo a preguntar la historia con la que Cecil se estaba conteniendo, esperando la tan esperada atención del mayor a su lado.

—¿De qué gran logro hablas?, ¿Acaso la niña le dio su merecido?

Las mejillas del niño se tornaron rosadas y por fin exploto la información que sabía.

En un tono bajo de voz comenzó su relato.

—Cuentan que años atrás, incluso antes de que la Resistencia tomara el control, una niña chatarrera había sobrevivido a los hombres del ojo de pescado, a él no le gusta escuchar esas historias, por lo que no le digas a nadie que yo te conté.

Murmuro colocando uno de sus dedos contra de sus labios en signo de silencio, el mayor asintió.

—La niña vivía en los Paramos de Goazon y todos los días venia al Puesto de Niima en su deslizador, el mismo que ahora ojo de pescado exhibe.

El menor rio sonoramente.

—Lo tiene ahí, porque nadie ha logrado hacer que el deslizador funcione, cuando no tiene energía todo vuelve a repetirse, ojos de pescado promete sesenta porciones por lograr hacerlo andar, pero nadie puede.

Matt arqueo las cejas sin comprender del todo, el niño continuo.

—Ella vivía en un caminante AT-AT, cierto día llego al Puesto de Niima con un droide, ojos de pescado le ofreció sesenta porciones por él, pero ella se negó, pelearon a punta de armas y puños, dicen que en la pelea él perdió dos dientes. —El niño murmuro burlón. — Y sus matones no pudieron ni rosarla, ella resulto vencedora junto con un turista que la ayudo, ambos escaparon y al final, ella tomo una de las tantas naves viejas de ojo de pescado. Desde entonces sus hombres tienen armas y esas varas eléctricas.

Cecil se quedó en silencio tratando de recordar algo más de la historia, pero los gritos de Unkar Plutt llamaron la atención de todos.

—¡Tú no sabes nada!, ¡El día en que se le vuelva a ocurrir poner un pie aquí, pagara caro esa mocosa! —Grito el hombre de color naranja al sujeto —que sonría con autosuficiencia.

El niño de cabellos oscuros y ojos avena, lleno de curiosidad se acercó a la ardiente discusión, evitando la mano de su acompañante, el cual buscaba evitar más problemas.

Todo ocurrió tan rápido y fue tan crudo que apenas el de cabellos teñidos pudo pestañear.

El aroma a sangre y el aroma de la pólvora suavemente inundo el lugar.

Los ojos del niño no parpadeaban más.

Fue cuestión de segundos para que todos volvieran a sus propios asuntos.

El viejo Unkar Plutt, rio sin ganas y empujo al niño al suelo avanzando a su pequeño puesto donde siempre recibía a los carroñeros.

Matt se acercó al niño y lo levanto procurando que la imagen del hombre sin vida recostado sobre su propia sangre no permaneciera por mucho tiempo más en la mente del niño.

Los ojos inocentes del niño, ahora dilatados por la conmoción, no podían despegarse del cadáver, Matt suavemente tomo al chico por el brazo y lo alejo impotente, los labios del niño temblaban por el miedo a terminar así.

El de ojos oscuros se incoó a la altura del menor y con suavidad limpio las manchas de sangre del rostro del niño.

Su piel que segundos atrás estaba cálida, sudorosa y de tono rosado por las emociones, ahora estaba fría y pálida, por el miedo.

—Está muerto, no lo mires más. —Exigió Matt tomando el rostro del niño entre sus manos.

Las cristalinas lagrimas no tardaron en rodar por el redondo rostro infantil junto con un sinfín de pucheros, el mayor suavemente acaricio los cabellos del niño, esperando a que tanto sus ojos negros como los ojos color avena se cruzaran de nuevo, cuando eso ocurrió, el mayor se limitó a hablar con seguridad.

—Olvida lo que viste, ese cadáver no existe, no te afecta lo que no existe. —Ordeno, sintiendo como algo dentro de él lentamente empujaba hacia lo que él podría describir como miedo y dolor.

El niño como por arte de magia dejo de llorar y temblar, fue cuestión de minutos para que los ojos del niño se tornaron adormilados y con una voz monótona y clara hablara.

—Olvidare lo que vi, no hay ningún cadáver… lo que no existe, no me afecta.

Cecil se quedó inmóvil en ese estado de trance, ante lo que para Matt fueron minutos de gran preocupación, su sentido de alerta se incrementó en la espera de cualquier cosa, poco después para alivio del mayor, el niño parpadeo rápidamente mirándolo a los ojos con emoción y con su color característico en la piel.

Tal como si nada hubiera ocurrido Cecil continúo hablando del magnífico deslizador de "la niña" de su historia.

Confundido y esperando a cada instante que los amigos del niño llegaran a terminar esa sádica broma o tratar de hacer algo peor, el continúo caminando, sin realmente poner atención.

Lo que había ocurrido momentos atrás, no era normal…

Quiso reír irónico, nadie en Jakku era confiable, ni el mismo lo era.

En cuanto estuvo a punto de cuestionarle lo ocurrido, el suave toque de la campana del centro eléctrico resonó por todo el desierto.

Sin pensarlo mucho se deshizo del agarre del niño y avanzo en dirección a "su hogar."

—¿Te veré mañana Matt? —Pregunto esperanzado el niño.

El mayor se limitó a responder cortantemente.

—Quizás.

Con solo ese dialogo, el mayor continuo su camino sin percatarse que el niño lo seguía y no tenía intenciones de quedarse solo esa noche.

Esa seria quizás la noche más larga y agotadora para Matt.

…

El impactó de la fría agua contra su rostro la forzó a despertar.

Su mente aun dormida apenas le permitió reconocer al hombre de negro frente de ella.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que quedó inconsciente? Ciertamente ella no tenía ni la más remota idea.

De nuevo se encontraba frente de él, siempre era él su "visitante."

Aun respirando con fuerza, observo los movimientos de su captor, este giraba en la pequeña sala, quizás pensativo haber terminado con todas las preguntas que resultaban importantes.

Ya había revelado todo lo que ella sabía e incluso le había sacado cosas que ella había olvidado… su infancia, su vida, la ubicación del templo donde el maestro Skywalker vivió, la ubicación de los libros jedi, los mitos del templo sith en Jakku, los sitios y posibles sitios donde la Resistencia tuvo una base…

—¿qué era lo que quería? ¿Matarla? —Se cuestionaba la chica ya harta de todo.

—Pues que espera, estoy sola y nadie vendrá por mí.

Tal como si hubiera leído su mente, más bien respondiendo a su recriminación, el hombre lentamente se giró tomando de la bandolera de su cadera el sable de luz de Ben.

Le horrorizo ver que la postura y la forma en que ese ser tomaba el arma, era idéntica a la de Ben.

Tantos paralelismos no podían ser coincidencia.

—Tú lo has pedido chatarrera, esto terminara ahora mismo, tal como aquella vez que mate a mi padre.

Las lágrimas que ella creyó haber secado, no tardaron en resbalar.

Como era posible que se atreviera a usar el recuerdo de su padre, la había usado, esa era la verdad.

Que estúpida había sido al creer en sus falsas palabras.

Lentamente cerro los ojos esperando el inminente impacto que daría final a su vida.

La risa de un viejo la hizo sentirse tan extraña.

—Oh no Rey, estar sola no.

Antes de poder reaccionar la estructura del lugar se sacudió tirando algunas baldosas del techo gracias a la potencia de algunos explosivos.

—Finn…

Quiso reír, tan ingenua había sido.

Ella si era alguien.

Ella sabía que podría salir de todo esto, ya había escapado de los hombres más sucios y repugnantes de la galaxia cuando solo era una adolescente en Jakku en el pasado.

Razón por la que ahora no se dejaría vencer ante el vil hombre que la mantenía cautiva ,mucho menos teniendo a sus amigos con ella.

Sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud y se encontró solo con la fantasmagórica presencia del maestro jedi Yoda, ningún rastro de su captor.

Una sonrisa llena de esperanza ilumino al demacrado rostro de la chica, frente de ella el hombre de tez verdosa continuaba observándola en silencio.

—La fuerza hablado ha… amigos tuyos han venido.

Yoda lentamente asintió cerrando sus ojos.

—De escapar hora es, usa la fuerza para liberarte.

—Pero… no, es imposible, lo he intentado muchas veces. —La pecosa observo con impotencia a las cadenas. — Cada vez qué uso la fuerza una carga eléctrica recorre mi cuerpo.

Yoda lentamente negó.

—La fuerza nuestra mejor aliada es, de la vida es creadora como de la muerte, tus ojos no te dejan ver lo que deberías, esas cadenas simple masa son, nuestra fuerza no limites tiene. —El hombre lentamente se acercó a la chica y con una voz potente continuo. —Liberarte harás ahora.

La chica —quiso replicar, pero la voz de Yoda se anticipó.

—Si aprender quieres, lo harás ahora o nunca.

La chica lentamente asintió.

Rey lentamente cerro los ojos y espero pacientemente a que su cuerpo comenzara a sentir y ver los restos de la fuerza.

Las tenues manchas comenzaron a crear formas ante sus ojos, los colores se volvieron más vividos y surrealistas.

Ante ella las cadenas de sus muñecas con movimientos temblorosos comenzaron a expandirse.

Los ojos de Yoda observaban el proceso con calma.

Rey estuvo a punto de dejar escapar una sonrisa victoriosa, pero una carga eléctrica la hizo perder el control.

Un sollozo se escapó de su boca e inmediatamente abrió sus ojos.

Yoda sujeto con fuerza su bastón y en forma determinada hablo.

—Tú realmente no tienes idea de que haces.

Rey no pudo responder aún se encontraba respirando agitadamente ante el impacto de la electricidad en ella.

El aroma a carne quemada le hizo arrugar la nariz.

—El joven Skywalker no te enseño nada, solo imitas lo que a otros viste hacer, como un mono.

Avergonzada Rey aparto la vista.

La estructura del lugar volvió a temblar.

—Te diré algo que enserio debes tomar Rey, la fuerza actuar suele de maneras de explicar difíciles, pero todo es por razones que no yo entiendo del todo aun, logrado has sobrevivir a la guerra por que la fuerza te unió al joven Ben Solo y al joven Kylo Ren a la falta de maestro, la fuerza a compensado tu ignorancia uniendo sus mentes y suerte mucha has tenido que el joven Ben afecto por ti tenia, tanto que sus actos se vieron nublados, de esto errores a ti surgieron tú jovencita copiaste, aprendiste de un forma brusca todo lo que el joven Solo y Ren sabían, pelea, uso de la fuerza, técnicas, todo, pero como solo copiabas y para copiar algo se necesita ver, ahora no tienes forma de lograr imitarle, razón por la que fallas ahora.

Rey asintió demasiado sorprendida recordando el día en el que todo había sido derrumbado, al menos para ella, a pesar del tiempo y lo que acababa de descubrir… no podía odiarlo.

Tal como si hubiera leído su mente, el hombre de tez verde en tono molesto hablo.

—quizás sea lo mejor que elimines a Ren y a Solo, su sangre lo hace volver a cometer los mismos errores.

Sin más, el maestro Yoda cerro sus ojos concentrándose, levanto su mano derecha en dirección de la chica y en cuestión pocos segundos el sonoro clic resonó por fin liberando las extremidades de Rey, ella en un suave movimiento tiro las ataduras, provocando que estas azotaran contra las oscuras baldosas

Rey por fin logro levantándose con dificultad, lentamente asintió.

—Es hora de terminar con todo.

Yoda señalo levanto su dedo y Rey miro a esa dirección encontrándose con el sable de luz de Ben… Ren en el suelo.

Ella no dudo y lo tomo.

Pasará lo que pasará, esta vez, ella no tendría piedad.

Nota del autor: Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, ustedes me motivan a continuar y lamento mi ausencia, pero traigo buenas noticias para los que continúan aquí: El capítulo número 10 que estará titulado como "Los souvenirs del desierto. Parte 2." Sera el capítulo donde Rey y Matt se encontrarán, ya es hora, considero que el escenario está listo para ellos dos.


	11. Capítulo 10: Narcisos y anturios

Capítulo 10: Narcisos y anturios.

Si vivir quería, debería ser realista, no todos eran fieles a su pueblo, a veces podía más la propia existencia antes que un puñado de ideales, por ello el termino de delitos de alta traición existía.

La gran mayoría de personas, solo por su propio pellejo sabían ver.

Pero siempre había excepciones a la regla, él se consideraba uno de ellos.

Desde su más temprana infancia había visto a algunos tantos siendo ejecutados por traicionar los ideales de la Resistencia.

Pero ¿en qué consistían esos delitos de alta traición?

El hombre sonrió de soslayo irónico y con un poco de vergüenza propia, tiempo atrás, él mismo había roto esa misma regla, había desobedecido las ordenes de la general Holdo, mujer en la que la general Organa tenía una gran confianza, pero al no comprender ni saber que esta tenía un plan para salvarlos a todos, él se había levantado en armas en su contra.

Cuan irónica resultaba la vida, él había sido perdonado gracias a la general Leia Organa y su compresión, mientras que otros habían sido ejecutados sin darles oportunidad de defenderse, quizás porqué al final su causa era justa, quizás solo porque sus ideales no eran egoístas o al menos a esa idea se quería aferrar del hombre de cabellos oscuros, pero al final eso había sido una guerra y en la guerra no ganan los torpes sin ideales, solo las personas más astutas podrían lograr algo, junto a las personas con contactos, de no haber sido por la general, quizás el no estaría ahora mismo sentado sobre esa fría silla.

Consciente de su privilegiada vida solo podía atinar a hacer que cada segundo de su vida no tuviera un fin sin una causa justa.

Aquella peculiar y fría tarde de otoño, Egbert por fin abría los enormes portones del palacio con el fin de informar a cada gobernador, soldado, general de alto rango cada una de sus acciones desde el momento en el que la general Organa le otorgo el puesto que alguna vez añoro.

Sentados frente de él, Finn, Rose y su fiel amigo BB—8, estaban más que listos para infiltrarse en el palacio esa misma noche.

Ciertamente, Poe no estaba muy convencido, ni tenía la más remota idea de que pasaría si las venenosas palabras de Sunem fueran reales.

Crímenes de alta traición.

Él había sido acusado de ello y sabía perfectamente que, en muchas ocasiones, traicionar a un líder, general, no era lo más fácil, esto quizás era la decisión más difícil que alguien podría tomar.

La traición implica traicionar a tu familia, colocarte un revolver en la cabeza.

Poe temía por su amigo Egbert.

Tras todos los años contra del Imperio, su amigo ya no era el mismo, ni él era el mismo adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas lleno de ideales para convertirse en un héroe y nunca ser olvidado.

Ahora era un hombre, quizás un poco más sabio que antes, solo le interesaba observar que la historia no se repitiera de nuevo.

Su mayor ideal no era otro que ver a las generaciones futuras nacer y crecer en una galaxia libre de la guerra y de todo lo que implicaba la guerra.

Sangre, armas, odio, venganza, muerte.

El mismo había nacido y crecido en un mundo de guerra, su infancia no había sido la más dulce y grata, se había perdido de muchas cosas que aun siendo adulto añoraba y deseaba.

Y a pesar de todo, él había tenido una infancia buena, que a pesar de estar manchada con sangre.

Sus recuerdos de él y sus padres lograron hacer la diferencia en su vida… no muchos niños lograban mantener con ellos a sus padres.

Sus memorias siempre lo llevarían a su adolescencia en aquel momento en el que atentamente observaba a la general Organa, como todos los nuevos pilotos añadidos a la resistencia.

Nadie en ese momento era realmente consciente de lo que el peligro que implicaba ser un piloto y estar al frente de la batalla, ni de lo que el temor podría provocar en ellos, nadie era totalmente consiente de que, desde ese momento, el aroma a sangre y muerte seria su eterno compañero.

Todos menos el mismo y cierto joven de cabellos amarillentos.

Aun podía recordar como el joven que solo se había presentado como Egbert, miraba en todas direcciones con una expresión llena de miedo y sin rastro de felicidad por haber sido reclutado, en lo que para él y todos los demás representaría el mejor grupo de pilotos en la Resistencia.

Le era imposible a Poe asimilar lo que había salido de los labios de aquella arpía de cabellos carmín.

Egbert había sido el único en el que se había podido apoyar en aquellos crudos momentos de la guerra y sus primeras misiones en la Resistencia.

Pero… algo dentro de él le gritaba que Sunem no mentía.

De los labios de Poe un suspiro escapo.

Sin prestar un poco de atención a lo que Egbert y sus debas guardias y generales decían, Poe Dameron meditaba, escuchar las palabras de un simple informe no le interesaba.

Tenía que existir algo que demostrara que su amigo Egbert no era participe del casi extinto Imperio.

"—Mis padres murieron cuando tenía cinco años y mi infancia la viví a lado de un anciano sabio y un tanto… extraño, la vida con él era fácil, incluso puedo admitir que fui feliz a su lado, pero jamás llegué a estar de acuerdo con lo que él creía y predicaba… un día, el cielo se llenó de luces carmín, entonces supe que había llegado el momento de tomar decisiones... Y bueno, mírame, ahora estoy aquí, aterrado por la idea de morir en el especio." —Le había contado alguna vez.

Suavemente el de cabellos oscuros masajeo sus cienes.

Las traiciones solían salir siempre de los lugares menos esperados.

Él lo sabía.

Era consciente.

Pero…

También las grandes mentiras suelen venir de los lugares donde el corazón más duele.

Quizás la arpía de cabellos carmín mentía, pero… existían inconsistencias en su sola presencia.

Una de los seis caballeros de Ren, una asesina a sangre fría, la mano derecha del líder supremo, ahora estaba libre y nadie parecía estar al tanto de ello o tan siquiera estar preocupado por su presencia.

Lentamente Poe tomo su chaqueta color café del respaldo de su silla y se la puso ocultando lo mejor posible el pequeño blaster con el que siempre salía al frio campo de batalla.

No iba a pretender que todo era perfecto en la galaxia, ni se iba a quedar sentado, mirando como el mundo giraba por más tiempo.

Decidido, por fin levanto la mirada y observo con gestos de aprobación a Finn, Rose y su leal amigo BB-8 que se había apuntado a la "aventura" tan solo por escuchar el nombre de su amiga Rey la noche anterior.

Los gritos habían llenado a la sala y nadie ponía verdadera atención a los presentes poco reconocidos.

—¡La guerra ya ha sido declarada como terminada!, ¿por qué la semana pasada naves nuestras atacaron planetas? —Grito en histeria uno de los ancianos.

Egbert con su característica calma, suspiro y respondió con el tono de voz más calmado que pudo entonar entre los miles de gritos.

—Se deja llevar por rumores, mi distinguido señor, todo tiene explicación en esta vida.

—Entonces explícanos a todos porque un aproximado de quinientas o más naves salieron de este palacio y sus lugares de aterrizaje fueron devastados, sin sobrevivientes. —Una mujer hablo.

—¿Ya han olvidado? Prometí darle seguridad a la galaxia, el ejército que estaba a bordo era de las extintas fábricas de Kamino, clones mejorados, con verdadero sentido de humanidad.

—¿Clones?, has perdido la cabeza, los clones fueron y serán una pésima idea, sus programaciones nunca serán claras.

La multitud rugió en furia.

Poe solo observaba.

—Debo ser quien les recuerde que tras la guerra ambos bandos perdimos hombres y mujeres de grandes ideales y promesas en la protección y detención de amenazas, mis señores y señoras, deben comprender que no podemos dejar de lado la seguridad pública tras la guerra se han perdido muchas cosas, en especial y para mí lo más importante: los civiles, muchos perdieron familias enteras, sus casas, terrenos, ganado, oro, todos los recursos los cuales les permitían desarrollar una vida digna.

Egbert hizo una pausa observando a todos y continuo.

—Hasta el más humilde y buen ciudadano al estar en tal estado de desesperación por tratar de levantar las migajas de lo que fue suyo puede tomar malas decisiones, nuestro trabajo no solo se limita a evitar que más crímenes se cometan, si no buscar oportunidades de mejora para nuestro pueblo, tal como lo hemos logrado con el trabajo que logramos dar a los mismos Imperialistas, logramos qué estos desgraciados estén pagando sentencia a sus crímenes, en lo que yo determino la mejor prisión de la galaxia y al mismo tiempo de una manera justa y honorable los tenemos trabajando con sus respectivos pagos por sus servicios y cuando salgan y estén arrepentidos de sus delitos, sean seres útiles para la sociedad.

El silencio reino por unos segundos el gesto de Egbert parecía contrariado, pero todo termino cuando el mismo hombre que lo cuestionaba hablo.

—No pregunte por eso, pregunte la razón de los ataques

—A eso estaba por llegar, como mencione, el ejército de clones fue creado con la finalidad de incrementar la población y evitar que más personas mueran, de tal forma para evitar delitos menores y a futuro los delitos mayores, delitos tales como los que esos planetas tenían entre manos, el ejército enviado a esos planetas, su misión era ser entrenados a los terrenos más rurales, pero estos fueron inmediatamente atacaron a las tropas, detallar todo sería absurdo y poco ético, en resumen puedo decir que el general a cargo del batallón detallo en su informe el cual se encuentra en la respectivo archivero.

—¿Qué delitos? Solo estas omitiendo y generando dudas

Egbert lentamente se cruzó de brazos y arrugo el entrecejo y suspiro.

—Preferiría no repetir las palabras que están acotadas en el informe.

El hombre mayor golpeo la mesa.

—¡Eliminar personas, matar, nada te da el derecho!

Egbert negó.

—Mi señor, usted está olvidando la guerra y lo que ocurre cuando se dejan a los opositores libres, y no olvidemos a el resultante de todos los recursos que fueron decomisados y el resultado de unir esos recursos, prácticamente una bomba, pero claro, que se puede esperar de un hombre que está muy fundido en oro y sus únicas preocupaciones son tener trabajadores baratos, a las personas como usted solo le interesan los números.

El hombre indignado se levantó y comenzó a gritar eufórico a si mismo los demás hombres y mujeres en la sala, continuaron la discusión.

Aquella democrática junta había terminado.

Y entonces el momento para Poe y sus amigos llego.

Poe sin la menor preocupación se levantó de su asiento, al mismo tiempo en el que Rose le daba un suave codazo a Finn advirtiéndole de tener cuidado.

Poe se retiró de la sala sin mirar atrás, observando el largo pasillo solitario que les esperaba, segundos después se vio acompañado de sus leales amigos, Rose que miraba a todos lados alerta, Finn el cual cuando la puerta se cerró, había dejado escapar un suspiro e instintivamente su postura rígida se había relajado un poco y BB-8 el cual con un rayo azulado se encontraba analizando cualquier movimiento o rastro de vida en el pasillo.

En cuento BB-8 lanzo un pitido binario indicándole a Poe que no había nadie, los cuatro avanzaron en el peculiar pasillo.

Ni uno de ellos sabía lo que les esperaría.

No había necesidad de palabras, BB—8 y los demás conocían el plan.

En cuando su redondo compañero comenzó a avanzar todo los siguieron.

Finn se mantenía con los ojos demasiado abiertos, Poe hubiera reído de lo fácil que había resultado escapar de la poco civilizada reunión, no haber estado tan preocupado por lo que se encontrarían.

Las instalaciones parecían abandonadas, tal como si nadie viviera o limpiara el lugar.

El frío de las gruesas paredes comenzaba a filtrarse llevándose consigo el poco calor que habían mantenido.

El silencio con cada paso amenazaba con romperse, el ambiente del lugar de a poco se volvía pesado

Entre la oscuridad un soldado salió y con un tono de voz llenó de seguridad hablo.

—El paso está restringido al público, por favor regrese a la sala principal.

Extrañada Rose miro a BB—8 el cual alegaba que sus registros no lo detectaban como ser viviente o máquina.

Finn cansado de todo y sin pensarlo mucho, le regalo un gancho con su brazo derecho al soldado.

—Esto comienza a parecer más Starkiller que otra cosa. —Replicó arrugando el ceño.

El soldado lentamente volvió su vista al de piel oscura, con un porte que ahora resultaba amenazante, antes de poder tocar el arma que se dejaba observar en su pierna, Poe repitió la acción de su compañero.

El soldado cayó al suelo murmurando palabras sin sentido, a cada segundo que pasaban observando al soldado, este perdía rigidez y nitidez, una ilusión…

Los tres se miraron desconcertados y bajaron las escaleras que el guardia cuidaba ahora sin el menor cuidado ahora preocupados por la posibilidad de no llegar al final.

Quizás al final Sunem no mentía.

…

Su par de ojos color carbón lentamente se abrieron.

Confundido se percató de que se encontraba en una sala oscura.

El sentimiento de ser observado le provocaba una gran inseguridad, razón por la que cuidadosamente se levantó del frio suelo.

Sus ojos con rapidez se posaron en cada rincón al cual su vista le permitía ver.

La nada.

Era todo lo que podía observar.

Podría jurar que el lugar era más grande de lo que la densa oscuridad le podría asegurar, solo tendría que tendría que comprobarlo.

Aún aturdido, se mantuvo contra el frío suelo, aquella acción parecía reconfortante y le daba un poco de lucidez, sin la mínima idea del tiempo, espero, deseando que algo rompiera el crudo silencio, nada parecía estar ahí, quizás el encierro, era su nuevo castigo.

Sus dientes suavemente comenzaron a castañeaban ante el frio que calaba en el lugar, él estaba más que seguro que no soportaría ni un día en esa celda.

Ni en la noche más oscura y tétrica de Jakku podría llegar a ser tan helada, le era claro que ese lugar no era parte de Jakku.

Sin soportar más el frío, se levantó frotando sus propias manos en busca de un poco de calor.

Lentamente comenzó a andar, a la par de sus pasos resonaba otro par de pasos, el eco del lugar comenzaba a jugarle en su contra.

Su respiración se volvió un tanto irregular ante la ansiedad del encierro y la poca seguridad de su propia integridad.

Una suave capa de sudor helado comenzó a recorrer su espalda, era más que obvio para él que él miedo comenzaba a hacerle efecto, aunque él no lo admitiría voz alta.

Con sus temblorosas manos comenzó a tantear entre la densa oscuridad buscando una pared, sus extremidades rígidas apenas lograron responderle.

Fue para él una gran sorpresa poder observar por fin una figura aún más oscura en ese lugar.

Su reflejó, quizás.

Esperando por fin chocar con alguna pared, continúo avanzando sin quitar la vista de la densa figura.

Paso a paso, el ser frente de él tomaba forma, no era él, no existía manera que qué eso fuera él.

La oscura figura comenzaba a formarse, razón por la que pudo observar la peculiar vestimenta de este, vestía con él una especie de capucha ceremonial oscura, junto con una larga gabardina como si de una especie de monje.

No le podía ver el rostro por más que buscara el ángulo correcto.

Temor, eso era lo que el ser despertaba para él.

Tal como si el ser supiera los sentimientos tan negativos que despertaba, este dejo escapar una risa distorsionada, llena de amargura y recelo, una burla del ser oculto que parecía acechar a su presa en la densa oscuridad.

El sonido no tardo en propagarse gracias al eco del lugar.

—Indignante. —Mustillo el ser entre dientes.

Sin poder controlar el temor, se vio de frente con el misterioso ser vestido en su totalidad de negro, ahora podía apreciar que la razón de no poder observar los rasgos del ser era porque en su rostro descansaba una especie de casco negro con franjas plateadas.

El ser lentamente comenzó a rodearlo mirándolo descaradamente de arriba abajo, era claro que el enmascarado era terroríficamente elegante y no le gustaba para nada lo que él era.

—No pongas esa patética expresión, tú ya sabes a que he venido. —La robótica voz resonó esperando una respuesta, la cual no llego. —Puedo sentir en ti de nuevo la luz en ti, esto no era lo que se tenía planeado.

—¿Quién eres? –murmuro el de ojos carbón, en un inesperado momento de valentía.

El ser oscuro detuvo su andar quedando detrás del hombre y en una voz lenta y aclamada respondió.

—Soy él que acabara contigo.

El ser sin anunciarse entre el silencio, logro colocar en el cuello del hombre una especie de cilindro de un material que quizás era metal, obteniendo como respuesta un suave escalofrío del hombre al reconocer el arma.

La risa irónica del hombre de ojos carbón suavemente resonó y poco después esta se vio acompañada de la risa del ser.

—Disfruta lo que puedas, no hay escapatoria.

El ser oscuro lentamente alejo el arma del cuello de Matt, estando ahora el arma lejos, el ser presiono aquel peculiar botón del cilindro provocando que este invocara una especie de espada color carmín.

No podía existir duda alguna ahora, esa era el arma que aparecía en sus más oscuros sueños.

Lentamente Matt trago la saliva que tenía preguntándose por la cantidad de personas que cayeron ante el filo… esencia de tal arma, el color carmín que bañaba la hoja solo era un reflejo de la cantidad, eso era algo de lo que estaba seguro.

El lugar suavemente se ilumino y gracias a la tenue luz pudo observar el reflejo del ser, estaba a espaldas suyas amenazante.

—Esos ojos… —El ser hablo con rencor. —Siempre tan expresivos…

El ser sin más, se giró observando hacia la nada.

—Me provocan asco, son los ojos de un hombre débil y sin carácter. —termino la frase el ser.

El arma había chocado su arma contra el pulcro suelo provocando que la superficie se rallara y un sinfín de chispas surgieran, tal como si soldaran o más bien tratara de destruir todo a su paso, Matt observo con impaciencia los movimientos del ser gracias al reflejo del suelo, él observo al ser sin más lentamente girar su rostro, observando hacia la nada tal como si alguien se acercara lentamente lo vio poniéndose de rodillas, a pesar de lo que representaba estar de rodillas, el ser no perdía esa esencia característica.

—Por ello es claro que comprenderás la importancia de mi existencia, eliminar cualquier cosa que represente algún inconveniente a nuestro ideal.

—¿Nuestro ideal? –Pregunto Matt.

El ser sin siquiera moverse de su lugar dejo escapar una risa llena de burla, Matt solo pudo observar al enmascarado a través de la baldosa que el ser lentamente asentía en respuesta.

—No te hablaba a ti…

Confundido, lentamente giro su rostro, solo para encontrarse con el frio cristal carmín contra de su rostro.

El dolor del arma atravesando su cabeza lentamente comenzó a aumentar hasta que la sala se inundó por sus gritos.

El ser respiraba con violencia y entre su ira, grito.

—¡TU NO EXISTES!, ¡SOLO ERES UN DESPERDICIO DE MÍ!, ¡NO DEJARE QUE TU EXISTENCIA AFECTE MIS PLANES, DE SER NECESARIO MATARE AL PASADO DE NUEVO! —La voz metálica del ser decreto.

Matt solo podía sentir su propia sangre bañando su rostro gota a gota, junto a las gotas que caían al sable, haciendo lo mismo alimentando el sable de luz con su dolor y desesperación ante la inminente muerte.

Matt sin fuerza en las piernas cayo en la fría baldosa.

Con gran violencia el ser golpeo con fuerza el pulcro suelo tentando a la cabeza y pecho de Matt.

El ser satisfecho de su hazaña, lentamente extrajo el arma sin el menor cuidado, la sangre poco a poco comenzó a bañar sin el menor cuidado la fina baldosa.

—¡VIL IGNORANTE, SIN VALOR! ¡NI SIQUIERA TIENES LA FUERZA NECESARIA PARA DEFENDERTE!, ESTA VEZ, NO DEJARE RASTRO DE TI AQUÍ… DONDE NADIE PUEDE AYUDARTE, TUS SUEÑOS, NUESTROS...

Sus ojos lentamente se entrecerraron al mismo tiempo que la cálida sangre que aun brotaba mancho las oscuras y gruesas botas del ser, la oscuridad del lugar lentamente se desvanecía.

Algo de entre su pecho lentamente se escapó, dejando en su lugar solo un vacío y pesadez inminente.

Así se siente morir.

Frio.

Dolor.

Amargura.

Ira.

Nada…

Nada…

Su visión poco a poco se volvió borrosa y con ello la total oscuridad empezó a perderse.

El respirar cada segundo era más complicado y su cuerpo lentamente parecía apagarse, pero quizás esa tenía que ser el final de todo, pero un suave golpe contra de su pecho lo hizo cerrar sus ojos.

—¡Oye Matt! —La chillona y lejana voz infantil retumbo en sus adentros a la lejanía.

—¡Ya es de día! —Animadamente el niño hablaba.

—¡Vamos! —La chillona voz infantil retumbo en sus oídos.

Con pesadez, lentamente volvió a abrir los ojos.

Intuitivamente llevo sus manos a la cabeza, buscando la peculiar herida que el ser le había provocado.

Ni rastro de esa herida.

¿Un sueño? Sí que lo era, pero aún no podía explicar lo que ahora sufría, su vista aún era borrosa y podía sentir el lento palpitar de su corazón, tal como si en cualquier momento este se pudiera detener en cualquier segundo.

El pequeño ajeno al mundo en sus sueños tétricos, con gran energía jaloneaba del brazo derecho del mayor.

Uno de los compañeros de cuarto en el complejo eléctrico que se preparaba para salir a trabajar se giró ante el espectáculo que cada mañana provocaba el niño.

Los ojos del trabajador suavemente se abrieron y exclamo con sorpresa.

—Ya hombre, deshazte de ese bastardo.

Matt atino a reír con ironía.

—Quizás lo haga... —Murmuro observando como los ojos redondos del niño se habrían a la par, con algo de miedo.

El compañero de habitación, irónico rio y subió su bota derecha a una silla y con rapidez la ato.

—Enserio hombre, ese niño no tiene valor alguno, solo es un paracito que se pegó a ti.

Matt no respondió y el hombre frente de él no esperaba respuesta.

El trabajador lentamente se acercó al par y sin cuidado lentamente empujo a Cecil y se acercó al de ojos carbón, el niño con fuerza golpeo la pierna del trabajador.

—Esto es Jakku, por si no lo sabias, el pequeño bastardo muy seguramente terminara matándote a ti por ser tan blando. —Dijo señalando al niño—Por cierto, si no te presentas hoy no te pagaran el mes Matt.

—Lo sé.

El hombre sin más asintió y lentamente camino hacia la puerta, se giró y con un asentimiento se despidió a regañadientes de ambos.

El niño mirando fijamente a los ojos del mayor hablo con preocupación por las palabras del trabajador.

—¡Yo no sería capaz!, ¡En las Villas Sagradas viven algunos brujos!, ¡Ellos podrán decir que soy sincero!

—¿Brujos?, genial. —Respondió sarcástico, lentamente tomo aire y respondió con severidad. —No, no iremos.

La mirada preocupada y llena de lágrimas del niño le respondió.

Ambos se miraron por un largo tiempo y poco después Matt sin remedio, se vio siendo arrastrado por el niño que a su lado se mantenía aferrado a su mano, arrastrándolo entre los puestos de lugar hasta el pequeño puesto donde el menor intercambiaba partes de sus porciones por algunas vendas y demás recursos que utilizaba como protección del inquisidor sol.

En cuanto terminara de hacer sus trueques llevaría al niño de regreso a la central y se iría de nuevo a las heladas construcciones, en eso había quedado con el menor y el de mala gana había aceptado, pero lo dejaría ir.

De camino al prestigioso Puesto de Niima ambos habían charlado de los pros y contras de ir a las Villas Sagradas.

A Matt le daba igual el tema de los brujos y los devotos a lo que las antiguas historias llamaban como la fuerza, jedis, siths, pero aquella idea de ir a ese lugar parecía encantarle a su compañero, por lo que no se negó, si iba a morir ahí, al menos conocería el lugar de su muerte.

El viaje a las Villas Sagradas implicaría quizás el viaje más largo que podría hacer, el camino implicaría pasar por los peores campos y hábitats naturales del desierto.

La idea le resultaba tan… encantadora al igual que a los guardias que ya les habían autorizado la salida próxima.

Claro, era sarcástico y los guardias ya los daban por muertos, pero el pequeño no lo notaba, el niño aparentaba tanta inocencia, pero no podría asegurar que fuera real, no es como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Cecil el cual jalaba con fuerza de su brazo mostrándole su característica sonrisa.

Aquel acto siempre lo dejaba petrificado, sabía que alguna vez también fue testigo de una sonrisa igual de pura e inocente, la idea le aterraba al recordar sus sueños, había matado a gente… Y probablemente el había matado la sonrisa inocente de alguien.

Quizás el miedo a reconocer ser el asesino de inocentes era lo que le impedía negarse y alejarse de ese crio.

Inmediatamente recordó al ser de sus sueños y un nudo en el estómago le invadió.

Al menos estando en los oscuros ductos no le vería, al menos no en un largo tiempo.

La despedida de los dos fue rápida y con la promesa del menor para búscalo en cuánto terminara su jornada.

Matt estaba más que seguro que Cecil en cuanto terminara la noche regresaría con sus amigos por lo que no ocasionaría problemas con los demás internos.

Fue una cuestión de segundos para cual la única luz natural del sol lentamente desapareciera, dejando solo la oscuridad del subsuelo, siendo la luz de su fiel lampara de aceite la única luz en esa oscuridad.

El frio poco a poco comenzó a calarle, por instinto acerco a su cuello su delgada bufanda tratando desesperadamente de producir un poco de calor.

Sus ojos color carbón, lentamente se alzaron en la densa oscuridad.

No podía ver más allá de unos dos metros.

Quizás debería aprender a temer a la profunda oscuridad.

…

…

Nota de autor.

Después de 87 años...

Buena noticia (por si alguien entra el mismo día en el que publico): Hoy vengo con dos capítulos. La mala: Tarde mucho en continuar…

Les ruego me disculpen, es mi primera historia, que pasa del capítulo 5 sin que cancele o la borre, en este tiempo no solo escribí esta continuación, revise lo que ya está publicado y descubrí muchas inconsistencias, les ruego me disculpen, como soy solo yo redactando, no suelo notar todos los errores que tengo hasta después de un tiempo, me avergoncé tanto que me vi tentada a borrarla y subirla desde cero, pero NO lo hare, continuare por todas las personas que apoyaron y apoyan esta historia, leyendo sus comentarios estoy dejando de ser tan extensa (eso creo) , comenten cosa que les moleste, les leo a todas y todos y trato de mejorar.

Un poco de auto spam, les comento, no solo encontré los errores en la historia, ahora mismo mientras redacto la continuación capitulo 12, estoy corrigiendo toda la historia, por lo que, si te interesa, en mi perfil, muy pronto encontraras la segunda versión de esta historia, no lo tomen a mal, pero me resulta personal dejar está mal parada, creo que merece una reparación y más amor de mi parte. Puedo decirles que la nueva versión tiene muchos cambios radicales, jamás haría solo una copia y pega. Saludos. —Janis Gry. La que no puede con una y sale con otra más.


	12. Capítulo 11 Los souvenirs del desierto 2

Capítulo 11 Los souvenirs del desierto 2

—Por amor a lo más sagrado Ben, tienes que terminar ya con esto. Murmuro la mujer de cabellos castaños y piel morena.

El hombre parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos, pero al final respondió

—No es tan fácil Rey.

—Eres la ley en la galaxia, ¿Qué peligro crees que puede acabar contigo?

El hombre dejo escapar una risa.

—Eres tan ingenua.

Los ojos de la chica reflejaban su dolor, pero no retrocedió, si no avanzó y dejo descansar su cabeza en el hombro del hombre frente de ella.

Ben se había quedado rígido en su lugar dejando que la chica frente de él lentamente lo rodeara entre sus brazos.

El suave sonido de la computadora principal de la sala los hizo separarse, el sin pensarlo contestó el comunicado.

Rey a su lado le acompañaba con seguridad, ahora mismo ella solo era una proyección por lo que nadie la podía ver.

O al menos eso creían.

La imagen poco a poco tomo dimensión y un hombre vestido de negro y enmascarado tomo la palabra.

—Mi señor… —El tono lleno de confianza del hombre enmascarado poco a poco se perdió, tal como si sus ojos le dejaran ver algo más.

—Habla.

El enmascarado pareció quedarse congelado en su lugar, pero pronto recupero la compostura, pero ni Rey ni Ben pudieron ver algo en la mente del caballero.

Era claro, el hombre estaba entrenado más que bien en las artes ocultas de la fuerza.

—Todo está preparado. —Respondió con una voz llena de confusión y dolida.

Ben lentamente asintió apagando la llamada y sin más tomo el casco que aún conservaba, lo coloco sobre su rostro ante la preocupada mirada de la chica.

—Pensé que ya no esconderías más tu rostro, creo que ya todos saben de ti.

El negó.

—No dañaría aún más la reputación de mi madre si puedo evitarlo, además pocas personas saben quién está debajo de la máscara y bueno… todo lo que viene de la sangre de mi abuelo es considerado un mito. —Respondió con la fría voz robótica de la máscara.

—¿Tan seguro estas?

El hombre lentamente se giro y aparentemente miro a la chica fijamente.

—¿Recuerdas el día en el que nos conocimos?

Sin comprender del todo, ella asintió lentamente, él comprendiendo soltó una risa.

—Ese día, puede ver tus dolores y felicidades.

Llena de nostalgia ella espero a que el terminara de explicarse.

—Eras solo una niña sin conciencia de tus habilidades, por lo que todo lo que tu poder había logrado manifestar, tu lógica mundana lo atribuyó a alucinaciones.

La imagen de una nave relativamente vieja tomando distancia del suelo, a su mente llego y su garganta poco después comenzó a arder ante lo que a continuación vio, algo dentro de la nave había sido roto por lo que la nave termino envuelta en fuego su mente.

—Las personas no sensibles a la fuerza no pueden creer en lo que no pueden ver.

Ella solo asintió sintiendo como las lagrimas lentamente se escapaban de sus ojos.

Rey cerro los ojos con solo un pensamiento: la fría y grande mano de él lentamente se acerco a su rostro

Su mente no dejaba de castigarla con el frecuente recuerdo del pasado.

"—Tu lógica mundana lo atribuyó a alucinaciones."

Ella simplemente no comprendido a que se refería.

Se engaño y Rey lo sabía.

…

Manteniendo el ceño fruncido por las heridas y la debilidad en su cuerpo, Rey no pudo evitar recordar todo lo que había vivido.

Sin mas dejo escapar un suspiro, aun era muy joven y no sabía que era peor, si vivir habiendo amado y perdido a lo que alguna vez para ella represento la vida, la espera de quienes no volverán, pero ahora la primera opción era la peor.

Aun aferrándose a las frías paredes metálicas del lugar, a paso lento se arrastraba en busca de la libertad.

Jamás se había considerado a si misma una ingenua, pero lo era.

Vivo o no, había caído en la trampa mas tonta y en la que se había jurado a si misma no caer.

El amor no correspondido y usado para bienes malévolos.

¿De que sirvió ver en Jakku a todas aquellas parejas disfuncionales?

Se suponía que ella había aprendido de los errores de sus vecinos, pero no había aprendido nada, ahora ella estaba en la misma situación de la que en el pasado casi se había burlado y se había creído con la capacidad emocional de poder hacer las cosas diferentes.

Si Luke estuviera vivo ahora mismo estaría burlándose de ella y recalcando su más sincero pensamiento de su sobrino.

"—Te lo dije, hay demasiada oscuridad en él. No tiene salvación." —Prácticamente en su mente retumbaba esas palabras tan crudas.

Su mente suavemente se retorcía con la idea de que el viejo Luke descubriera sus… sentimientos.

O seria la burla de por vida o jamás le dirigiría la palabra.

Por suerte los muertos están muertos…

O al menos no todos.

Sus cansados ojos se mantuvieron fijos en el pequeño ser fantasmagórico que parecía guiarla entre el laberinto donde había habitado.

"—Quizás ya había perdido la razón." —Pensó ella, cuestionándose el contar esta anécdota a alguien más.

No, no le contaría a nadie esto, ser considerada inestable sería peor, en Jakku solían marginar a las personas que parecían tener problemas de la cabeza, ella no sería una más de ellos.

—Hueca, tu cabeza ser debe.

Los ojos de Rey se abrieron al máximo al igual que sus agrietados labios, real o no, ella no se dejaría, pero para la sorpresa de ambos, la gran puerta negra a la distancia lentamente se abrió.

Yoda con astucia sonrió.

—Vernos pronto ambos.

La chica sintiendo la adrenalina golpear su delgado cuerpo con gran agilidad levanto el sable de luz y haciéndolo girar, con el fin de protegerse presiono el botón, accionando a su vez la peculiar hoja color carmín.

Ella pudo observar como lentamente la cabeza de un blaster lentamente se asomaba, hasta que en un momento el portador del arma se deslizo con agilidad por la puerta dejándose ver.

Sus ojos color avena se cruzaron con el rostro de alguien conocido.

Poe Dameron.

Tal como la adrenalina en algún segundo la volvió fuerte, igualmente al sentir la seguridad sin mas su brazo cayo ante el peso del sable de luz…

—Oh, santo cielo. ¿Rey? —Pregunto Poe con un rostro lleno de confusión, alegría y ¿decepción?

La chica atino a asentir, para poco después ser rodeada por los fuertes brazos del hombre.

A penas y se percato de la desalación de su nuevo maestro.

Tras la puerta de donde Poe había aparecido poco después Finn, Rose y BB-8 también hicieron acto de presencia.

A pesar de todo el odio que golpeaba su pecho, el verlos le había conmovido.

Sin ser controladora de sus actos, se encontró a si misma llorando.

—¿Cómo supieron…? —La chica pregunto, separándose de los brazos de Poe y tratando dejar de lado las lágrimas.

Finn que no podía controlar su estrés rápidamente respondió.

—¡Sunem Ren!, esa mujer, de una forma solo vino y nos advirtió de lo que está ocurriendo. ¡Todo es un caos, ya han bombardeado y eliminado varios planetas!

Los ojos de Rey casi salen de orbita ante la noticia.

— ¿qué?, ¿Cómo…?

Rose notando que su novio estaba a punto de colapsar al igual que Rey por toda la información, tomo la palabra.

—En verdad lo siento, todo es mi culpa. Si tan solo hubiera sido la amiga que necesitabas, hubiéramos evitado que todo esto pasara

Rey sin pensarlo dos veces abrazo a Rose.

—Son los amigos que necesito hoy y siempre, a pesar de todo, vinieron por mi…

Las palabras de Rey fueron opacadas por los pitidos llenos de desesperación de BB-8.

El eco de un sinfín de pasos sincronizados en poco tiempo invadió el sepulcral lugar.

Teniendo apenas el tiempo de separarse, se vieron rodeados por un grupo de clones, ambos bandos armados para lo inminente.

Los pesados trajes blancos de los clones a cada paso retumbaban dejando en claro cuan resistentes eran estos a los ataques, el que en sus hombreras reposaba un color carmín con una voz calmada tomo el control de la situación.

—Delitos de alta traición, allanamiento ilegal, portación de armas sin permisos, robo de información, difamación y un porcionero liberado, delitos más que suficientes por los que la constitución galáctica me autoriza para arrestarlos y eliminarlos, por lo que, bajen sus armas y pongan las manos en alto.

Sin darles la oportunidad de acercarse, Poe y Rose dispararon.

La oscura sala se lleno de las brillantes luces producidas por las armas.

Sería cuestión de tiempo para que cayeran ante las armas del enemigo.

Los delgados dedos de Rey con la poca fuerza que aun tenia, sujetaban el sable de luz carmín, el frio del arma poco a poco le calo los huesos, de alguna forma tomar esa arma se sentía muy distinto…

No era luz.

Era oscuridad, odio, deseos a la muerte.

Ella sorpresivamente blandió con demasiada fuerza en contra de un clon, ante la ironía, el arma parecía poco a poco tomar una esencia.

Y entonces cuando Rey pudo atravesar el cuerpo de uno de los clones, lo comprendido.

Los sables de luz, al menos en la mitología, solían teñirse del color correspondiente a cada caballero o aprendiz, ese color era una variante a los actos y cualidades del dueño… En ningún momento existió compasión en Kylo Ren al acabar con sus enemigos, de hecho, Rey podía sentir la ansiedad del cristal, pidiendo más muertes.

Kylo Ren no era una víctima más en el tablero de la vida, era un verdugo y un maestro de la mentira.

Siendo interrumpida por los pitidos de BB-8 Rey retrocedió con el fin de traducir.

¡Una salida!

Era su día de suerte.

Sin aliento, los cuatro corrieron por los estrechos pasillos siendo guiados por BB-8.

En poco tiempo se vieron en lo que podría aparentar ser un almacén, pero a cada paso podía contemplar con facilidad las anticuadas y viejas capsulas de escape, en las anteriores guerras, esas capsulas habían sido colocadas con el fin de aumentar la cifra de sobrevivientes a posibles ataques.

Sin otra opción los cinco entraron a tres capsulas, Finn con Rose la cual frenéticamente activaba los comandos, Poe con su fiel amigo BB-8 los cuales desde los sistemas internos maniobraban y finalmente Rey la cual por fin dejo caer todo su peso agotada.

Ella solo cerro los ojos en cuanto las puertas de seguridad de las capsulas se cerraron, el frenético movimiento de las capsulas en otro momento la habrían molestado, pero ahora no, no tardo mucho tiempo para que sus ojos se cerraran por el cansancio.

Había llegado a su límite.

Si Moria ahí, al menos ella podría decir que no murió siendo lo que siempre fue, nada.

Las tres capsulas se alejaron ante dos pares de ojos, unos de un color azulado y otros de color verde.

—¿No piensas hacer algo al respecto? —La mujer pregunto recargando su peso en la pared.

El hombre solo negó.

—Recuerdo haberte escuchado hablar de lo peligrosa que podía ser mantener con vida de esa chatarrera, entonces ¿por qué?

Egbert sin poder contenerse dejo escapar una carcajada limpia.

—Una de tus deficiencias querida Sunem, es tu incapacidad de cerrar el pico cuando debes, déjame advertirte que tu curiosidad terminara siendo tu causa de muerte.

Sunem suavemente aclaro el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

—¿Es eso una amenaza?

—Tómalo como gustes, pero como me has ayudado mucho indirectamente, te premiare respondiéndote, no, no hare nada, que terminen como un par de animales salvajes, esa idea me agrada más.

Egbert de su chaqueta saco un control y con rapidez comenzó a escribir comandos.

—Parece que alguien va a regresar al lugar de donde nunca debió salir… que tragedia.

Sunem rodo los ojos.

—¿Qué probabilidad existe de que tu juego funcione? Te recuerdo lo que hiciste en Jakku, la población es el triple o más, sin contar los pobladores de las tribus.

—Funcionara, la fuerza en ellos siempre los atrae sin que se tengan que buscar, por que al final ambos se complementan, ambos han sentido los mismos sentimientos, pero al final ambos hicieron lo que el otro deseaba, ella se convirtió en jedi y él se dejó consumir por sus emociones, su último encuentro es inevitable, solo lo estoy adelantando.

—Cada vez me convenzo más de que has perdido la cabeza.

El hombre de ojos azulados tomo todo el aire que pudo y respondió.

—Y de igual manera te gusta estar con la gente que está mal de sus facultades verdad, siempre me haces reír Sunem, siempre tratando de parecer madura y fuerte, criticando mis actos tal como si dignidad tuvieras, pero yo siempre te veré como la llorona niña, la niña que llego a aferrarse a los pies del líder supremo Snoke, esperanzada en que la humillación la salvaría. —Con burla el hombre aplaudió. — Al final si te funciono.

La chica de cabellos rojizos precipitadamente se abalanzó contra Egbert golpeándolo con su puño derecho.

—Tú lo has dicho antes no. Éramos solo unos niños que fuimos forzados a acabar con nuestros seres queridos al mismo tiempo que nos forzaron a olvidar y dejar el dolor atrás.

—Olvidar y dejar el dolor atrás. —Repitió el hombre. —Deberías volver a la academia, no aprendiste nada, la conexión con la fuerza no se trata de mover piedras y hacer trucos para apantallar a los crédulos, la fuerza es algo tan natural como el amanecer o el respirar, pero a la vez tan complejo.

—Irónico que eso venga de ti Egbert, recordando que tú en cada oportunidad que tienes manipulas la realidad y las mentes de muchas personas, eso no es tan natural ni propio de algo que relacionas con lo incontrolable y todo esto porque te has llenado de sentimientos, algo impropio. —Respondió golpeándolo de nuevo.

—Te tomaste demasiado literales las mofas del líder supremo Snoke, no debiste. Por eso Snoke siempre jugo con tu vida, aunque, supongo que aferrarse a los pies de cualquier hombre, tal como un perro lo haría, siendo mujer siempre tiene resultados.

—Púdrete.

El brazo de la chica se detuvo a centímetros del pálido rostro de Egbert, Sunem frunció el ceño poniéndose muy molesta.

—Eres débil chica.

…

Paz y tranquilidad.

Su corazón poco a poco comenzó a calmarse, era fácil para ella estar ahí.

Algo dentro de ella le insistía por continuar en esa paz tan familiar.

Aun con los ojos cerrados se sentía a salvo, era uno de esos momentos en los que casi podía sentir a su alma flotar.

—Cariño despierta.

La suave voz femenina de sus sueños retumbo insistentemente.

—Rey cariño, es hora de irnos.

Sin otra opción, lentamente abrió los ojos, encontrándose frente de ella una mujer demasiado parecida a ella.

Rey con lentitud acerco su mano al brazo de la mujer frente de ella, su corazón se acelero al poder sentir la cálida y suave piel de la mujer… tan etérea.

La mujer con un gesto comprensivo y lleno de amabilidad sonrió y con ternura paso los dedos de su mano contra las mejillas de Rey.

—Mi pequeña niña, no puedes dejar que el monstro te atrape.

Los ojos de la morocha poco a poco se inundaron en lágrimas y con un claro nudo en la garganta lentamente asintió.

—Se que esto será difícil para ti, pero debes esperarme y cuidarte, lo sé, no hay perdón para lo que tu padre va a hacer, pero si continuas a nuestro lado… te va a encontrar y por todo el amor que te tengo, no puedo dejar que eso pase.

—¿Mamá porque no vienes…? —Su voz rasposa le impidió continuar.

—Niña tonta, siempre he estado aquí.

La mujer con suavidad apoyo una de sus uñas en el pecho de Rey, simbolizando su corazón.

—Yo… yo te mate.

La sonrisa cálida de la mujer se desvaneció y por unos segundos se quedo meditando.

—Eras solo una niña y yo cometí el error que provocó el accidente.

Rey asintió sintiendo la calidez de las palabras inundar su pecho.

Tantos años culpándose y ahora por fin podía sentirse completa, con el perdón de su madre.

Ante sus ojos, el rostro de la mujer frente de ella poco a poco se desfiguro hasta convertirse en una masa viscosa y sin forma definida.

—¡Debí matarte cuando tuve la oportunidad!

El ser viscoso lentamente enterró lo que ahora era una garra afilada contra el pecho de la morocha, ella sollozo por el dolor.

—¡No sabes cuanto estoy deseando verte muerta!, Estas a salvo mientras la vida colore tus mejillas, pero cuando el velo de la muerte cubra tu cuerpo… desearas que nadie conociera tu existencia.

Y entonces el sueño desapareció.

Agitada y con lágrimas silenciosas ella despertó.

El dolor entre sus dedos la forzó a soltar un sollozo, aflojando el agarre que mantenía al sable de luz, este cayo rodando por la superficie de la capsula.

Su cuerpo irradiaba calor sofocante, por lo que con cuidado abrió la puerta de la capsula, el cielo claro y soleado junto a una suave brisca acompañada de la fina y molesta arena del desierto la saludo regresándola a la realidad, cuan irónica podía ser la vida, de nuevo en Jakku, la tierra prometida.

Con lentitud se levantó observando su lugar de aterrizaje.

A casa.

Ese sueño… tenia que ser un recordatorio de la promesa, su propósito, posiblemente ahora mismo sus padres estarían muy preocupados buscándola en el Puesto de Niima.

Con cuidado tomo el sable de luz, ignorando el peculiar estado de este, helado, lo oculto entre sus ropas y sin más comenzó a andar.

El desierto fue su hogar por tantos años, por lo que ella confiaba en que volvería a casa antes del amanecer.

…

Hacer feliz a un niño la mayoría de veces es fácil, más cuando ese pequeño a estado rodeado de la nada.

Cecil impaciente esperaba en la puerta cercada donde hacía días se había despedido de Matt.

Había estado viniendo todas las mañanas, tardes y algunas noches, era claro que para el menor Matt ahora era una especie de figura de autoridad y alguien a quien querer.

Cuando por fin vio su ridícula mota de cabello amarillenta con las raíces negras salir de ese lugar, la emoción en el niño no tardo en invadir el lugar.

Cecil sin mas dio un salto en los brazos de su compañero.

Ese tendría que ser un día más que perfecto, esta vez no tendría que estar con sus amigos limpiando piezas metálicas.

Matt ya había dejado de replicar, le había quedado claro que quejarse no funcionaria, no con ese niño.

Esa noche y las anteriores cuando había tenido que estar con él, habían sido demasiado para él, entre los lloriqueos y berrinches del niño y los reclamos de sus compañeros de habitación en el centro eléctrico, él no había dormido ni un poco y cuando lo había logrado, había soñado con ese ser oscuro.

Ahora era una especie de esclavo o zombie de ese niño.

¡Oh, cada vez su situación empeoraba!

Ese día parecía ser como cualquier otro día, pero todo cambio con el ultimo toque del reloj mecánico del pequeño despacho de Unkar Plutt.

Tal como si de una historia de terror se tratara, el lugar de alguna forma se había vuelto hostil.

Matt lo sentía y lo sabía por las crudas y sorprendidas miradas de todos los adultos y algunos adolescentes presentes, incluido Unkar Plutt, podría jurar que la cara de Plutt se había tornado rojiza por la ira.

Había algo que de una forma había alterado la "paz y tranquilidad" de Jakku.

El rápidamente trato de buscar al responsable de aquello con la mirada entre cada tienda y pasillo del Puesto de Niima.

De no haber sido parte de ese lugar, él hubiera reído ante las personas que literalmente se había quedado paralizadas en sus respectivos lugares, pero al final él estaba en la misma condición que todos los presentes.

Solo el sonido de la arena golpeando las carpas y las piezas metálicas, era lo que se podía escuchar.

Y de pronto el agitado aliento de alguien corriendo resonó.

Todos intuitivamente se giraron en la dirección de dónde provenía el sonido.

De entre una de las tantas carpas grisáceas, una silueta delicada y pequeña de una niña, quizás una adolescente, se acercaba.

Matt, continúo buscando con la mirada, esa niña no podía ser la razón, pensó.

Unkar Plutt gritaba histérico a sus matones señalando a la chica.

Pero estos no se movían, estaban aterrados.

Pues al final si era la chica la que estaba ocasionando ese teatro.

Matt soltó una pequeña risa que rompió el silencio del lugar y se ganó las miradas llenas de incredulidad, ante lo irónico que resultaba ver a esos hombres.

Esto era más que absurdo que había visto en ese desierto.

Esos hombres eran el doble de altos y quizás tenían el triple de peso corporal a diferencia de esa pequeña niña que a simple vista se veía muy delgada, tanto que podría jurar que el viento la podría derrumbar, demasiado desgastada, en sus ojos las ojeras marcadas demacraban aún más su juvenil rostro.

Esto debía ser una especie de broma, los hombres de Unkar habían matado a miles de hombres, mujeres y niños, tantos que en Jakku eran temidos por todos los habitantes… y ahora casi temblaban por una niña.

De pronto Matt y su acompañante Cecil, se vieron siendo parte de… lo que sea que estuviera pasando, las miradas de todos se posaron en ellos incluidos el par de ojos avena inquisidores de la niña.

El lentamente se inclinó a la altura de Cecil y pregunto en un susurro.

—¿Amiga tuya?

El niño negó frenéticamente asustado, asegurando desconocer del todo a esa niña.

El de ojos carbón cruzo la mirada con la chica, esta parecía furiosa y su paso no se alentaba, razón por la que separo su mirada de ella inmediatamente.

—Su mirada me da mucho miedo. — Mustillo el menor aferrándose al brazo de Matt.

Ciertamente él no iba a admitir que algo en esa chiquilla le asustaba.

—En ese caso, deberíamos irnos.

El menor asintió, pero ninguno de los dos se movió, algo los mantenía aferrados a ese lugar… tal como en su sueño.

Los hombres de Plutt sin tener muchas ganas, terminaron obedeciendo las ordenes de su amo, acorralaron a la chica y está rodando los ojos tomo de su hombro el báculo que guardaba en su espalda.

En esta ocasión nadie ni nada se atravesó en el camino del grupo.

Ella con una maestría lentamente y con agilidad comenzó a girarlo, uno de los hombres por fin se animó a obedecer las órdenes y de la misma manera saco un blaster.

—Te atreviste a volver conociendo las consecuencias, chica, ¿acaso perdiste la razón?

Ella arrugo la nariz molesta y violentamente se abalanzo en contra del hombre sin darle oportunidad de usar su arma, poco después los demás hombres también se lanzaron en contra de ella.

Solo el ruido de los golpes y los corpulentos cuerpos contra de la arena resonaban en el lugar.

Los comerciantes y todas las personas presentes, recobraron en sentido y comenzaron a correr en todas direcciones aterradas.

Entre la multitud la chica cuidadosamente se alejó del grupo de hombres y continúo avanzando en dirección a ellos.

Para ese entonces Plutt histérico gritaba y golpeaba la mesa de su puesto, pero al final sin nada se alejó como todos los demás.

El la miro a los ojos y ella.

Esos ojos color avena se había posado en él, junto con un sentimiento de familiaridad le invadió.

No.

Él jamás la había visto en ese crudo desierto.

A pesar de su demacrado aspecto aún se podía considerar a la niña de ojos color avena hermosa, demasiado como para haber vivido o para pertenecer a un lugar tan cruel y despiadado.

Los labios de ella se habían fruncido, lentamente se abrieron y grito con un tono de voz asfixiado.

—¡Entonces era verdad!, Así que moriste ¿no?, ¡Maldita serpiente mentirosa!

Cecil y Matt se miraron confundidos y por inercia lentamente giraron sus cabezas buscando al siguiente sujeto que sufriría la ira de la chica.

Solo la arena y algunas basuras rondaban el lugar.

El rostro de la chica a pesar de estar demacrado reflejaba odio, rencor…

Frio, oscuridad…

A pesar de estar a altísimas temperaturas, el ambiente se enfrió.

A paso seguro la chica saco de entre sus ropas un cilindro metálico pitado de un color oscuro.

Sus labios resecos lentamente se fruncieron en una línea recta.

Ni uno de los dos se movió, no era lo correcto.

Trayendo consigo el terror, la chica presiono el botón que estaba despintado, quizás por un constante uso.

Del cilindro surgió aquel filo que no le dejaba dormir por las noches.

De color carmín, de color a muerte. No podría ser mas etéreo que en este momento.

El filo del arma sin piedad toco la arena, provocando que mil chispas produjeran fuego.

Sin poder controlarlo, su cuerpo se estremeció, sus ojos se posaron de la niña a la peculiar hoja de color carmín que con mucho esfuerzo arrastraba.

Ante el temor a la muerte, rio con ironía, ganándose una mirada llena de desprecio de la chica.

A su lado, el pequeño Cecil asustado se aferró a su brazo.

Comprendiendo su destino, Matt con suavidad empujo al niño lejos.

—Eres monstruoso, todo lo que tocas lo destruyes, pero esta vez no caeré en tus juegos. —La chica hablo rompiendo el ensordecedor silencio.

—Bien, si eso te hará feliz, hazlo. —Él respondió avanzando un paso para por fin estar cara a cara con la chica.

Ambos sin poder evitarlo se miraron a los ojos, un sentimiento de familiaridad invadió el pecho de Matt.

¿Dónde había visto ese par de ojos?

Ciertamente prefería ignorar la respuesta, el desprecio en ese par de ojos color avena eran más que obvios para saber que nada bueno había hecho por ella.

—Claro que lo hare bastardo, vengare a todos los que heriste.

La chica con dificultad levanto el arma cautelosa, tal como si esperara un contraataque, lo que ella no sabía era que el hombre frente de ella no tenía ni la menor intención de escapar de su ira.

—Antes de dejarte terminar con esto responde… ¿quién eres y que te hice?

Los ojos de la chica perdieron la fiereza y se tornaron heridos.

—¡Soy nada! —Grito la chica en un ataque de adrenalina.

Con la velocidad y fuerza obtenida ella levanto el arma y con un descuidado movimiento blandió.

La potente arma apenas rozo el brazo izquierdo del hombre, el dejo escapar de sus labios un quedado suave de dolor, pero realmente el débil movimiento de la chica no logro ni moverlo de su lugar, el observo como los parpados cansados de la chica se cerraban, el cansancio la había acabado, tal como si de cámara lenta se tratara, la vio desvanecerse peligrosamente, al mismo tiempo que la espada aun encendida hacia lo mismo, sin pensarlo, Matt atino a sujetar a la chica antes de que su cabeza golpeara contra la arena.

Cecil sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió en auxilio de Matt.

Ambos se miraron con una clara pregunta.

¿Y ahora qué?


	13. Capítulo 12: Evasión

Capítulo 12: Evasión.

Descanso, eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Sin malestar alguno, ella descansaba sin ser prisionera de sus sueños.

La suave sensación de pequeños rugosos dedos, golpeando con esmero su frente, la despertó.

—Toc, toc, toc. —La voz masculina con presbifonía, lentamente resonó en sus oídos, haciéndola volver lentamente a la realidad. —¿Hay alguien en casa?

El suave golpeteo a su frente continúo molestándola.

—No puedes perder más tiempo niña.

Abriendo con dificultad sus ojos, los rayos abrasadores del sol la saludaron.

Confundida observó a todos lados, buscando a la persona, pero se encontró a si misma sola.

La débil edificación sin ventanas ni puertas, se había bañado por la arena color melón.

Inevitablemente sintió nostalgia.

Estaba en Jakku, su corazón golpeaba con violencia su pecho lleno de emociones distintas.

Esmero y amargura.

Inmediatamente volvió a su mente lo ocurrido.

¿Ben? ¿Kylo Ren?

¿El mismo idiota que conocía?

Dejando escapar un suspiro, lentamente revolvió su propio cabello en signo de confusión.

¿En verdad era él?

La idea le repugnaba.

¿Cómo alguien podía fingir su propia muerte para continuar con sus estúpidos ideales?

No había justificación para esas tonterías.

Con cuidado se levantó, rebuscando en el suelo encontró el sable de luz carmín y sin pensarlo, lo tomo entre sus dedos sin importarle el frío que transmitía.

Ante lo irónico, estaba en Jakku, ahora solo debía volver a reunirse con sus amigos, capturar el imbécil de Ben… Kylo Ren y buscar soluciones a la inminente guerra que Egbert estaba creando o que ya era una realidad, aun no estaba al tanto de todo.

Salió del edificio casi chocando con un pequeño niño, el menor por instinto retrocedió unos pasos mientras se obligaba a sí mismo a mantener la vista en el suelo.

Rey lo observó atentamente sin separar la vista del menor, miró las ropas que llevaba y rápidamente supo que estaba muy cerca del puesto de Niima y que de igual forma que ella, el menor también trabajaba para el desgraciado de Unkar Plutt.

Lentamente ella se inclinó a la altura del niño y con amabilidad sonrió, comprensiva al temor del niño.

Esa era una de las reglas no escritas básicas en Jakku.

Desconfía hasta de tu sombra.

—Tranquilo, yo soy una aliada, también trabajé para Unkar.

Mirándola de reojo lentamente apuntó al sable de luz apagado que ella mantenía en sus manos y entonces todo cobró sentido para ella.

Ese niño… estaba con Kylo Ren.

—No te haré daño, a ti no. —Aclaro la chica.

Palabras equivocadas.

El infante no tardó en salir corriendo de ese lugar.

Rey inmediatamente se enderezó y se apresuró a perseguirlo.

En cuanto dio los primeros pasos fuera, se percató de los solitarios pasillos del lugar.

Demasiado extraño como para tratarse del mismo Jakku de donde ella salió.

Sin perder el rastro del menor, logró salir de la estrecha calle, por mero instinto retrocedió unos pasos al percatarse de los altos hombres de aspecto militar que rondaban por la calle principal.

Sintiéndose amenazada, atino a ver al menor alejarse entre la multitud.

Con despecho la chica golpeó la pared donde se ocultaba de la mirada de todos.

Tenía que moverse, no podía permitir que escapara, no de nuevo.

En cuanto el último hombre uniformado paso de largo, Rey corrió en la dirección en la que había perdido al niño.

Entre empujones y andando de un lado a otro, por fin lo vio aferrado a la mano de… él y asustado, el susodicho desgraciado se encontraba junto a un par de hombres.

Cuestionándose a sí misma por lo correcto e incorrecto de su actuar, terminó acercándose, era ahora o nunca.

El niño al verla cohibido se ocultó entre las piernas de él, este al notarlo lentamente giro su rostro.

Los ojos de ella y los de él chocaron.

Inexpresivos…

—De nuevo tú. —Su profunda, áspera y amenazante voz la recibió.

Ella sin dejarse intimidar se acerco aun mas quedando frente a frente.

—Yo no soy tan vil como para escapar.

Los hombres detrás de él sin descaro comenzaron a reír, Rey no tardó en darles una mirada inquisidora con el fin de acabar con sus interrupciones, pero estos la ignoraron y continuaron con su desvergonzado cuchicheo.

El hombre que ella reconocía como Ben, suavemente arqueo las cejas lleno de expectativas tal como si quisiera volver a entrar a su cabeza, él la miró a los ojos sin descaro, Rey frunció sus labios en una línea recta llena de fastidio, pero antes de poder decir o hacer algo más, el hombre mayor del grupo con repentino y repulsivo interés se interpuso entre ambos, con un tono burlesco y viperino, se metió en la pequeña discusión que ambos tenían.

—Jamás lo hubiera imaginado. —Replicó el hombre mayor sin apartar la vista de ella. —Te liaste con una cría y te las dabas de puritano la otra noche.

El otro hombre dándole la razón al mayor río.

Sin poder evitarlo, Rey presionó con más fuerza de la necesaria el sable, que aun llevaba en su mano entre sus delgados dedos.

—Esto no es asunto suyo señor. —Ella replicó entre dientes.

El hombre ignorando la advertencia escondida entre las cortas palabras de la chica sin más trato de tomarla por el brazo.

—No pongas esa fea expresión, si tu quieres, úneme también en este asunto, aunque claro, con lo que planeo hacer contigo, es muy probable que el problema sea exclusivo de ambos.

Rey con intolerante a la insinuación, con toda la fuerza física que tenía en su brazo, con un rápido movimiento golpeo la cara del hombre con el agarre del sable, el fuerte golpe resonó en todo el lugar, provocando que todos giraran su rostro en la dirección donde estaban.

El hombre inestable cayó de rodillas maldiciendo, fue cuestión de segundos, el otro hombre sin esperar a nadie, ahora se alejaba a paso veloz, ciertamente nadie le prestó atención.

Ella afortunadamente pudo ver un claro signo de reconocimientos en los ojos de Kylo al mirar el sable de luz.

Sus ojos color carbón siempre le traicionaban.

Dejándose llevar por sus emociones, lo tomo por las solapas de su ropa y lo acerco un poco a ella.

—¿Por qué? —Ella recrimino llena de ira y sintiendo como sus ojos lentamente se empapaban por las embusteras lágrimas.

—¿Por qué? ¿qué? —Pregunto sin lograr conmoverse ni comprender.

La chica sin ánimos de continuar preguntando solo para recibir esas contestaciones, sin más también lo golpeó con el arma con una fuerza menor, provocando que el hombre se balanceara sobre su propio eje ante el impacto, al mismo tiempo que el menor que se mantenía aferrado a las piernas de Kylo, lanzará un sonoro grito aterrado, Rey se sintió culpable por mantener en esa escena a el niño.

—Que sutil. —Replicó sarcástico mientras con su mano derecha masajeaba su propio rostro enrojecido por el golpe y con su otra mano amablemente acariciaba la cabeza del niño.

—Gracias. —De igual manera ella respondió limpiando bruscamente las lágrimas de su rostro.

Escabulléndose de entre las piernas del hombre, el infante se colocó frente de la chica.

—Por favor… —Apenas pudo rogar en un susurro amargo.

Un grupo de personas curiosas sin más lentamente se acercaron a la escena, Rey incómoda ante el cuchicheo de la muchedumbre atinó a ponerse a la altura del niño con el fin de calamar al infante, sus manos sin control temblaron ante lo irónica que le resultaba la escena.

De alguna manera, ese par de ojos grandes de color avena le recordaban a su amarga infancia.

Sus propios gritos, llantos y ruegos…

A pesar de no poder conectarse del todo con la fuerza, podía notar la pureza en el niño.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Ella preguntó.

—Cecil. —Respondió con la voz llorosa. —¡Por favor no lo mates!

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, el hombre de ojos color carbón, hablo.

—Deberías irte. —La oscura voz la pudo sacar de sus pensamientos. —Pronto vendrán a ver que ha provocado tal escándalo.

Ella lentamente se enderezo arrugando el entrecejo.

—No, no volveré a dejarte ir así de fácil.

Insolentemente el dejó escapar una carcajada.

—Niña, ¿es acaso que nadie te lo ha dicho?, Hay muchas maneras de llegar a Jakku, pero solo una de salir.

Con una mueca, señaló el frío cadáver que reposaba contra la arena.

—Lo mejor para tu carente salud mental es escapar. —Él continuó.

—¿Mi carente salud mental?, el enfermo eres tú…

—No sé qué te hice y no me importa, pero venir como una histérica, no te da puntos.

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el suave resonar de blasters.

El hombre de ojos color negro no parecía estar conmocionado, ni prestar atención a su alrededor, el menor al contrario estaba aterrorizado.

Sin otra opción, Rey se escabullo entre los estrechos pasillos silenciosos, sin percatarse de la ferviente mirada que la cuido hasta que desapareció del campo visual.

—Mierda. —El hombre mayor lentamente se levantó limpiando la sangre de su rostro.

—Aún estás aquí.

Entre maldiciones el hombre mayor susurro algo que nadie pudo entender.

—¿Porque no hiciste nada más para ayudarme? Y, por cierto, que ingenioso hacerle creer que esos solados de la asquerosa resistencia moverían un dedo por una pelea de internos.

Volviendo su vista al mayor respondió.

—Solo quería que se fuera, no lo hice por ti.

Rojo por la ira el hombre mayor, golpeo a Matt.

—¡Calla idiota!

—Parece que hoy es el día de golpear idiotas y pedófilos. —Respondió con tono de burla.

—Ahora te pones del lado de esa pequeña escoria, no se puede esperar otra cosa de ti, considerando que eres la niñera de ese crío, Cecil ¿no?

Sin perder el tiempo el de ojos color oscuro negó.

—La chica sabe quién fui, puede ser peligrosa, ¿lo notaste?, O tus bajos instintos te impidieron ver más allá de su bonita cara, esa chica no tiene nada que ver con el imperio, está escapando, tiene muchos enemigos. —Medito recordando su primer encuentro. —Quizás es paranoia, pero hay algo en esa niña que es… inquietante, lo mejor es alejarse, por suerte mientras esté atento será fácil evadirla.

Rodando los ojos el mayor cambio de tema

—Bueno da igual, de todas formas, ¿iras?

Matt lentamente asintió.

Dándole la espalda al hombre mayor, busco con la mirada a Cecil.

—¿Dónde…?

El hombre mayor se burló.

—Tu protegido corrió detrás de la chica, suerte evadiendo tu pasado.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, maldijo al cielo.

Menuda suerte.

…

De los labios de Sunem Ren inevitablemente escapo una carcajada.

Aun permanecía en los territorios de Egbert y de Athem.

Sin poder apartar los ojos de Egbert, lentamente negó.

—No comprendo del todo tu plan, dejas vivo al que denominas un perro, hablabas de buscar una forma de eliminar a Rey antes de que se volviera aún más fuerte y notara tu oscuridad, cosa que era un plan inteligente y ahora la dejas ir. ¿Buscas la muerte?

El hombre rubio negó.

—¿No crees que es mas divertido acabar con ellos si logramos que se maten entre ellos?

Sunem convencida asintió.

—Interesante teoría, pero no me queda del todo claro. ¿Por qué te estás disfrazado de Kylo Ren? Creía entender que considerabas que no era digno.

Egbert dejó escapar una carcajada y continuo.

—Es indigno. —Respondió mientras acomodaba en sus hombros la característica capa negra del traje. —Pero es necesario, por mucho tiempo fue la cara del Imperio, todos los idiotas lo consideraron una deidad, un genio, menos Hux y algunos de sus hombres, solo imagina que pasaría si los muertos comenzaran a salir de sus tumbas.

—La guerra volvería a iniciar.

Egbert sonrió malicioso.

—Piensa más Sunem.

—Iniciaría un caos, muchos prisioneros escaparían de Jakku sintiéndose a salvo, tendrías la victoria asegurada.

El de cabellos dorados asintió, acercándose a un tablero de ajedrez, que marcaba un claro jake al rey color negro, tomando entre sus manos una las piezas eliminadas, lentamente las acomodo de nuevo.

—Antes de que todo empiece, la "Reina" va a perder la cordura, siendo tan apreciada por sus amigos, la "Torre" con más experiencia caerá, de igual modo el pobre recién ascendido el "Alfil y no nos olvidemos del traidor el "Caballo", caerán uno tras otro.

Concluyó dejando las piezas tal como había predicho, alejándose, tomo una caja que parecía ser decoración y de ella extrajo el casco que alguna vez había pertenecido a Ben Solo.

La pelirroja negó.

—Que poético, por más que niegas a tus raíces, mas te conviertes en ellos.

Ignorándola, se colocó el casco, el sonido sistema operativo del distorsionador de voz suavemente resonó, mientras a su paso el casco se cerraba en su rostro.

Sunem ladeo la cabeza con una expresión pensativa.

—¿Y ahora qué? —Preguntó con la voz robótica y distorsionada del casco, harto de sus preguntas.

Sunem arqueo las cejas y continuo.

—Te falta altura, eres un poco bajo. —Se burló.

El hombre ahora enmascarado la ignoro pasando por su lado.

—Cuento contigo Sunem.

Ella asintió siguiendo con la mirada a Egbert.

Complacido, el hombre le lanzo otra caja, no hubo necesidad de abrirla en ese instante, ella sabía que en ese artefacto estaba el que alguna vez fue su máscara.

Nostálgica no tardó en ponérsela.

Y fue así como el "Rey" negro y la "Torre" del mismo color volvieron a escena.

—Que poético ¿no?, como cualquier adicto, vuelves una y otra vez pequeña masoquista. —Se burló el hombre con la voz robotizada.

Sin preocuparse en responder, ella miró a todos lados, agradecida por tener su casco de regreso, el líder supremo Snoke a pesar de despreciarlos, no había escatimado en ofrecerles una alta tecnología.

Sus ojos rápidamente se acostumbraron a la visión nocturna.

Sin que ninguno de los dos continuara hablando, ambos desaparecieron entre las sombras.

…

Con facilidad sus memorias pudieron regresar a ese momento.

¿Es acaso que nunca tendría fin esa pelea absurda?

De nuevo, ese aroma a carne quemada, sudor, sangre y descomposición golpeaba con fuerza su nariz.

Los habían rodeado y justo cuando parecía ser el fin de su vida, el clon de mayor rango, decidió tomarlos como prisioneros.

Ahora eran transportados como ganado en una asfixiante nave.

El jefe de la aldea se mantenía fuerte y cuerdo a comparación de los aldeanos que por mera suerte no fueron asesinados.

Leia, mantenía en su expresión la confianza y severidad de su juventud.

La situación en ese lugar era un caos, sin costumbre a viajar en el espacio, muchas personas habían enfermado por el frío y otras cuantas habían fallecido.

Ella no podía entender del todo por qué todo el mundo era tan inhumano.

Sabía que los ideales podían matar familias y vidas, pero ¿Por qué seguían incluyendo a los niños en esto?

Es acaso que nadie había posado su mirada en los niños del pasado y lo que su futuro les deparó.

Leia seguía cuestionando, mientras sus ojos no podían separarse del reducido grupo de niños que se aferraban entre ellos.

Esos niños, ellos no tenían ni la más mínima idea de lo que la palabra crueldad puede llegar a significar y abracar.

Inocencia y pureza, de nuevo se pierde que existe por los caprichos de otro ser despiadado.

El hilo de sus pensamientos fue opacado por el pánico de todos los presentes.

La nave había aterrizado por fin.

Sin el mayor cuidado fueron sacados de la nave

Su sangre lentamente se congeló ante lo que sus ojos pudieron contemplar.

Kylo Ren, un imitador, era obvio para ella, la fuerza en ese hombre, era distinta.

Deseos de venganza, odio, miedo…

¡Oh por dios!

Como no pudo darse cuenta antes.

Impotente solo atino mirar con desprecio al vil imitador, este percatandose de su presencia sin mas hizo que uno de los clones la acercaran a él.

—Mi señora, no pensé que sería tan fácil encontrarla.

—Debí suponerlo, había demasiado odio en ti cuando te encontré.

…

Mientras se alejaba de la multitud sintió como la fuerza, rebelde y quisquillosa lentamente se manifestaba en los horribles desiertos de Jakku.

Su cuerpo reaccionando a ella sin mas la guio al origen de esta.

Sintiendo como su joven corazón latía lleno de adrenalina se adentró por los más oscuros y enigmáticos pasillos deshabitados.

Esas firmas…

No había duda, ella sabía quiénes eran los dueños de tales firmas.

A la distancia pudo ver un par de capas amarillentas, viejas y desgastadas por el uso.

La figura de menor tamaño al sentirla lentamente se giró, mientras que la figura humanoide de mayor altura se mantuvo en su lugar dándole la espalda.

Sin poder creerlo se dejó caer de rodillas.

—Maestro Yoda, maestro Skywalker…

El ser verdoso asintió ante las preguntas no dichas de la joven, mientras que el hombre lentamente giro su rostro con el fin de ver más allá de las apariencias.

Luke frunció los labios en desaprobación.

—Tal como lo dije antes en la isla, cuando la oscuridad te ofrece lo que quieres, sin pensarlo te dejas llevar, sin poner resistencia alguna. Las personas como tú no deberían siquiera intentar el entrenamiento.

Yoda golpeando la pierna del mayor, lentamente negó.

— Por vencido, tan rápido te das. Si por apariencias llevarnos, joven Skywalker aquí no estaría.

Luke recordando los años antiguos y la primera negación a ser entrenado, lentamente rodó los ojos callado.

—Ella y tú, de cierto modo iguales, ambos no ver el aquí, tu el horizonte y aventuras esperar, mientras que ella, soluciones fáciles busca.

Indignado el Skywalker solo pudo asentir ante las palabras de su maestro.

—Mientras buen maestro exista, la oscuridad no entrara.

—Pero maestro, es acaso que no lo ha visto, ella no se parece a mí, se parece demasiado a Ben, ambos buscan las soluciones fáciles a sus problemas, ambos son usuarios por naturaleza de la oscuridad, el lado oscuro, los caminos sith, no comprenden la fuerza como tal, la ven como una herramienta, un juguete algo a amoldar a su antojo, cosa que no es.

Apenas controlando sus emociones, Rey carraspeó, llamando la atención de los dos espectros.

—¡Maestro Skywalker, si me diera la oportunidad!

Yoda ignorando completamente la discusión que a lentamente se creaba, lentamente tomó asiento entre la arena, sus ojos se cerraron y tomando la posición de loto.

—Chiquilla sin vergüenza, te la di y fuiste muy clara. Tu talento y victorias te convirtieron en una mujer soberbia, tus pesares, debilidades y tu incapacidad de controlar tus emociones te llevarán directo a la oscuridad.

Rey sin poder creerlo continuó la discusión.

—Claro, seré todo lo que usted diga maestro y no contradeciré sus argumentos en mi contra, pero usted no se queda atrás, su soberbia lo llevo a perder todo cuando fallo al entrenar a SU sobrino.

—Insolente, no metas a ese crió en la discusión, si tan solo dejaras atrás el fracaso que tuviste esa ocasión cuando creíste tontamente que podías llevarlo a la luz, otra cosa seria.

Yoda abrió los ojos al momento de escuchar eso de su aprendiz y con suavidad llamó la atención de ambos.

— Ambos ahora, después de compartir sus puntos de vista, muy cerca de comprenden están. De los errores uno aprende.

Luke y Rey sin más se quedaron sin palabras y con atención escucharon a Yoda.

—Siempre presente los errores para avanzar, uno debe. Hora es de que ambos, una lección nueva aprendan.

Ambos expectantes esperaron.

—No evadir sus responsabilidades.

Luke sin saber que decir, atino a mirar a la nada pensativo y Rey, con lentitud asintió, mientras analizaba las palabras del maestro Yoda.

Sacándola de su trance, Luke un poco convencido continuo.

—Bien, ya que tanto lo quieres, continuare tu entrenamiento. Pero dejaré en claro que no tolerare tus comportamientos de altanera.

Rey con rapidez asintió.

—Esta vez aprenderé lo más que pueda.

—¿Que acabo de decirte de tu altanería?

—¡Maestro, no es complejo de superioridad, solo son ganas de aprender y comprender!

—Esta discusión luego continuara. —Yoda los interrumpió. —Compañía tenemos.

Sin que ni Luke ni Rey se percataran, Yoda desapareció.

De entre las paredes del pasillo la pequeña cabeza infantil se asomó.

—Cecil, ¿qué haces aquí?

Luke preguntó en expectativa.

—¡Abuelito! —El menor gritó mientras corría en dirección del hombre mayor.

A Rey casi le dio un tic nervioso.

¿Cuándo fue que su amargado maestro consiguió casarse?

O es acaso que ese niño…

Sin descaro miró al niño con atención.

Ojos color avena, cabello oscuro.

No… no podía ser cierto.

Ese bastardo…

Aunque se aferrara internamente al desprecio, su corazón dolía al solo pensar en que eso fuera real.

Luke la miró y lentamente asintió.

—Lo es.

Luke decreto y fue ahí donde la poca esperanza que aun vivía en ella, se derrumbó.


	14. No es capítulo

Pensaba no decir nada y solo desaparecer, pero no es correcto dejar la duda.

Voy a dejar de actualizar por un largo tiempo, en este año (estoy a meses) se acerca un procesó importante para mi y realmente tengo que prepararme para lograr mis metas personales y pues realmente me estoy jugando mi futuro, por lo que espero puedan comprenderme.

Y... pues eso.

No creo que nadie para Julio o Agosto de este año, entonces quiera actualización de esto, pero tratare de regresar y darle un final para cuendo regresé.

Espero que este no sea el adiós definitivo, pero fue bueno compartir con ustedes el amor por esta ship.

Janis Gry fuera...


End file.
